The Forgotten Adventure
by Alitote
Summary: When a trip to Midgard turns horribly ugly, Thor's not sure he can protect his little brother any more. Set before the events of the film! Rated T for torture! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Small note: Loki-14, Thor-15, Sif-15, Volstagg-16, Fandrall-16, Hogun-16**

* * *

Asgard could be a beautiful realm, full of gold and sunlight.

Other times it was a magnificent battlefield. It was the perfect place to train the heros of tommorow.

So it was no surprise when Thor defeated the eight hundredth enemy in a training battle that Odin was bursting with pride.

"My Son!" He laughed, taking Thor in a head-turned-headlock and ruffling his hair, "you have made me proud this day."

The fifteen year old smiled, "Thank you father."

Nearby, a young dark haired warrior issued a battle cry, thrusting his sword towards the opening his teacher had left open. Loki couldn't help but smile as he swept the teachers feet out from under them and had his sword at their throat before they could even cough from the impact of hitting the floor so hard.

"Loki seems to be improving." Thor grinned at his father as Loki withdrew and helped the instructor up.

"Yes, so he seems." Odin smiled, "Good job Loki!" Odin called, waving at the young boy who smiled even wider. Loki then dashed after the instructor who was calling for a rematch. Loki threw himself into the fight with gusto. Too much gusto, Odin suddenelly noted.

"Tell me Thor," Odin said leaning down to Thor's ear, "Has your brother been into the sugar lately?"

"Fed him three cups before we started myself." Thor laughed, and after a moment Odin joined in. They both felt sorry for the instructor, who had to endure a hyper Loki with a sword.

"Very well, but you know what the concequence is don't you?"

"No?"

"Loki! C'mere!" Odin set a hand on Loki and another on Thor, then placed them equal distance from eachother.

"_You_ now have to endure him!" Odin cried, giving them the signal to start.

Loki, a wild look in his eyes, raised his sword to Thor's and the two battled wildly, Loki easily gaining the upper hand. Within a minute Loki had Thor on his knees and their swords inches from their faces. Loki's eyes had taken a feral turn and his grin was wider.

"Give up brother?" Loki asked lightheartedly.

Thor struggled, a hyper Loki was much stronger than he'd realized, and he began to look for anything that might give him the upper hand.

Without breaking contact eye contact from Loki, Thor swung one leg out and tripped his brother, moving quickly so the swords between them didn't cause any damage. Loki cried out and face planted on the floor, turning his head to see Thor standing above him pointing his own sword at Loki.

"I think I like you better with the hammer." Loki said from the floor before Thor laughed and helped him up. Odin laughed louder from a safe distance and put his arms around both boys when they approached,

"Good show boys! Good show!"

* * *

Loki had never been much of a social person, and as all anti-social people learn sooner or later, that makes you a target for teasing at one point or another in life.

It probably didn't help that Loki had chosen to venture out of the palace in regular Asgardian clothing that only made him look scrawnier with his brother and was currently sitting on a stone wall alone with nothing but a large, complicated looking book and a sack of food he and Thor had planned to share later.

Or that he was so deeply emersed in it that he didn't notice three older, burly looking boys approach, thinking they'd found an easy meal.

And it certaintly didn't help his case when, uppon hearing the rude calls of the lead boy, had merely sneered apathetically in his direction and returned to his book.

"Hey!" The lead boy, a rough looking face with matted hair and filthy clothes, shouted, grabbing Loki's ankle and yanking him down from his sitting place, "I asked you if you thought you could eat all that yourself!"

"And I thought that by not answering you would get bored and leave as most small-minded animals do." Loki said with a sneer before turning back to the wall so he could climb back up.

This, inevitably, proved to be a mistake, as the leader grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind from the Asgardian Prince. Loki coughed, fighting to regain his air, but the other boy merely kicked him in the stomach and reached for the sack of food still sitting on the wall. Loki, not one to lay down and stay down, grabbed the kids ankle and clawed at him with his fingers before remebering he had magic and casting a large flare of red light to blind him while Loki grabbed his book and the sack and scurried away.

The other two boys gave chase, refusing to let lunch run away. With a loud roar they ran after Loki, their leader following once he regained his sight.

Loki ducked down a alleyway, panting and trying to slow his heartbeat. The boys had been big, and Loki had defeated them _without_ the allmighty Thor! Loki chuckled at this.

And quickly wished allmighty Thor was with him when the three boys rounded the corner, murder in their eyes.

"Listen pip-squeak!" The leader shouted, shoving Loki to the ground and stepping-more like stomping-on his stomach, "Your gonna hand over the meat, and your not gonna pull any of that fancy shmansy on us again."

His friends held Loki's hands down so he couldnt use them to cast anything. Loki was powerless.

Loki groaned under the weight and struggled to remove the offending boot from his solar plexus. The leader chuckled and his friends leered as he leaned in closer.

"L-urgh-lemme go!" Loki shrieked, reduced to pointless struggling.

"Make me!"

"urgh... THOR!" Loki screamed in desperation.

"Calling for help won't make any difference you little- wait, Thor? Like the Prince of Asgard Thor?"

"The same!" Someone shouted beind them. The three bullies turned to see a fifteen year old blonde boy standing at the mouth of the alley with a wood plank in one hand and a hammer in the other.

Thor looked down at the objects in his hands, "Oh, you like 'em? When I couldn't find my brother I figured something was going on. And I was right. Now," Thor put down the hammer and hefted the heavy board, "Who's first?"

The leader got off Loki, letting him breathe again, and stepped forward, sizing the teenager up. The leader was alot bigger than Thor, easily outweighing him too.

"You don't look so tough."

"No," Thor shrugged, then swung the wood board like a baseball bat, "But I pack a mean swing."

The leader of the group hit the stone wall, causing it to shudder. The other two boys looked at eachother and left Loki to charge at Thor, who easily sent them the same way as their leader.

"Are you done?" Thor asked, walking past them and grasping Loki's hand. Effortlessly he pulled his brother to his feet and helped dust him off.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, Loki nodded grimly, rubbing his stomach, "I just hope it doesnt bruise." Loki smiled weakly. Then his face grew angry and Thor turned to see the three attackers had gotten up, wiping the blood from their mouths and ready for more.

"Tell me brother, do you feel ready for battle?" Thor asked cooly. Loki cricked his kneck and rolled his shoulders, "Very brother."

"Well then," Loki grinned as Thor shouted, "Charge!"

The two brothers ran at the three and within minutes Thor was wiping the blood from his hands while Loki turned the three beaten attackers into helpless rats and sent them scurrying.

When Loki made no move to transform them back, he recieved a questioning look from his brother.

"It'll wear off in a few minutes," Loki shrugged, "Hopefully they'll be in a rather embaressing postion by then." And with that he took up his book and waited for Thor to reclaim their bag of food and join him in walking down the street.

* * *

"I'm just saying!" Thor protested as they walked through the palace doors, "You need to be more careful! Your not that strong in magic or strength, and I'm not always gonna be there to take out the bad guys."

"Thank you _brother_ but I think I can look after myself." Loki said icily before walking ahead.

"Like you did today?" Thor shouted after him. Loki didn't answer, merely shot him an icy look and magic'd himself out of the hall and to who-knows-where.

"FINE BE THAT WAY! THAT'S GRATEFULNESS FOR YOU!" Thor shouted at the ceiling, hoping Loki could hear him and his parents could not.

"Thor?" Someone said gently behind him. Thor turned to see Frigga standing there, walking slowly towards her son.

"What happened?" She asked, seeing the bruise from the lucky shot one of the three attackers had managed to get in before he'd been beaten to a pulp and transformed into a rat.

"Loki antagonized some local boys and I had to save him."

"That's not true!" Loki shouted from somewhere, "They came at me first!"

"Loki! Out!" Frigga shouted and they could both feel a presence disapait and then they were truly alone, "Now Thor, what's this all about? What boys?"

"I don't know! I left Loki sitting on the wall for a moment and when I got back I heard him screaming in an alley down the road!"

"Well then you should have helped him."

"I did!" Thor said incrediously, pointing at his forehead. Frigga raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, taking her son by the shoulder and driving him out into the garden.

"Now Thor," She said, sitting him down next to her, "You realize Loki's only trying to be like you right?"

"What?"

"He sees his big brother, all rough and tumble, and he thinks he can do it too. But what he doesn't realize is he's not you, he's not the big lug you are. So you know what you need to do?"

"Hit him over the head and knock some sense in to him?"

"Heavens no!" But Frigga couldn't help but smile a little at the comment, "You need to watch for him. He'll figure it out, but until he does, and maybe even after he does, he's gonna need his big brother there."

"So I'm a babysitter?" Thor asked angrily.

"You're an older brother." Frigga corrected, "Which is like a babysitter, but with no pay and all the struggles, worse yet you're never off the clock and you don't hold alot of authority."

"This isn't helping." Thor said and Frigga laughed, and after a moment, Thor did too.

"I know. But it's the truth. So please be nice to him?" Thor appeared to consider it and when Frigga leaned into him going "Eh? Eh? Eh?" he laughed and nodded his head.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and got up, "And as long-term Loki-sitter, I think you should go see what he and your friends are up to." She pointed at a window where they could see Loki and Fandrall talking about something, a smile spreading across their faces.

* * *

Loki wasn't in the mood for games, that is until Fandrall and Volstagg had come running in, shouting about something.

"Loki! It's amazing! We have to go now! Nownownownownow!" Fandrall said excitedly, jumping up and down. Volstagg and Loki just stared at him until he got tired and stopped, then Loki stood up.

"You know, for an-almost adult, you sure act like a six year old." Loki notted smiling.

"Yep! Lady's love childishness!" Fandrall said, only recieving odd looks from the other two.

"Anyway," Volstagg said slowly, "We wanted to show you and Thor something."

"Well good luck finding him, mother dragged him who knows where when we were walking through the hall." Loki said returning to his books.

"Ok, then we'll just show you." Volstagg said, walking over and slinging Loki over his shoulder, ignoring the indignant protests screamed at him.

Volstagg carried the prince down the hall and out the doors and to the front grounds nearest the gate of the palace. There stood Siff and Hogun with a large brown bag.

Volstagg finally set Loki down and the fourteen year old grumbled angrily, straightening his messed up clothes and hair. Siff smirked, Loki could be more worried about his hair than even her sometimes. When he'd fixed everything, Siff opened the bag dramatically and pulled out what looked like hand-held thin brown bars and handed one to Loki.

"You eat it." Siff said. Loki took a wary bite, but his face, along with his toungue, exploded into amazement as he tasted it.

"What is it?" He cried, eating the bar quickly, then began clawing at the bag, "Is there more?"

"It's called Chocolate, it's something the Midgardians go nuts for. But there's only one other for Thor," Siff said absently, then quickly pulled Loki out of the bag and confiscated the other chocolate bar, "But that's not all there is! We wanted to show you guys some other stuff!"

"I want da chocolate." Loki said gravely, and everyone, even Hogun, began to question the intelligence in giving the youngest, childlike member of their group chocolate with out his hulking brother around to stop him should the sugar make him go nuts.

"We'll get more later!" Siff said quickly, "But first we wanted to show you and Thor what my father and I got when we were visiting Mid-"

"What's all this? And without me!" Thor cried, running up to them.

"Finally!" Siff said, "Thor I wanted to show you guys what me and my dad got while on Madgard!"

"You went to Midgard?" Thor asked.

"Yes! Why do you think I haven't been around for the last few days?"

"Uhh... Girl stuff?" Thor tried, recieving a quizical look from Sif and a frantic shaking of heads from Fandrall and Volstagg while Hogun waved his arms for Thor to stop. Sif gave them a quizical look as well before it dawned on her and she began to beat the boys.

"What did you say?" She cried.

"Nothing! Nothing!" The three screamed, covering their heads and trying to protect themselves from the onslaught of violence.

"What did they say Thor?" Sif cried. Thor put his hands up in defense while Loki stood there sniggering.

"Nothing. Just that, y'know... you had Girl stuff to do... like making yourself-"

"Stop! Stop! You know what? I don't want to know! Never mind!" Sif cried, reaching for her bag while her face turned red, "Anyway," She continued, trying to get back on track, "I wanted to show you the stuff we got." She pulled out Thor's chocolate bar, which Thor ate without protest to the dread of his little brother who sat there open mouthed and looking more and more depressed. "That's called a chocolate bar. Basically they have all the same foods we do, but they've messed with them so much, they come in all different sizes and flavors. Like this!" She pulled out a large lump wrapped in wax paper with weird symbols on it. She unwrapped it to reveal a strange sandwhich, with gray meat in the middle.

"This is a cheeseburger." Sif said.

"A what?" Thor and the rest asked.

"It's cow, I don't know where they cut it from the beast, but it's from a cow. And it's really good!" She handed the burger to Volstagg who downed it in a second and nodded his approval. Then Sif pulled forth three small green pieces of paper and metal coins.

"This is the money they use down there. See? They've decorated them with their past leaders and their land's symbols." Siff said pointing to the pictures engraved on the coins. Loki took special interest in this, rubbing his fingers over the bumps and grooves of the coins and feeling the paper money between his fingers.

"It doesn't feel like paper." Loki said. Sif nodded, "I don't really know why that is. But isn't it weird?" Loki nodded vigourously.

Thor reached inside the bag and took out a doll. It was dressed in a frilly pink skirt and bodice. Pink shoes were painted on the dolls feet and it's hair shined blonde.

"I never took you for a doll person Sif." Thor said. Sif blushed and snatched the doll away, "My _dad_ gave me that! Anyway, see her outfit?" The boys nodded, "That's what the Midgardian female preformers wear. They dance on the tips of their toes and spin around."

"That's entertainment?" Fandrall asked.

"Apparently." Sif shrugged, placing the doll carefully back in the bag.

"Midgardians are weird." Volstagg said picking up a rock and tossing it through the bars of the palace gate.

"Still," Fandrall said, "It'd be interesting to _go_ there. Atleast for a short visit."

"That's impossible." Hogun said icily.

"Yeah," Siff agreed, "My dad only went because the Allfather thought there was suspicious activity there."

"Was there?" Thor asked.

"Nope, just a Midgardian celebration called New Years. They shoot fireworks in the sky and let this ball drop down on this building in one of their major cities. Allfather thought it was a battle or something but we were wrong. So my dad let me stay with him for a few extra days while we explored the city."

"Your dad's been there before right?"

"Yep, checking up on the Midgardians for the Allfather. Want's to make sure the Jotuns don't show back up." Siff smiled when her companions looked impressed.

"Now I really wanna go for a short trip." Fandrall said excitedly.

"That's impossible!" Siff said, echoing Hogun, "The Allfather only grants passage to people who have to go, and Heimdall only lets warriors and the like pass of their own free will."

Thor drew himself to his full height and puffed out his chest, "I am a son of the Allfather."

"And your fifteen. Heimdalls not gonna accept that." Sif said flatly.

"He doesn't have to." Loki finally piped up, a sneaky smile spreading across his face. "I know another way." Quickly Loki lifted his hand and shook it gracefully around. The air around the group turned blue for a second and Loki quickly continued.

"I can sheild us from Heimdall's vision and we can sneak out through another exit I found."

"How?" Sif asked shocked.

"A few years ago when Thor and I were playing hide and seek, I found father's 'emergency exit'." When the others still looked confused Loki elaborated, "It's an exit he could use if something happened to the Bifrost or Heimdall or something of the nature. Anyway, I found it when Thor was hiding and I was looking for him, I almost fell through it actually. We could try using it. I know how to operate it."

"How?" Fandrall asked amazed.

"Remember last winter when there was that big fiasco with on Alfheim when the light elves found tons of torches in random piles all over the realm and notes saying 'Should it ever get dark'?"

"So it was you!" Thor cried, "And I had to endure all that yelling and interogating from father because of it!"

"Hehehe." Loki sneered playfully.

"Then it's settled," Fandrall said cheerily, "We'll all go tonight! Loki, you can show us the way there and when we get there, I invision a chocolate bar with your name on it."

Loki drooled like an excited puppy the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small note:since im guessing Asgardians age slower than humans (and due to some series universing bending and breaking on my part) the group go to Midgard during the 80's k? They show up in... 1985 ok? Everyone got that? Ok! We can continue...**

**Remember: 1985!**

* * *

Dinner had been torture to sit through that night for Thor and Loki. They kept looking for an excuse to leave the table but both Odin and Frigga stopped them at every chance that popped up.

"Oh! Gotta go to the bathroom! I'm done eating anyway, bye!" Thor said at lightning speed and tried to get up from his chair.

"Sit!" Odin barked, "And eat your vegetables."

Thor looked darkly down at the pile of cooked asparagus on his plate.

"But it's gross." He grumbled.

"It's good for you!" Frigga smiled as she took a bite of hers.

"Thor." Loki whispered from across the table, he gestured to underneath the table and then discreetely wriggled his hand. Thor held out his hand under the table and he felt something long and cool slither into his hands.

"Give it the asparagus." Loki whispered and Thor promptly complied. When all but two were gone the snake slithered out of his hands and went who knows where.

"Mmm that was good, gotta go now!" Thor said standing up quickly and smiling at his parents. Odin didn't bother trying to stop him and when Loki calmly stood up Frigga leaned over and said softly, "Make sure he's not into those sugar clumps again." Loki merely nodded and smiled sweetly before tearing down the hall after his brother.

"Nice going Mr. Subtle." Loki teased when he entered Thor's room.

"Im too excited!" Thor said.

"Well your excitedness has them thinking your hording sugar clumps from the kitchens again."

Thor snorted and slung a satchel over his body, "If that were the case don't you think they would have heard you screaming for help by now?" Loki shuddered at the memories and opened the door, "Don't leave this room, Ill come for you." And then he left to go get himself ready.

* * *

Thor and Loki travelled silently, Loki's magic casting a spell to sheild themselves from Heimdall's vision. They snuck quietly to the palace gate, opening it so that Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandrall could slip inside and within a moment they were covered too. Then, Loki placing a finger over his lips to tell them all to be very quiet, they snuck back into the palace and walked calmly downt the stairs.

They walked down dark halls, making random lefts and rights, avoiding guards that would appear seemingly out of no where.

Finally, after everyone in the group had at one point in time or another accused Loki of being lost, Loki led them around a corner to what looked to be a dead end. He walked forward and felt the wall up and down, patting it in different places until his hand disapeared in on spot on the wall just above his head. Suddenelly a large, rainbow colored hole opened up in the wall and Loki bowed deeply.

"Thank you, thank you, it was nothing really." Thor grinned and stepped forward, but Loki put a hand out to stop him.

"We gotta be carefull. First, everyone grab hands." With questioning looks everyone did, Sif shuddering as she grabbed one of Volstagg's. "Next, repeat in your head, 'I want to go to Midgard' over and over until we arrive. This is important, and since we're all holding hands if someone thinks about somewhere else you could... well, it'd be really bad so don't do it okay?" Everyone nodded vigourously and Loki grabbed his brother's free hand.

"Okay... on the count of three... one... two... THREE!" And the group of six disapeared through the wall, leaving no trace they'd ever been there or where they could have gone.

Somewhere out in Asgard, standing near the entrance to the Bifrost, the golden gaurdian Heimdall opened his eyes, worry etched all over his face.

* * *

Colonel Jacobs of the Supreme Headquarters-International Espionage-Law-Enforcement Division strode angrily down the makeshift hallway of a makeshift base centered somewhere on the outskirts of some stupid little town in the middle of a stupid new mexican desert.

Colonel Jacobs didn't want to be here, he never wanted to be on the scene of any S.H.E.I.L.D. investigations or anything related to the group's activitys. Unless there was a camera round, and since no one was really supposed to know much about S.H.E.I.L.D. there never were!

And now he was stuck monitoring "strange activitys" that had been reported a few days ago. Something about Viking's running around making things explode or whatever, Jacobs didn't care, he wanted to be on a yacht somewhere with a hot bikini clad woman and a martini in hand. Instead he was stuck digging sand out of his boots and sweating in the sun under a heavy dark blue suit.

Not to mention he was bored and slowly growing angrier by the minute.

"Colonel Jaobs sir!" Someone called out and Jacobs turned around to see his second in command running up to him holding something.

"What is it Fury?" Jacobs barked.

"We just got a major spike in energy readings in the area reproted and the symbols burned into the ground changed." Nick Fury handed Jacobs photos of the site, and indeed the strange intertwining celtic looking symbols had indeed changed shape. And in the corner of the photo Jacobs could see a large mess of footprints leading away from the circle.

"Find out who's footprints those are before you come bothering me again." Jacobs snarled before he tossed the photos back at Fury who scrambled to pick them up.

"Yes sir." Fury said a little icily before disapearing to carry out his job. Director Jacobs rolled his eyes and entered the office that had been set up for him and a few of his top agents. He sat down in his comfortable office chair and looked over the files he'd left sitting open on his desk. Not something any sane agent would want to do but Jacobs wasn't normal, nor was he one to care for that matter.

* * *

"Was it this hot last time you were here Sif?" Thor asked as he and his friends walked into the small village. Sif shook her head.

"We were only here for a few moments. Then one of the sorcerers we were with took us to their New York. And it was night time when we arrived."

"Maybe we should find a tavern or some place to gather information on this place. After all, all we have to go on is what small information Sif can provide and the small amount of Midgardian money we brought with us." Fandrall said, readjusting his sword so it sat more comfortably on his hip.

"That might be a good idea Thor." Loki said, allready sensing his brother didn't want to spend any amount of time sitting around to learn something. He wanted action, now!

Thor appeared to consider the idea, and a pleading look or two from Sif and Loki got him to begrudgingly nod his head.

"What looks to be a place of service?" Thor asked, stopping on what Sif called a "Sidewalk" so he could look around.

"Well, that looks a little like the place I got that cheeseburger from." Sif said uncertaintly, pointing at a large building. There was a post reaching high in the sky with the words "Burger King" in large, capital letters.

They walked inside, recieving odd glances from the other patrons. Thor drank the attention in, holding his head up higher and walking inside, his brother hiding behind him trying not to draw attention to himself and instead shove it all off onto his brother. The other four simply walked in, looking for a vacant place to sit. They ended up at a table closest to the bar. The people running this strange tavern stared curiously at them before remembering they had orders to fill and rushing off to do them and tell the others back there what they'd seen.

"So what now?" Fandrall asked once they were all situated.

"I'm not sure, my dad knows this kind of stuff so I didn't have to worry about it last time." Sif shrugged when everyone looked over at her.

"Well maybe next time you should pick up on some of that." Loki remarked, not carring he'd caused her to turn red. Thor elbowed him in the side but said nothing more.

"How about one of us just goes up and asks." Hogun said before Loki could continue a possible argument. Everyone looked to Loki imeadiatly.

"Why me?" He spluttered.

"Your clothes look closest to theirs." Fandrall supplied.

"And you know how to get the information you want with only saying a few words." Volstagg tried.

"And you insulted Sif so this is punishment." Thor said rather bluntly. Loki frowned and rollled his eyes but got up and took the cash with him up to one of the people working behind the counter.

* * *

Agent Fury sat with a few colleagues eating lunch. The diner across the street was packed already with other agents so Fury and a few others had opted to eat somewhere different today.

As it happened their afternoon was more entertaining by the enterance of six reinassance freaks entering the building.

"That's weird." Fury remarked watching them. One of them, the smallest, had walked up to the counter with a fist full of money and instead of ordering, exchanged a few words with the cashier and then sat back down.

"What? Besides, well, you know, the obvious." one of the other agents asked, swallowing a bite of a chicken sandwhich.

"Well, shouldn't he have ordered?" Fury said, pointing to the kid.

"Maybe he did?" The agent shrugged.

"Well then why didn't he hand over any money?"

The agent thought hard, setting down his sandwhich and tapping his left temple with his finger. Finally he admitted defeat and said, "I don't know."

"Well, let's find out." Fury said and he got up, grabbing some abandoned waxe paper on his table and silently crossing the restraunt to a trash can near the group of six odd characters.

Fury subtly slid the wax paper in the trash, then removed his phone and began pretending to text with it as he sat down withing earshot of the six.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," The giant red haired one said, "What if Heimdall can see us?"

The smallest, a young raven haired boy, smiled, "I use this spell all the time. Heimdall has never caught me. He can't see us so long as the sheild is up."

The older looking blonde one next to him turned to him, "Are you sure brother?"

"Very. I've been preforming this spell since I was nine and I have gotten away with alot worse than what were doing now." the raven haired one smiled haughtily.

"So I guess our next step is to find something to do before we head back?" another blonde boy asked.

"Exactly Fandrall." The first blonde said, "But why don't we order food first? Who knows when we'll eat again." The red haired one muttered a loud, "Aye." And everyone turned to look at the raven haired boy.

"What?" He cried, throwing up his hands.

"Aren't you going to order?" a dark haired girl asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uhuh, the guy already thinks I'm crazy. Someone else should do it!"

"Who else is their to send?" The girl asked, "Thor would probably wreck the place if he tried, Volstagg would eat it all before we got back to the table, Fandrall would be side tracked if the cashier was a woman, and Hogun's... to intense." The one that was apparently Hogun turned to look at her and the girl smiled weakly.

"And what's your excuse?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." And with that the girl jumped up and ran out of the room.

"I hate it when she does this to me!" the raven haired growled as he was handed money.

"Look at it this way brother, you get alot of attention from a lady." the first blonde one laughed, Fury was going to guess either he or the girl were the ones in charge here.

"That's no lady, that's a Jotun in disguise. You just wait." the raven haired said as he walked away.

The others sniggered at what the boy had said, but Fury was confused. Jotun? What could that be?

"You know," The first blonde haired boy said, turning back to his friends, "I wish Sif had known how hot it would be here, I would have worn lighter armor."

Armor? They had armor with them? Were they planning something? Fury sat very still, listening intensely.

"Knowing you, you would have taken it as an excuse to wear no armor and possibly no shirt." the second blonde one said.

"The same could be said for you Fandrall." the fair haired boy said and Fury could see he was smiling. The one named Fandrall looked insulted for a moment but then shrugged, "Your probably right." And the table burst into loud, robust laughter.

Suddenelly the raven haired boy arrived, carrying a tray of six burgers. He set them in the middle of the table and everyone took one.

When they all bit into them their faces exploded with amazement.

"I did not believe these were so good!" The blonde boy exclaimed.

"Neither did I!" the raven haired agreed.

"It's even better the second time!" The red haired boy exclaimed, his voice unsteady.

"I think I like eating cow this way." The intense one said slowly. The boy named Fandrall nodded next to him.

The female returned, sitting down and grabbing her burger.

"Mmm! I never get over that!" She grinned, swallowing, "I ate one when my dad and I first arrived here!"

"Say, Loki," The red haired boy said, catching the dark haired boy's attention, "Couldn't you just replicate the food?"

"No." The dark haired one said, swallowing the last of his burger, "I don't know everything thats in them. I can replicate the apearance, but not the taste."

"Trust me," The blonde boy said, "Rasberry tarts are ruined for you when you take a bite and you taste _magic_ where rasberry filling should be." The group shuddered at this.

None of this made sense to Fury, Jotuns? Replicating burgers? _Magic?_ Was this some sort of code?

"So how are we going to get back without attracting Heimdall's attention?" Fandrall asked.

The dark haired boy, Loki, wiped his mouth with a napkin, "We'll just travel back to the arrival site. It won't disapear until we leave, and even then it'll take a few days."

"Is that pattern burned in the sand?" Fandrall asked him. Loki nodded, "I think so, to a point atleast. Sif said that it was the arrival site when she came here last time. The pattern changed but it's just as permenant." Fury unintentionaly raised an eyebrow, were they talking about those black circles with the celtic designs outside of town?

"I always thought the patterns on them were so beautiful." the girl said, finishing her burger.

"I have to agree, and father told me the inspired the mortal's designs. I think he told me what they named them... Coltic? I think that's what it was."

So they were connected to the circles? Fury looked down at his phone, this time sending a real text.

**To: Colonel Jacobs**

**From: Agent Fury**

**Found a connection btwn the circles and some strange kids at a burger king. They know about the cirlces and whats on them.**

Fury looked up in time to see the dark haired boy twiddling his fingers and a napkin floating in the air, folding itself into different shapes and a yellow aura surrounding it.

**Somethin weird about these kids. Come quickly!**

* * *

Colonel Jacobs read the text and rolled his eyes. Why did Fury have to find something while he was eating? Couldn't it have waited until after he'd atleast finished the caviar?

Colonel Jacobs rolled his eyes and wrenched a walkie talkie from it's holder on his desk.

"Sheriff, we need your men surrounding the local burger king." He paused to hear the crackling screams from the walkie talkie before replying.

"Theres a connection between whats going on out here and a group of people inside the Burger King. Have your men out there in ten minutes and that's an order."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, to be honest I'm not totally familiar with Fury's background. I skimmed through his wikipedia page to make sure including him was even possible and it was. So if I make a major mistake character-wise I'm sorry! I promise I'll be nice to him though! :)**

**Oh and I realise that, it being the 1980s, there weren't the regular cells (poor planning on my part really) so here's more universe bending: a) Fury's in a government agency so he'll have a phone, and b) it being a high intelligence weapons organization, the phones have the ability to send short distance messages to eachother.**

**Ok, so sorry about that...**

**Oh! and I checked this time, and yes there were tasers in the 80's (hehehe... spoilers!)**

* * *

"You know Loki," Hogun said as Loki willed the napkin to set itself on fire and then transform into a cloud of dust, "Maybe preforming magic in the middle of a mortal establishment isn't such a good idea."

"Oh who cares?" Loki smiled, "If they find out who we are they'll just worship us like they always do."

Hogun pointed out the large window where large shiny contraptions had surrounded the establishment. Men in odd blue garments were standing by them, hands pointing small black objects at the windows.

A tall, gray haired man in a dark blue robe and black shiny boots entered, holding his own small black object.

"Attention patrons and employees." He announced loudly as the door closed behind him, "Do not be alarmed, we are merely apprehending a group of suspicious individuals for questioning. Do not panic and do not attempt to leave the premises." Then he looked over the crowd and nodded to someone behind the group. Thor turned to see a dark skinned man with a small amount of black hair on his head and black robes like the strange man. He was staring back at the strange man and he nodded towards Thor's table before getting up and walking around his table.

"You are under the arrest for connections to strange and possibly dangerous occurunces. You have a right to a lawyer, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. You also have the right to remain silent, as anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He grabbed Sif's wrist gently and tried to place a metal bracelet on her. When she tried to pull away he tightened his grip.

"Ow!" She huffed angrily, trying harder to pull away as he closed the bracelet around one hand and pulled her into a standing postition.

"Hey! Your hurting her!" Thor cried angrily, jumping up and grabbing for the hilt of his sword...

Only to be grabbed by another man who'd snuck up behind him. There were four other men, placing their black objects in holder on their waists and grabbing one of his friends arms. Thor wrenched himself free and kicked the man who'd held him.

Loki punched his guy in the nose and scurried out of his reach, wrenching his own arm free. Volstagg and Fandrall followed suit and Hogun merel hit his with a tray. Sif struggled with all her might, but she was already restrained, the dark man holding onto her arms tightly. With a loud cry Thor unsheathed his sword and swung, stopping just before the man's neck.

"Release her mortal, or I will spill your blood." The man smiled and didn't move an inch.

"Those are rather big words for such a little guy."

Thor's face flared in anger and he went for another swing, but the man released Sif and bowled into Thor, knocking him off balance and pinning him to a table.

"Thor!" Loki cried as he fought of two of the men, casting a spell to attach their shoes to the floor and running over to help his brother. Sif, having given up on breaking her bonds, ran over as well and threw herself into the man while Loki willed ropes to appear and snake around him. Volstagg and Hogun grabbed everyone's dropped belongings and Fandrall fought his way to the door, more of the black robed men flooding into the place. Thor, after collecting Mjolnir from Hogun, ran to Fandrall intent on helping.

They easily smashed through seven or eight guys before Thor heard someone cry out behind him. Thor smashed his hammer into one more guy before turning back to see Volstagg and Hogun unconcious on the ground, blood trickling from their foreheads. The gray haired man in the blue robe was holding a black object to Loki's temple, his hands tightly restrained behind him. The other man, the one who'd first tried to take Sif, held her again. But she made no attempt to escape again.

The gray haired man had his face very close to Loki's, "You know what I'm holding right? Move an inch and I will shoot you!" Loki tried pulling his face away from the man's but the hard metal object dug into his head everytime he moved. The man shook him violently, "Stop moving!" Loki couldn't help but issue a strangled cry of pain when the man hit him with the object when Loki moved again. Loki felt something warm and wet run down his forehead and his vision clouded.

Thor was about to attempt to free his brother when Sif cried out, "Thor don't! That's a gun! They fire small objects at people and they can hurt even us!"

"And I have no qualms about shooting a teenage brat." The gray haired man sneered, placing the barrel of the gun against the bottom of Loki's chin. Thor could see a small amount of blood running down Loki's jaw.

Thor looked back to see Fandrall had stopped fighting too, staring instead in fear at the scene before him. So were many of the patrons, the parents holding scared children close, trying to keep them quiet.

Thor didn't want to be the reason someone died, he raised his hands in surrender and stepped foreward, dropping Mjolnir so it crashed to the ground, destroying the tile beneath it.

"If we stop do you promise not to shoot my brother?" Loki shook his head wildly at Thor.

"Don't Thor! We can still get out of this some-"

"Shutup!" The man hit Loki with the gun again and Loki was silent, slowly shaking his head and blinking back tears of pain. He was begining to see black spots.

Thor resisted the urge to charge at the man. Instead he took a slow step foreward.

"We will leave with you, just don't shoot him." Thor said evenly.

The man nodded and motioned with his head for on of his men to come up behind Thor quickly and restrain him. The man holding Sif was stone faced, refusing to look in the gray haired man's direction. Instead he gently prodded Sif and then lead her out the door. Two men drapped Vosltagg's arms around their necks and dragged him out and another, larger, one carried Hogun out. Loki was led out by the gray haired man, Loki resisting every step. Thor followed Fandrall out and had to stop himself when Fandrall was grabbed uncerimoniously and restrained. They were all placed in a large black carrige where the door was slammed and locked, plunging them into total darkness except for a few strips of light from the small window in the door.

The moment the carrige started moving Thor breathed again, "Loki! Were are you?" There was no answer and for a moment Thor was afraid his brother had fainted, or worse, was in a different carrige but then a blue fire ignited and Loki's face was illuminated.

"I thought you needed your hands to cast magic."

"Fire is a beginner level." Loki said softly, "I can manage this much without my hands." Thor could see Sif near him as Loki willed the fire to move slowly to the center of the carrige and glow brighter. She looked angry, while Fandrall next to her looked scared.

"I'm sorry, friends." Thor said after a moment, "If I'd thought this would've happened I would have-"

"It's my fault Thor!" Sif cried, "Father warned me about provoking the mortal rulers and now we're in trouble."

"Sif it's not your fault," Loki said quickly, "I was the one who knew about the way here and how to hide ourselves. If I'd just been a little more selfish we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's everyone's fault really." Fandrall said after a moment, "We all chose to come here."

"Are we just gonna sit around blaming ourselves or are we gonna get outta here?" Hogun said, raising from his slumped position next to Volstagg, who also shook his head and blinked rapidly.

"Hogun's right." Thor said quickly, "We need to get out of here. I propose the moment they open the door we charge out and take out as many as poss-"

"Thor that's suicide!" Loki cried, "No, what we need to do is wait for them to remove the restraints. Once my hands are free I'll blast them back and we can make a run for it. When we're a safe distance away I'll remove anyones restraints that didn't get removed before mine. Then," Loki sighed, "I'll drop the sheild so Heimdall can see us."

"And what then, little brother?" Thor asked heatedly.

"We wait for him to notice us and in the mean time, we shout his name and fend anyone off who dares try and attack us." Loki snarled. The two looked at eachother angrily for a moment before Thor opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't fight!" Sif interrupted, "We need everyone focused and together! Sort it out when we're home getting yelled at by our parents."

Thor and Loki looked at eachother, "Fine." They said together.

* * *

Colonel Jacobs looked up from the screen, rolling his eyes. How stupid were these kids? Had no one in there ever heard of serveilance equpiment? Colonel Jacobs had been momentarilty surprised when blue flames-_blue flames_- had appeared in the light of the small dark haired kid he'd hit a few minutes ago, but now, after hearing their plan and become fully convinced he was indeed surperior intelligence wise, he wasn't worried. In fact, he welcomed the challenge.

"Fury." He barked and Fury took his eyes off the road for a moment to acknowledge he'd hear Jacobs, "When we get out, don't bother uncuffing the small one. In fact, take him to that cave we're calling a lab for some tests."

"Yes sir." Fury said.

"I think we're gonna get a chance to try out our new toy on him." Fury blanched.

"Something wrong?" Jacob's sneered.

"He's just a kid." Fury said after a moment.

"He's a magical freak who's threatening to blast you." Jacobs said, "You want to get blasted? Go ahead. But I don't. So I'm gonna keep that from happening."

"But if he has to use his hands, how are you going to place-"

"With a little force." Jacobs smiled and Fury felt sick.

"Your sick."

"And you are my subordinate. So keep your thoughts to yourself."

* * *

Thor's joints were begining to ache. The ride had become bumpy and intolerable. Talking had ceased, not much being left to be said.

Thor looked at his little brother, who was currently trying to wipe away some of the dried blood on his forehead with his knee, drawing it close to his chest. He winced everytime the carrige jumped so bad his head slipped on his knee and he ended up touching one of the areas that man had hit him.

When Loki issued a sharp intake of breath the next time he accidentally touched one of the sore areas of his head Thor manuvered himself so he was right infront of him.

"Brother." He said softly, the others weren't paying attention and Thor wanted this to be as private as was currently possible.

"What?" Loki asked just as softly.

"I promise I will get you out of this. I promise that man won't hurt you again."

Loki was silent for a moment, then grinned weakly, "I'm not a child Thor, I'm fourteen. I can handle myself."

"But I'm the older brother." Thor said queitly, "I'm supposed to protect you."

Loki still grinned, "Thanks Thor, but if I need your help, I'll call." Thor didn't look satisfied so Loki kicked his foot gently, "Thanks Thor." Thor realized sadly that's all he was gonna get so he leaned back against the wall and tried to remain calm the rest of the ride.

* * *

When the swat team van holding the six strange characters parked, Jacobs practically jumped from his barking orders into his walkie talkie

"Get the energy bands ready!" A scramble of electricity and static issued from the walkie talkie, "Get the men ready! Aim for small one. We need him incapacitated." Fury followed silently behind, pocketing his own taser and instead reaching for a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

"Allright, everyone ready," Thor said softly as they heard a scuffle of people running around outside, "we're to attack the moment they open that door!"

Thor stood at the forefront, legs bent slightly, heels off the ground, ready to run. Loki stood by his side, ready for battle. Sif whipped her hair back, trying to calm her before battle jitters. Hogun fingered the throwing knives strapped to the back of his belt. He'd spent a good number of minutes adjusting the belt so as to move the knives back there. Volstagg and Fandrall faced the back of the carrige, trying to grab a knife for each hand. When they did they tucked them up their wrists, concelead by sleeves and ready for close-combat use.

Finally, when Thor could stand the anticipation no longer, the door to the carrige opened.

"CHARGE!" Thor bellowed, running foreward and head-butting the first person he saw. The man went down without protest and Thor ran to the next target.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE WAITING FOR! TASE HIM!" The man in the dark blue screamed. Thor, upon hearing this command, dropped down low, expecting something to shoot at him.

"LOKI!" Sif screamed behind him and Thor turned to see hundreds of small thin black wires had shot themselves into his brother and were shooting lightning at him!

Loki's bloodcurdling screams of pain as he was electrocuted were all Thor heard as he ran towards his brother, almost reaching him but a tall agent stepped in his way. Thor head-butted him but the man didn't fall, instead he grabbed Thor's shoulder.

"NO!" Thor screamed and looked up, ready to tear the man to shreds with just his teeth.

He recognized the man as the one who had grabbed Sif. He had a sad, almost angry look in his eyes as he grabbed Thor's shoulder again and hit Thor somewhere in the neck. Thor felt his muscles seize up, his knees buckle under him as his vison clouded.

"No! No..." Thor coughed as his vision went dark. The last thing he saw from the ground was Loki fall to the ground, still jerking from the electricity.

* * *

Loki coughed awake, air fighting to reach his lungs as he awoke to never ending pain. Finally, when his vision cleared and he could breathe freely again, Loki realized he wasn't outside anymore.

He was in a small strange room, barely the size of a small bedroom maybe. A light was shining brightly over him and he was strapped to a table, his wrists held their by thick metal straps. He was surrounded by strange objects that beeped or hummed and blinked different colored lights. The room was cold and Loki realized someone had changed his clothes. Instead of his normal attire consisting of a small amount of armour, or his princly garb, he was wearing a shapeless light blue hospital gown and a pair of sweats to match. His boots had also been removed, leaving him with only bare feet.

Now that his arms were bare, Loki could see small pin prick like scars running up and down his arm from those strange cords that had elecrtified him.

Loki struggled against his retraints and one of the larger objects that Loki only now realized he was connected to by a thin see-through wire beeped loudly, flashing a red light.

A window in one of the walls suddenelly whooshed it's curtains aside and Loki could see the man who'd hit him with a gun earlier. He wore a smug look on his face and when he saw Loki he smiled even wider.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked through a microphone that relayed it through a speaker. Loki snarled at him.

"Listen you foul cretin," Loki snarled, "I am Loki Odinson, and when my father learns of what you have done to his son he will reign fury down upon you lik-"

"Like nothing pipsqueak. I heard your little plan in the car." Loki didn't understand how that was possible but he did involuntarily inhale in fear. "Daddy has no idea were you are right now doesn't he? Your _mine_ you little brat. And until I say so, you're not going anywhere."

Loki stared murdurously at his captor, "But you forget fool, I am a master of magic. I will transform you into scum not worthy of the filthiest pond!"

"How? Your hands are restrained, and you need those right?" the man laughed wickedly, "Your at my mercy face it. But thank you for pointing out that little detail."

"What?" Loki asked.

"Well, obviously I can't keep you strapped there forever. And I can't let you roam free. You and your little friends might escape and then were would we be? Back at square one and I can't have that." Jacobs pressed a button and the door opened. In walked two figures in scrubs, face masks, and hair caps. One of them pushed a small cart carrying what looked to be bracelets, anklets, and a headband.

"What are those?" Loki tried to sound braver than he felt but only ended up sounding more scared.

"Well, you say you can control magic, and since we don't really have anything to counter that I'm going with the next best thing." Inside the room one of the figures wheeled another cart around to Loki's tableside. They whipped a sheet off, revealing the cart contained a tray of surgical tools. The figure picked up a long, sharp looking scalpel and examined it before replacing it and picking up another, longer and sharper scalpel.

"I'm going for energy in general. Those devices they're gonna sugically fit to you will surpress any magicall energy you have. You'll be as powerless as your hulking friends."

"That's still pretty powerfull." Loki spat, not looking away from the surgeon inspecting his tools.

"But not powerfull enough." Jacobs sneered. There was suddenelly a knock at the door of the room Jacobs was sitting in and Fury poked his head through.

"The other prisoners are waking up."

"Perfect. Make sure they're ready for questioning."

"Yes sir." And then Fury disapeared behind the door.

"Hear that Looney?" Jacobs said, he'd intentionally let Loki hear Fury's words, "Your friends are about to get a visit from me."

"It's _Loki!"_ Loki spat.

"Whatever," Jacobs got up, "Oh, and due to the danger of your possible 'magical defenses' triggering should we put you under, you'll be awake the entire surgery." Loki's face paled and he began to sputter.

"N-no! Y-ou-NO!"

"Sorry kid, that's just life. Sometimes your the bug, and sometimes your the freaky carnival kid strapped to an operating table." And with that Jacobs left, leaving the surgery to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Im gonna go out on a major universe bending limb here and guess that before Odin cast Thor out the spell on Mjolnir wasn't there so anyone really could pick it up. Im actually interested in knowing if thats the case so could someone please in their reviews confirm whether or not thats true?**

**Im sorry, I keep finding all these little flaws and am just now trying to patch them up.**

* * *

Thor woke to a pain in his neck and a headache. He shook his head alittle, trying to clear it and opened his eyes to see he was in a holding cell. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in a metal plating, and the wall was lined with iron rings attached to the walls. He saw, to a mixture of relief and anger, his friends were chained to the rings, three rings apart from eachother. When Thor attempted to move he found he too was chained.

His friends sat, staring at one another sullenly, they had not noticed his return to conciousness. They looked scared and upset. Sif was sporting a slim cut on her left jawbone and Volstagg had a black eye developing. Fandrall winced with every breath and Hogun kept readjusting and wincing his ankle.

"Friends," Thor said, "I am glad to see you are still breathing." He smiled warmly, but instead of returning the smile they all looked at him in fear.

Thor didn't understand until he'd looked at the situation properly. And then, with a silent gasp in fear, Thor felt his stomach drop open.

Loki was not among them.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asked quietly. When no one answered Thor shouted the question, "Tell me where my brother is!" Sif flinched, swallowing hard. Volstagg's breathing became shallow and Hogun closed his eyes.

"We don't know." Fandrall said, not making eye contact, "They... They dragged him off somewhere else when we were defeated. They said they'd return him sooner or... later."

Thor felt himself go numb. His little brother, Loki, the one he still sometimes couldn't help but picture as a small defenseless boy, was no where to be found. Lost in the clutches of people working under a man who had no problem with making children suffer, as he'd so announced when he had a gun pointed at his brother's head.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Thor screamed, kicking the floor and walls as hard as he could.

"Thor stop!" Volstagg cried but Thor wouldn't listen.

"MAN IN BLUE! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Thor screamed, reaching out and kicking the door to their cell.

"Thor stop!" Sif cried desperatly, "That won't solve anything, in fact it could make things-"

"Worse?" Jacobs asked as he entered the cell, flanked by two bodyguards. Thor pulled himself up, back against the wall and fixed the man with a most furious stare.

"What has happened to Loki?" Thor demanded.

"Nothing." Jacobs said condescendingly. Then he looked at the bodyguard on his left, who nodded and ducked out of the room, coming back in holding a speaker. Jacobs removed from his pocket a small remote with two buttons. One green and one red. "How about this, you answer my questions, and I don't leave this on," Jacobs pressed the green button and the speaker emitted someone's bloodcurdling screams, everyone winced at the shrillness but Thor breathed harder, afraid of who's screams those could be. Jacobs pressed the red button and the speaker was silenced, "All day. Or atleast until it's over."

"What's over?" asked Thor.

"You'll see." Jacobs sneered.

"Who is that on the other end?" Thor cried.

"Oh, you mean this end?" Jacobs pressed the green button again and Loki's screams filled the room. When they were silenced Jacobs leaned in close to Thor's face, "You and I both know who that is." he whispered. Thor didn't even think, he reared back and slammed his head into Jacob's. Jacobs fell back on his butt, clutching his face.

"Ow!" Jacobs cried, pulling his hand away to reveal a furious look on his face. He pressed the green button and this time let the screams sound for even longer. Thor endured hearing Loki scream and cry, choking on probably tears and spit as he pleaded with anyone who would listen to release him, offering up anything he could think of:information, magic, favors, even his silence. By the time Jacobs shut it off everyone but him seemed affected. Sif wsa sobbing while Fandrall and Vollstagg had tears in their eyes. Hogun looked pale and even the bodyguards looked squeamish. One was even shaking slightly.

Thor was completely numb, tears trailing down his face and his breath coming in shallow. He felt lightheaded. Jacobs leaned down again, "He seems willing to talk, doesn't he?"

Thor snapped.

"MONSTER! BLITHERING SCUM! I WILL SEEK MY REVENGE! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU LAID A HAND ON ANY OF US! I WILL RIP YOU IN TWO WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Thor went on screaming in Jacob's face but Jacobs merely looked bored as he checked his watch. Then he got up, pressing the green button again and Loki's screams mixed with Thor's eventually over powering them as Loki began screaming for people to help him.

"FATHER! MOTHER! THOR! HELP ME! HELP ME THOR! PLEASE! HELP ME! THO-" Jacobs shut the speaker off again and Thor was reduced to a fresh, loud sob.

"We'll come back later." Jacobs said, looking around. The moment the door slammed shut behind him looked up at the devestated Thor.

"Thor... I am so sorry." She whispered, her voice rougher from crying. Thor didn't appear to acknowledge her. He'd pulled his knees close and he was currently sobbing into them.

"Just let him get it out." Volstagg whispered when Sif kept staring at Thor, waiting for some sort of answer.

Thor didn't move from that postion for a long time.

* * *

Fury sat at his desk chair, staring at the ceiling and trying to get his breathing under control.

_He's a child!_ He thought to himself, _They're operating on a child!_ He had been expecting Jacobs to do something about the boys ability to conjuer, but not _that!_ He'd been expecting something like a seperate cell with those things tied to him or possibly Jacobs inducing the kid to go into a coma. Not surgically attaching those things to the kid though!

"Whats wrong Nick?" Jacobs asked as he strode in, sitting down at his own desk and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Nothing sir." Fury said evenly, forcing himself to make eye contact. Jacobs smiled plastically at him.

"Good, in that case I want you to start the interrogations in an hour." With that Jacobs took up one of his files and opened it, looking through it for something.

"Yes sir." Fury said, not bothering to protest. He got up silently and left the room. Moments later another agent came scurying in.

"What's their progress?" Jacobs asked.

"They've attached the bracelets and the anklets. Their going to attach the head band now and when their sure everything connected to the system they'll activate it."

"Good... good." Jacobs said creepily, drinking deeply from his coffee mug.

* * *

Thor had since calmed down enough to keep a lid on his emotions and most of his comments.

"Thor," Siff tried again, wiping the tear tracks from her face with her arm, "We are all so so-"

"I do not want your pity." Thor said poisonously, "It was not your fault, so I do not want condolences for this. I want the man's head on a platter and my brother returned." Sif looked down at her legs, swallowing hard. The other three looked in different directions, not sure what to do.

Finally, Volstagg forced himself to look at Thor.

"Thor, do you think if their operating-"

"Butchering!" Thor seethed.

"Right butchering," Volstagg said quickly, "But, do you think this might lead to the dropping of the spell keeping us hidden from Heimdall?"

Thor was silent. He did not know what to feel. Suspicion that Volstagg asked this question for selfish purposes and then anger for it followed by guilt at his accusation and to top it off, confusion. He did not know anything about magic, especially anything Loki could preform. Finally, Thor shook his head.

"I am not sure. I know nothing of that or any level of magic Volstagg, I'm sorry." Volstagg shook his head, "Nothing to apologize for."

A soft knocking emmitted from the door and then it slowly opened, revealing the agent that had knocked Thor out.

"Hello," He said quietly, "I am Agent Fury of the Supreme Headquarters-International Espionage-Law-Enforcement Division, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D., and I am here to questiong you on the events surrounding this town during the past few days." Fury said it all mechanically, like a robot, not a man.

"Where is Loki?" Thor raged.

Fury turned to an agent waiting by the door, "We'll start with him." With that Agent Fury walked out, allowing for the other agent to unlock and then help up Thor.

He was led down a hall and towards a small cubicle sized office. Inside he was locked to a table and sat down in a chair. Fury sat in one opposite of him, holding a file and a clipboard. Already on the table was a tape recorder. Fury pressed record and uncapped his pen.

"Please state your name for the record." He said. Thor wanted to disobey, he wanted to kick at the man, throw the table and fight his way out of here. Then he'd be free to find Loki and free his friends.

But he was afraid the man named Jacobs would reach one or all of them first.

So he simply said, "Thor Odinson." Fury looked up.

"Like the Norse God of Thunder?"

"The same." Fury nodded and wrote something on the clipboard down.

"State where you were three days ago as of today."

"In Asgard." Fury gave him an odd look but the ferocity in Thors faced quieted any arising questions.

"What is your connection to," He opened the file and placed photos portraying the celtic like circles stamped into the desert sand, "These."

"First you tell me what you've done to my brother." Thor said.

"We have merely inhibited his ability to cause disturbances throughout the investigation." Fury said, "Please tell me your connection to the objects in the photographs."

"They are the landing marks of those traveling from Asgard." Thor said, "What _exactly_ have you done to Loki? Why was he screaming? _How did you hurt him?_" Fury looked up at him, something dancing in his eyes.

"What do you mean they're what you say they are?" He asked, his voice even.

Thor sighed, "When Asgardians travel they use the bridge called the Bifrost. It leaves a marker so the travelers and the gatekeeper Heimdall might locate one another easily and transport the Asgardians back to Asgard."

"What's it doing in a New Mexico desert?" Fury asked.

"That's just simply where they landed. They transported themselves to your New York for a few days then returned so as to reenter the Bifrost."

"So, they went on a vacation?"

"Recoinassance." Thor said. When Fury's eyes shot up Thor wondered if that was the right word.

"You planning something?"

"No." Thor said quickly, worried he'd possibly made things worse, "My father, the Allfather, Odin, wished to know why there were great blasts of fires in the sky and screaming. He feared a return of the Jotuns, giant ice monsters intent on destroying everything. When it turned out to be your celebration of a New Year they returned after a few days."

"So why are you here?" Fury asked.

Thor couldn't look him in the eye, it seemed so trivial now, "One of the original travellers took his daughter with him, and when she returned bearing objects from her travels we were all so intrigued we wished to see them ourselves." Thor swallowed, "We didn't realize the first trip had started the Midgardian rulers searching for answers."

Fury nodded and made a note on his clipboard and he replaced the pictures in the file.

When he got up Thor started.

"Please," Fury paused, not moving or looking at anything, "Please we just want to go home. We promise to not return. Just let us leave with my brother."

Fury sighed deeply, then looked at Thor, compassion burning in his eyes, "I'm sorry Thor, there's nothing I can do."

* * *

Loki lay on a bloody table, his hospital gown and sweats blood stained and soaked in sweat. He hiccuped the last of his sobs as tears ran down his face. His arms were currently laying in pans of cold water, blood stained bandages covering the areas where skin met metal. His ankles felt like they were on fire as the surgeons finished tying the bandages to them.

Loki stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing anything, in to much a daze from the pain and shock. He mumbled random strings of nonsense quietly, pausing every so often to cough or hiccup as a new sob would escape him.

"Tell Jacobs the surgery was successful." one surgeon said to the other, "He's in recovery now." His partner nodded and left the room. The first one then walked over and checked Loki's vitals, flashing a flashlight in his eyes and checking his heart beat. Then he reached into the tray and pulled out a syringe. Feeling for a vein in Loki's arm, he injected the contents into him.

"Little Morphine to take the pain away." He said before packing this on his tray table up and setting the sheet back over them. He wheeled them into a corner, to wash later.

Loki instantly felt dizzy, the room spinning, and he had to resist the urge to throw up.

"Something... in... me... hurts... right?" He muttered softly, slipping in and out of conciousness. He coughed violently a few times and was still, lost staring at the ceiling, trying to complete one thought but his mind rambling off in different directions as the pain ebbed away.

He closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep, his body to overcome with pain to bother trying to keeping him awake.

His dreams were fractured and random, like looking at a broken mirror while rolling down a hill tied to the inside of a barrel.

He saw his mother and father, staring worridly over him and Thor. He didn't know why, but Thor and he were toddlers again, running around playing with wood swords.

"He can't handle himself." Frigga said to Odin and Odin nodded, waving his hand and suddenelly Loki felt pain in his wrists and ankles. He looked down when he heard a dull thud and saw he no longer possessed hands or feet. He fell face-first to the floor, struggling to get up without his hands or feet, only bloody stumps.

"Father!" Loki screamed and Odin raised his hand again. Loki began to scream louder, "Father stop!" He spied the present, teenage Thor standing aways off and Loki was sure he'd help him. But Thor merely stared at him as Loki cried out, "Thor! Stop father! Help me!" Then Loki merely wailed as Thor turned his back on Thor and left the dream. Loki looked over, knowing he was doomed, as Odin let his hand fall again and Loki's head exploded with pain.

Loki shook himself awake, coughing harder and tears of pain streaking down his cheeks. How long was he out?

The Surgeon stood over him again, "I guess pain medications are a bad idea huh?" Loki merely groaned, the full force of the pain hitting him like a wall again, "You've been out for about two hours but you were screaming here and there the whole time. We kept thinking you were awake." The Surgeon removed the bandages on Loki's wrists and Loki saw for the first time the angry red flesh that met the metal bracelets. His skin looked painful and ugly. He felt a tugging on his head and he realized they had indeed attached the headband. Loki wanted to run his fingers along it, feel the damage, but he couldnt bring himself to move either of his arms. Both screamed in pain everytime he tried to move or the Surgeon accidentally brushed against them.

The same went for his feet, and Loki wondered how he'd walk again.

"Anyway, we'll be movin' you shortly. This rooms not ours, so we gotta leave when the owners tell us to. But you just rest now and I'll come get ya okay?" He clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder and Loki cried out. The surgeon quickly withdrew his hand and left, having removed all the bandages.

Loki was left alone again, this time with the pain beating down on him from everywhere.

* * *

Thor was led back into his cell by Fury who didn't bother locking him back up, merely closing and locking the door.

"What are you doing?" One of the agents asked, "He might try to escape."

"He's to concerned about what would happen to his brother to try anything." Fury said, walking away, contemplating drinking this whole thing out of his memory when it was over.

* * *

**okay, so I promise to be more time line consistent, I hate it when I slip up like that so sorry!**

**Anyway, how about that? Three updates! Ahhh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all the review so far! I love it!  
****And I'm gonna take a second to answer a few real quick:**

**Oomara13: You come anywhere near me with any object of any kind and I'll put Loki in a permanent body cast**

**Fortuona: Yeah, I'm sorry about that (again!), yesterday when I updated three times I was being rushed, especially on chapter 4. I can be pedantic about those things too, so I promise to keep a better look out as this story goes on thanks!**

**And as always a few story reminders: It is 1985, Loki and Thor and the other are teenagers, Fury has a phone that can send short distance messages (because I needed him to alert Jacobs some how and that seemed easier again, I apologize for that), the director of S.H.E.I.L.D. at the moment is a Colonel named Jacobs, and (as Oomara pointed out to me angrily yesterday) Loki isn't the super skilled magician we all know and love in Thor, he still needs his whole hand to conduct magic so that it why he didn't just lift one finger to make things explode.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Jacobs had been sure to interagate everyone, and he'd confirmed all their stories matched, one of his agents came running up to him.

"Sir, everything their talking about, it's the stuff of legends!"

"What?" Jacobs. The way this agent put it, just sounded ridiculous.

"Bifrost, their names, Thor and Loki, it is actually all stuff from old Norse Myths."

Jacobs had never been one to believe in magic, but even under the most strenous of interrogation tactics all of them had stuck to the story. And that one kid, Loki, at the restaurant, and in the van... It had been enough to make Jacobs suspect maybe there was something going on here.

God or not, this group of kids were powerful. And Jacob began to salivate at the type of power he could have under him should there power belong to him.

But how to get it?

* * *

It had probably been hours since Thor had first arrived at this horrible place. But it felt like much longer. It felt like days or even months. And the lack of information on his brother's predicament only made things worse for Thor. Every time he closed his eyes he could see his imaginings of what could be happening to his brother in gory, intricate detail.

Volstagg had been the last to be questioned, and when he'd returned he said he'd seen the sun setting through a window he'd passed.

Where was Loki? Thor was begining to fear he was dead. His screams had been horrible coming through that speaker.

Thor feared what would happen if he escaped and didn't bring Loki back with him alive. He was sure his father would be dissapointed in him, and his mother... of gosh his mother. She would be heartbroken. She loved them both so much, and if one of her children died... Thor feared to contemplate what she would do.

And it's not as if he could free himself and come back with help. He didn't know if Heimdall could see or hear him. And besides, what would they do to Loki as punishment? Thor could easily see them locking his brother away somewhere, powerless and alone. Never to be seen again.

"Thor?" Someone said, dragging the boy out of his thoughts. Thor looked up to see Sif and the other three staring at him, worry in their eyes. They were still locked up, attached to the rings by silver bracelets Thor had heard Fury call "handcuffs".

"Thor you must be strong." Sif said quickly, refusing to look away, "You'r our leader, and you must be strong. If not for ours, for Loki's."

"Yes, you can't break down now." Fandrall agreed.

"And besides, you do not want your brother to see you like this, easily broken and afraid do you?" Volstagg smiled.

"A leader needs to be strong, even in the worst of times." Hogun said.

Thor smiled and stood up, "Thank you friends, for your comforting and strengthening words. I promise you we will make it out of here, all of us together. And when we do, these mortal fools will wish they'd left us to eat burgers in peace." The three warrios smiled at the last of that sentence and Sif couldn't help but let a giggle escape her. Thor laughed aloud at his own humor and spread his hands wide, "For Loki, and for all of us, I promise to be a strong leader and save us."

"We don't doubt you will Thor." Sif said seriously and the other three cried, "Hear Hear!" Thor sat down again and reclined against the wall. The others leaned back as well, sitting not as comfortably with their arms restrained above them.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Volstagg after a moment of silence. Thor screwed up his face, thinking hard.

"At the moment, I suggest we lie low until Loki has returned to us. We don't want him to suffer for our deeds." Thor said after a few moments.

"So we let them lock us in cages like animals only to be let out for whatever whimsy they can imagine?" Sif asked, anger fringing her voice.

"No, we merely do not outright attack anyone so as not to provoke them into hurting Loki. We do not know what savagery they may possess." Thor said quickly.

"I like it." Hogun said, "It allows for some lashback, but still protects our captured friend." Sif, Fandrall, and Volstagg nodded slowly, and Thor sighed in relief. He knew the whole plan sounded cowardly compared to what they would do when Loki was returned.

"What do you think they're doing to him?" Volstagg asked. Sif kicked him swiftly.

"I don't think that's an appropriate topic for discussion!" She hissed, motioning her head at Thor. Thor smiled weakly.

"It's allright, I've been wondering the same thing myself."

"Aren't you worried you won't see him again?" Sif asked.

"Very, and I hate to think of what my parent's reactions would be."

"Come now Thor," Fandrall said, "I do not believe they would merely outright kill him. Then, and I hate to say this, they'd have no leverage. No way to keep us down or shut us up."

"Yes, but what's to stop them from torturing him unnecisarily?" Thor asked. The silence that followed wasn't comforting.

* * *

Loki was in a daze. He wasn't sure where he was, he only knew he wasn't in the room where they'd operated on him. The lights were dim and he was sitting on a chair with wheels. The bracelets glinted off what little light there was, flashing cruel reminders of what was causing his pain.

His wrists, ankles, and head still throbbed from pain, the angry red flesh was becoming inflamed. Loki wanted to lie down, the rest of his thin frame wracked with exhaustion. His throat also still hurt from screaming for so long.

Jacobs entered with a bang, the door nearly bouncing back and hitting him but a bodyguard behind him stopped it.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna work." Jacobs said, smiling a wide toothy smile when Loki looked up before continuing, "Your _not_ gonna use your magic no matter what _I_ do to you. Your going to be a good little boy and follow orders, and I _wont_ hurt you or your little friends. Ok?" Loki scowled, refusing to answer.

"Answer," Jacobs said, gaining a sudden dangerous air about him, "Now." Loki instead leaned back into the wheel chair and fixed the man with a stony look.

"Come on kid," Jacobs said, reaching out to touch the headband, sending a searing pain through Loki's temple. But Loki refused to let his face change, no matter how badly he wanted to cry out. "Cat got your tounge." He began to tossle Loki's hair.

"You would do well not to touch me with your filthy hands." Loki snarled, swatting the hand away and trying to hide the cringe from the pain as he did so. Jacobs rubbed his hand where it had been hit and his face grew dark.

He leaned down close to Loki's face and smiled wickedly.

"With one order I could have one of the others shot." Loki maintained his scowl, "I'll start with the blonde one." Jacobs took pleasure in the fear that flashed in Loki's eyes before the scowl returned. "The long haired one." Jacobs said and Loki's faced gained a feral look.

"You will not touch him! You will keep yourself and your barbarianistic weapons away from all of us! When my powers return I will-" Jacobs slapped Loki so hard he saw stars. Now the whole left side of Loki's head was screaming with pain and he couldn't stop a few tears from falling down his face.

"Shutup kid." Jacobs said before walking out, snapping at one of the guards to wheel Loki behind him.

* * *

The semi-pleasant mood that had filled the room had long since disapated as it was replaced with silence in the Asgardian's cell. The screams and nags in the back of Thor's mind reminding him that he shouldn't be smiling right now. It wasn't right. He sat there talking pleasantly while his brother suffered. Thor now sat, reclining against the wall, wishing he knew where Loki was.

And was surprised to see him in the doorway as the cell door slammed open. Dressed in the still blood stained clothes his face and eyes were red from crying. There were still a few tears falling silently. Thor could see metal bracelets clamped to his wrists that were surrounded by red, swelled flesh.

"There ya' go." Jacobs said, lifting Loki by the arm pits and tossing him in Thor's direction like a sack of potatoes before sneering at the group and locking the door.

Thor shot to where his brother lay, trembling on the floor.

"Brother." Thor whispered, placing a hand on Loki's arm and head. Loki shrieked when Thor's hand made contact with his head, where the headband sat, attached to the young trickster.

"Loki!" Thor cried, "Loki look at me!" Loki didn't want to move. He didn't want to have to use his hands or feet ever again. Thor reached down under him and lifted Loki into a sitting position.

"What did they do to you?" Thor asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly. Loki swallowed hard, trying to force back the last of his tears.

"They... they... Oh brother! It was so awful! They... They attached these," Loki held up his wrist, whimpering a little as he did so, "And these," he pulled up the cuff of his bloody sweats to reveal the anklets, "and this headband so I can't preform magic."

"Can we not take them off?" Thor asked, a deep, bottomless pit opening in his stomach. Loki swallowed hard.

"They attached them Thor. To my _skin_." Thor didn't hear if Loki said anything after that, his vision went red with blood as he shot up and began pounding angrily on the door, screaming like mad.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN _TOUCH_ MY BROTHER, A PRINCE OF ASGARD! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR LAYING A HAND ON HIM! COME IN HERE SO I MAY EXACT MY REVENGE! FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU MONSTER! THERE WILL BE BLOOD! THERE WILL BE SUFFERING! THERE WILL BE-"

"Thor!" Sif screamed, pulling Thor's attention to her, "Thor stop! That's madness, they won't answer."

"So we let them get away with this?" Thor snarled angrily, "Look what they have done to my brother Sif! They've taken his magic, a gift granted to him by birth, and barbarically cut peices of metal into his flesh!" Sif, already looking sick from when Loki had told them, winced at Thor's words.

"Thor," Volstagg said softly, "Screaming won't help. And we can do nothing for him." Thor's anger was dissipating, being replaced by desperation and hopelessness.

"Thor help you brother." Fandrall whispered softly. Thor swalloed a lump in his throat and looked back at where Loki still sat, staring at the corner of the cell, wiping his eyes against his shoulder.

Thor crossed the room, sitting across from his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will get us out of here." He said, his face and voice like stone.

Loki looked at him, with wide, desperate eyes.

"Promise?" He asked.

* * *

Fury was watching everything unfold on the security camera outside the cell. He'd opted to have this shift watching them.

When Jacobs closed the door and locked it after uncerimoniously throwing the child into the room Fury clenched a fist, fighting to yell at his superior for his unjust treatment of a prisoner.

"You feel pity for them?" Jacobs asked, noticing the look on Fury's face.

"They are our prisoners," Fury said evenly, "Isn't that enough? Do you really need to _throw_ them places when they can barely walk?"

"Well I sure as hell wasn't _walking_ in there if that's what you wanted me to do." Jacobs said before walking off befor Fury could reply. Fury growled and looked back at the monitors. The blonde guy, Thor, had sat the other one up and was currently screaming and pounding his fist on the doors. Fury had to turn down the volume on the speakers, it was so loud. Fury was glad when the girl stopped him. A few minutes later and Fury could hear Thor talking civilly to his brother.

_"I will get us out of here."_ Fury couldn't really make out his facial expression on the small tv screen, but he didn't have to gues that is was a serious one.

_"Promise?"_ Loki's voiced asked through the speakers.

Thor was silent a moment and then he nodded his head.

_"On my life and Odin's beard brother, I promise."_

Fury jerked back into his chair annoyed. How could the kid make such a stupid promise? This was a government base, impenetrable from the inside and out. These kids weren't going anywhere until Jacobs said so. And a mad sadist like Jacobs was the kind to play with his food before eating it.

Fury sighed and laid his head in his hands.

These kids were doomed.

* * *

"Any word yet?" Frigga asked, approaching her husband outside the dining hall. Odin suddenely found the floor much more interesting than he had seconds before. Frigga sighed desperatly and fell back against the wall, hands on her heart and hand. Odin rushed to her, trying to pull her from the wall but she refused. Her breathing shallow.

"I'm so worried." She whispered, "When Heimdall said he couldn't see them and with how long they've been gone I fear the worst." Odin sighed.

"Im sorry dear, but I don't know what much else there is to do."

"You could get off your pedestal and search!" Frigga snapped, standing straight and staring daggers at Odin, "You sit here, twidling thumbs idly whle our children suffer!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Odin snarled, but Frigga wasn't having it.

"You get out there! You start looking in all the nine realms! Do so, or I swear I'll do it. And I don't care where I'll start first, and I don't care who I step on in my search. You get out there and find our children or I'll do it. And if I must do it, I swear Odin, you will lose not only your children but you will lose me! I will not be married to a man who cares so little for children-"

"I care about my children Frigga!" Odin bellowed so instensely Frigga was silenced, she could see tears in his eyes, "I care for our children as I care for you."

Frigga was silent.

"Then go." She said before stalking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woulda had this out sooner but someone (Oomara!) kept deleting the chapter! So, this is the third incarnation of chapter 6, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!  
Ima answer some before I begin:**

**LightIsTheKey14: After much consideration about what I could do with the character whether or not he had the extra eyeball, I have decided: Yes, he has both eyes. So everyone remember: HE HAS BOTH EYES!**

**NinjaViper: Me too! He's supposed to be a wise king and father, but there are seriously some things it's obvious you tell people. In my opinion, the subject of Loki being a frost giant could have been handled so much better than Loki having to have found out himself! I'm actually rather worried about their future interactions in the upcoming Thor 2 movie... What with Loki being a criminal now and Odin being a little on the idiot parent side. :(**

**Miyu: The only thing I can say after reading your review is: LOL!**

**Okay, thank you and keep reading and reviewing! And please! Ask questions! I love answering them! I'm serious! I don't mind if you don't understand something! It shows people are reading and thinking! It's good! I love it!**

* * *

The makeshift lab near the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. base was alive with activity. All the top scientist assigned to the project were surrounding Jacobs, with test results, history articles, and their own physiology notes in hand. They were pointing to a chart set out on a table in front of Jacobs showing the comparisons to human blood and the blood samples taken from Loki.

"Sir, there's not enough data to be able to differentiate the Asgardian blood from our own." One said, shoving the test results under Jacob's nose.

"And we'd need more tests before we could be able to even try to pinpoint where they hanrness the power and energy to use... _magic_." Another said.

"Sir we can't harness their power without data."

Jacobs sighed, trying to make the illusions in his head a reality. With this power, Jacobs wouldn't have to answer to anyone. Not the police here, not the government, not even the Council!

* * *

Thor woke again from his unrestful slumber. The cell was dark, only a dim safety light was on in the corner near the door and that wasn't bright enough to illuminate the whole cell. Soft snoring could be heard from the others in the cell, their breathing deep and even. Thor looked over, and he could see the small crumpled form of his brother curled up in one of the corners. Fandrall had diligently lent his prince his cape as a blanket and now Loki was warmed by a deep blue cape, revealing his slow, yet unsteady breathing as he slept. Volstagg had lent Thor his, and Thor pulled the red material closer to his chin as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Can't sleep either?" Someone said in the darkness. Thor turned to see Volstagg staring at him, the light making his eyes twinkle in the darkness.

"For now." Thor said, readjusting so as to see his friend better, "Are you cold? I could give this back to you." Thor said. Volstagg only shook his head.

"I'm fine, I've been colder." Volstagg said, "And besides, it would not do me much good considering it cannot cover half of me." And to make his point he shook his restraints.

Thor sat up on his elbows, "It pains me to see you all like this." He said.

"Ah, do not worry my friend, we will find a way out somehow."

"You sound so sure of this." Thor said.

"Because I am. No matter what, we always find some way out. Remember when we were trapped in Svartalheim, surrounded by Svartalfar? We thought we were surrely done for when your father, Odin Allfather, appeared and saved us?"

"But I cannot always rely on my father." Thor said, shaking his head, "Because what should happen the next time? Or the time after that? We'd surely die."

"And you'll surely die if you don't get quiet!" Sif hissed, eyes still closed. Thor and Volstagg looked at her, and then, dramatically, Volstagg yawned, bid Thor goodnight, and closed his eyes.

Thor smiled and laid back down, and just before sleep claimed him, he heard Sif say softly, "But seriously Thor, we'll find a way out of this."

* * *

Fury was pissed.

No, he was beyond pissed. He was enraged.

He stormed through the base, hand clenched around a written order he'd recieved that morning, and the other placed tightly on the butt of his holstered gun.

He slammed the order down on the table closest to Jacobs when he entered the makeshift lab.

"What the hell is this?" He cried to Jacobs, who waved away the scientist trying to show him something on a clipboard.

"I believe, that's a written order Fury." Jacobs said, looking at it.

"This is barbaric!" Fury said, and Jacobs smirked, sauntering over to him and leaning in real close.

"Fury, I like my job. And I'm going to do it. Because I like it, and want to keep it." He said, pulling away.

"But to test innocent, one injured, children? They complied with every order, they told us everything! Why not let them go?" Fury cried.

"Because, Nick," Fury twitched, "Our job is law-enforcement. We protect the country from whatever anyone could throw at us. And these Asgardians, well, they're in a whole different ball park then us. We just can't compete."

"So your defending us from _children?_" Fury asked snidely. Jacobs suddenely gained a very dark look.

"I'm defending us from anything they could shoot at us by getting bigger guns. And the best way to do that is to work with the source material that has been _conveiniently_ placed in my lap."

"Oh I get it, your just gonna shoot at children so you can try to learn something." Fury snarled.

"Listen kid, I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine. You will follow orders, you will do what is asked of you, and you will stop with all this backtalk!" Jacobs slammed his hand down on the table for emphasis, "Or so help me you will be wandering around this desert with half a brain and ten percent of your memory. Do you understand me?" Fury was silent, staring at Jacobs with cold, dead eyes.

"Yeah, I understand." He said, "Sir." And with that he grabbed his paper and walked out of the room.

* * *

Thor had not been the first one to wake when the regular lights snapped on, nor was he the last. When he awoke Hogun and Fandrall were deep in a quiet conversation, Sif and Volstagg were still asleep.

Thor looked to the other side of the room and could see Loki still asleep, his form rising and falling under the cape.

"Good morning Thor." Fandrall said half heartedly, finally noticing him. Thor smiled and sat up, placing the cape next to Volstagg and scooting as close as he could to Hogun and Fandrall, barred from them only from Sif and Volstagg's stretched out legs.

"We were merely discussing a possible way out of this." Hogun said stormily, "So far we cannot think of anything that allows us all to escape in one go."

"We devised a possible plan, but it would require two of us to stay behind." Fandrall said quickly, not quite making eye contact with Thor.

"And by two you mean my brother and a babysitter?" Thor said dryly. Fandrall swallowed and Hogun nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Thor, but with his injuries, escape just isn't immeadiatly possible, not without some outside help." Fandrall explained. Thor frowned at the floor, refusing to look up as he thought about this. If he just left his brother to the cruelties of this place he'd surely die at the most within the week. And, as they had no idea where they were, it could take longer than that to find a way to contact Heimdall.

"I don't want to leave him, he'll die for sure."

"Not if we leave someone else, as protection." Fandrall said.

"From what?" Thor snarled, "We are powerless against our captors, and they do what they wish. Just look at my brother!"

"Thor, shh." Sif whispered, not opening her eyes, "You'll wake him." Volstagg jolted awake as well, looking confused for a moment before remembering the events of yesterday and frowning.

"I'd hoped desperatly it was some sort of dream." He whispered before taking in the current situation.

"Thor, whatever shield your brother placed over us is obviously holding. We just have to find another way. Maybe if we found our way to the landing point we could call out to him." Fandrall said hopefully.

"He cannot hear us remember?" Hogun said next to him.

"And he cannot see us." Volstagg added unhelpfully.

"So we find a way to contact Heimdall, and then we plot our escape." Thor decided, looking at everyone who nodded.

"Very well, then until then we protect eachother, we watch eachother, we are there for eachother."

"When would it be any different?" Fandrall smiled and the others voiced their agreements. Thor smiled, who could ask for better friends?

Loki moaned behind them and Thor jumped up, crossing the miniscule distance to him and kneeling over him.

His brother looked pale, and his lower lip trembled slightly.

"Brother?" Thor whispered, pulling Loki onto his back where he stared up at his brother, dazed.

"I hoped it was all just a dream, and then the pain returned in one blow." He said, collecting himself, "I will be allright." Thor smiled down at him and leaned back when Loki sat up.

"How are the injuries?" He asked. Loki looked down at the skin, which was still a very angry red, and touched it, wincing as he did so.

"Pained, and probably will be forever after."

"Do not talk that way brother," Thor said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find a way out of this."

"I do not believe so," Loki said softly, noticing the others were awake, "There is no way to tell if the sheild is down, and no way for me to conjur a way out of here."

"Then we will find an existing way out of here." Thor said, "And we will not stop until everyone is home safe."

Loki had only just nodded, managing a meak smile, when the door to the cell swung open.

The agent, Agent Fury, if Thor remembered correctly, stared down at Thor and his brother, his eyes flashing pain when he saw Loki's face. Then he turned to someone behind him and nodded, and two more men strode in, unlocking the others from their restraints and standing them up.

All of Thor's friends winced or cried out in pain as the blood returned to their arms, all going limp so that they had to be helped up.

"The feeling will return soon." Fury said before turning to Thor and Loki, "You two get up as well." Thor did so quickly, but Loki struggled. Fire burned through his feet and hands when he tried to use them to stand up, and Loki's vision began to speckle as he forced himself up.

Thor had to catch him when he stood compeltely up, his legs giving out for a moment. Thor continued to support him and glared at Agent Fury.

"My brother needs help, will you not provide some for him?" He asked acidly. Fury's face blanked for a moment before he ducked outside and unfolded a wheelchair.

"I'd planned to seat him out there but this'll work too." Loki winced as the weight was taken off his feet.

"Where are you taking us?" Thor asked as his hands were cuffed behind his back. Fury bit his lip, choosing to instead push Loki's wheel chair.

After the others had also been cuffed and lead in a line out of the cell, Fury took a turn down the hall and they walked in silence for a minute or two before taking another turn.

They entered the base's laboratory and Loki paled even further. He closed his eyes and leaned over, holding his head as they passed the different instruments in the lab. Thor was worried for his brother, half tempted to kick the agent and try and manuver his brother's chair out of the lab, make their escape now and hope it worked.

"Before you consider it, you should know we have about four agents aiming darts at four different heads. One of you moves and your group is taken out before I'd even hit the floor." Fury said quietly to Thor, who was a little surprised.

"Your perception is of high caliber." Thor commented cooly, making his utter disdain for these midgardians made relevant.

"Have to be to have my kind of job." Fury said, his voice much calmer than Thor's. Thor would have replied but then Fury stopped. Before them were five stools seperated by curtains. A man in a white lab coat stood next to each one. A small wire basket attached to a stand and a collection of items in the baskets on the stool's other side.

Fury turned to the group, "You will each take a seat. We plan to take blood and nothing more from you. I promise." Then he walked quickly over to the last stool, "There's no need for that, he's already sitting." The doctor nodded and removed the stool while Fury walked back over to the group. He nodded his head at Thor and Thor felt an agent grab him roughly by the arm, leading him to the middle stool.

Thor sat down on his and stared straight ahead as an agent uncuffed one of his hands. He twitched everytime the doctor poked at the inside of his elbow until he found a vein. Thor felt something wet run roughly agianst his arm and then a small twinge of pain. He looked down quickly to see a long metal needle was wormed under his skin and was sucking blood into a fat tube with tan wax like material near it's bottom. When the doctor removed it he placed a peice of gause with tape on it to Thor's arm. Then the agent recuffed him and led him back out.

He found his friends were still standing, Loki sitting, where he had left them. Fury nodded at them after seeing Thor walk out, "See? We promsie nothing more will be taken from you." Sif and Volstagg allowed themselves to be led away, Hogun and Fandrall keeping a weary eye on their agents as they were lead to their stools. Loki had still not moved from his bent position in the chair, refusing to look at anything in the lab.

Thor sat down on the extra stool, not finding much to be on alert for or worry about.

That is until he heard distressed yelps from his brother.

"No! Don't touch me! Stay away!" He cried, and before Thor could stop himself, he'd run over to his brother. Loki was leaning away from the doctor holding a needle while simoultaniously struggling against the agent who was pushing him in the needle's direction.

"Stop, stop!" Fury said to the agents behind him, "He might get us what we need. Oh! Put that down Johnson honestly! You're gonna shoot a kid?"

Thor kneeled down to reach his brother's eye level and Loki stopped struggling for a moment.

"Brother, you must do what they say." He whispered. Loki looked enraged and opened his mouth to say something but Thor cut him off.

"Brother we have no choice at the moment. Just look at me, I won't let them hurt you any further." Loki's lip trembled, breathing hard as he struggled internaly. He wanted to fight, these people, his brother, and anyone who came his way after. But he also knew it was pointless and would probably only result in further pain. He shut his eyes and his shoulders drooped.

"Fine." He whispered and Thor nodded at the doctor.

"Only the agreed amount." He warned, "Or I will personally punish you and anyone who comes near my brother." The doctor nodded, fear in his small eyes.

Thor thought his brother was doing well until the doctor actually stabbed Loki with the needle. Loki yelped and he looked at Thor, "It really hurts." He whispered. Thor smiled, "I am right here little brother."

Loki nodded, and swallowed, "Are they almost done?" Thor looked over at the doctor who gave a single nod and Thor said, "They have finished brother." As the doctor pulled the needle out. Loki breathed in relief and Thor stood up. He walked out ahead of Loki and they rejoined the others, all sporting gauze tapped bandages. Sif smiled in relief when she saw them and Fandrall relaxed.

"We'd thought they were doing something else to you two." Fandrall said when Thor stood before him.

Fury lead them all to the bathrooms were they were able to relieve themselves before he lead them back to their cells.

"Someone will have your food brought to you shortly." He said before closing and locking the door.

When all was quiet for a few moments more, Volstagg piped up, "Well, I'd expected much worse."

"As did I." Fandrall said before he sat down, "But atleast were free to move about now."

Loki smiled from his resting place on the floor, "Although I'd much prefer that chair to Thor dragging me around like an old teddy bear."

* * *

The landscape was nothing but ice. Pounding winds hurled themselves at Odin's face and he felt his body temperature drop drastically because of it.

He sincerelly hoped his children were not in Jotunheim, no one could survive the frigid cold and he was sure no Jotuns would offer the princes of Asgard shelter from it.

He walked alongside Laufey, the king, who showed him the surrounding area, anywhere the children could be. The truce that the two had kept Laufey from murdering Odin's children, but it gave no such limitations to his subjects.

Laufey however, was forced to help Odin in his search of the planet. If they were here, he would be in hot water. Angering Odin would surely mean his realm was destroyed, and he wasn't sure if the Asgardian's blood was worth that.

"I do not see them, and the other scouting parties say they do not find them anywhere else." Laufey said when they'd returned to his palace. Odin sat down in a chair made of ice and sighed deeply.

His children, his poor children, were somewhere and he didn't know where to look. They could be dead by now, and there was no way for Odin to know.

"Thank you Laufey," He said as he stood up, "I will take my leave and return if I hear anything leading me back here."

"Careful what you hear then Allfather." Laufey said frigidly as Odin and his search party of a hundred Asgardian men retreated to the landing point some miles away from the palace.

What would he tell Frigga?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews so far! :D**

**Oomara13:YOU ARE BANNED FROM COMMENTING ON THIS STORY AS YOUR REVIEWS CONTAIN NOTHING BUT CRACK AND THE OCCASIONAL SPELL CHECK! NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE MAKING ME LOSE FOCUS ON THE DRAMATICS OF IT ALL!... AND NO! JACOBS HAS BOTH OF HIS EYES!**

**Miyu: I agree! I plan to have fun with this character in the future (spoiler alert!)**

**LightIsTheKey14: That's because I saved worse for this chapter (again, spoiler alert!)**

**Also: Be warned, updates might end up being alot less frequent this month, I'm in my highschools marching band, and I have to memorise the first piece of our show, otherwise I wont get a spot in the show, so for right now music is a higher priority over writing (I hate when that happens!), so I will update, but less than every 3-4 days. (Like this one, I've been pushing it off to practice)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hours before the cell door opened for a third time. Fury walked in slowly, looking around. Loki and Thor sat closely next to eachother, their food bowls at their sides. The three other boys sat along one wall and the girl on the third. Everyone's food bowls were empty.

"I see you enjoyed breakfast." Fury said nonchalantly, "If you'll stand up please?" No one moved, but after a minute Thor leaned forward.

"And what do you plan to take from us this time?" He asked warily.

"Nothing. But to understand your phsiology, we need to run some tests."

"You didn't learn enough when your people hacked up my brother?" Thor snarled. Loki shifted uncomfortably behind him.

Fury was silent, thinking of what to say next.

Instead he was shoved out of the way by Jacobs who simply walked into the cell, "Up. Now." No one moved and he nodded at the guards behind him who rushed in and grabbed Loki, dragging him out despite his shrieking protests. The others jumped up, Thor and Sif actually running at Jacobs while Fandrall tried to slip past the door. Upon reaching his goal, he was grabbed by another guard and handcuffs were snapped on. When he turned he saw the rest of his friends led out of the cell, their hands restrained behind their back as well. Loki was being strapped to the wheelchair, velcro straps incredibly tight on his wrists and around his chest.

"Just in case you get any ideas." Jacons said, ruffling Loki's hair.

"Don't touch me." Loki sneered. Jacobs' patronizing smile soured into an annoyed sneer and he withdrew his hand as one might from a disgusting and possibly slime covered object.

"In any case," Jacobs said, walking to the head of the small group, "You are to come with me where we will run you through a series of tests until I feel like stopping for the day, or the braniacs in the lab can't go on without charting and recording their information where you will be brought back here to your humble abode." And with that Jacobs began walking down the hall, leaving Fury to grasp Loki's chair and bid the others to follow.

* * *

The city nearby had been nearly overrun with S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, they occupied alot of the buildings on the outside of the city, their cars patrolled some of the larger, usually more populated streets, and agents lined the streets outside occupied buildings and on street corners. Thor looked out the door of the large black van he rode in, marveling at the security he was under. He looked over at Loki next to him who was just as surprised.

"Do they intend to make weapons out of us?" Loki asked as quietly as he could, not wanting to attain the attention of their friends in the car seats ahead of them.

"Then they will be building a destructive weapon out of us. I refuse to do a thing for them." Thor whispered angrily. Loki nodded in stony agreement, he to refused to help these monsters in any way.

The car ride continued until they mdae a left down another agent infested road and the car parked in an alleyway. Two agents approached the doors from either side and pulled the passenger doors open quickly. They began to pull the Asgardians out, Thor swatting their hadns away and exiting the vehicle of his own accord. Loki wished he could do the same but he had to be helped out. A wheelchair was awaiting him when the Agent finally managed to pull him from the vehicle.

No one noticed Loki and the guard peel from the group and walk down the road.

* * *

Inside was a gym, but with moniters labeled with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia's surrounding different workout machines. When the Asgardian's entered they were lined up next to a treadmill and heart and respiration moniters were hooked up to them with wires with suction cups. Then the warriors climbed onto the treadmills were they stood there, looking confused.

"What is the purpose of this platform?" Fandrall asked.

"You, uhh, run on the moving belt under your feet until we press the stop button." A scientist near him answered. Fandrall nodded slowly, it was clear he was still confused. Hogun smiled, hoping Fandrall didn't hurt himself when they hit the start button.

Thor looked around and realized Loki was not with them.

"Where is my brother?" He asked cooly. Jacobs smiled and Thor was suddenelly afraid.

"Well, since we can't put him on a treadmill or do anything that'll require hadns and feet, and probably a head, we're moving him to another test."

"A test of what?" Thor cried.

"Endurance." And before could say any more Jacobs leaned over and hit the start button. Thor, unaware of what was to happen, fell flat on his face and was carried to the floor by the treadmill's belt. He lay stunned for a moment before jumping up and ripping the sensors off his body. He fought past the scientists and guards who ran to stop him, making his way towards Jacobs who backed up slowly.

Thor reached out and grabbed him by the throat. The others moved to help him when suddenelly the other agents, who weren't to keen on dealing with Jacobs, chose instead to aim their weapons at the other Asgardians, who did not move to stop Thor nor help him. They were sure they would get in the way.

"Where is he you foul cretin." He whispered slowly. He squeezed slightly, putting slight pressure on his windpipe.

Fury walked in from the front door, he'd been talking with one of the other agents when he heard the commotion inside and Fury realized his mistake in leaving Jacobs alone with the Asgardians. He walked in slowly, taking in the scene of four Asgardian's running on treadmills, a dozen or so guards and scientists picking themselves off the floor, and a very still Jacobs in the grips of a very testy Thor.

"I will ask again demon, where is Loki?" Jacobs motioned to Fury, pointing at Thor's neck. Thor increased the pressure on Jacobs neck, choking him. Fury moved slowly, considering options.

"Thor," he said authoritatively, "Let Jacobs go, and I will take you to your brother." Thor didn't move, unsure of what to do.

"Thor!" Siff called from her position, ignoring the guard who moved closer to her with every word, "Do it!"

Thor, always hating being told what to do, lifted Jacobs a few inches off the ground and dropped him. Jacobs took long, deep gasps of air and Thor was immeadiatly restrained. Fury walked to the middle of the crowd of guards surrounding Thor and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go."

* * *

Loki had been wheeled straight to a tall, dark building a few buildings from the gym. It was painted white, but the gloom seemed to paint the whole scene a different color to Loki, who gulped involuntarily as he was wheeled inside.

He was pushed through a medical clinic waiting room, down a tiled hall towards the back of the building. As they walked it seemed to be getting darker and darker gloom wise. Finally, he was pushed into a pitch black room, and even when the lights were snapped on it wasn't much better. In the middle of the room was a metal chair with restraints on the back, the arms, the legs, and even a head restraint. Loki began breathing very fast as a technician followed in past the guard and began snapping on the machines. Loki began looking around for a weapon of some kind but couldn't find one.

When the guard stopped the wheelchair infront of the metal chair Loki leaped forward, landing on his knees and, more painfully, on his hands. He fought through the pain, forcing himself to start crawling forward. The guard called out and chased after him but Loki looked back and began kicking him, landing a lucky shot below the belt and the guard crumbled. Loki thought he was about to pass out, but he kept moving. When the tech had finished booting up the machines he ran after Loki, who had made it almost out the door.

Loki began shrieking when the man managed to grab him at the middle and lifted him up effortlessly. Loki threw his arms back, trying to grab at something or make contact to hit something, but the tech dodged his hands, only getting hit in the eye once.

"I need a little help." The tech called when they heard movement and a few doctors rushed in, holding Loki's arms and legs so that the tech could strap him in. Loki still fought wildly and the tech was afraid he'd hurt himself. A doctor delivered the solution by sticking a needle in Loki's arm and injecting a sedative. Loki's thrashing quickly slowed and then stopped alltogether. All he could do was breathe heavily as his vision blurred slightly.

"No," he moaned tearfully, "No, it's not fair! It's not fair!"

The tech stood by the switch with one of the doctors. The other doctor finshed checking Loki's vitals and gave a thumbs up as she hurried over to them. The tech looked slightly pale.

"No one said it'd be a kid man." He whispered to the other doctor who gave him a sideways glance before replying.

"Objectifty and do your job. Only way to get through it." he said before leaving the room. The tech nodded, preparing himself to flip the large switch in his hand. A few more deep breaths and then he wrapped his hand firmly on the switch.

Loki took a staggering breath as a fresh wave of sorrow welled up inside him.

"NO!" He screamed as the tech flipped the switch.

Instantly his body was rocked with pain, his body alive with tons of volts of electricity. The second doctor tapped the pale tech on the arm and he flipped the switch again, cutting off the flow of electricity.

Loki saw black, then he saw stars, and then he began to tremble as tears filled his eyes. He'd never been more scared then when he was being electrocuted and the moment it stopped there was nothing left to do but cry as he tried to convince himself it was over.

Which it wasn't. Once the doctor finished taking down some notes she called for the tech to continue and Loki's body was alive with pain once again for a few minutes before the doctor stopped to take a few more notes.

On and on this went, testing how long Loki could last with wave after wave of electrocution.

"Thor!" Loki called after one electrocution, and then he was zapped again.

"S-somebody! Help me!" Loki sobbed after ten more minutes, "Please." He sobbed even harder as he spied the tech's hand close firmly over the switch handle. He shrieked loudly as the tech pulled it.

* * *

Fury read off the orders he'd recieved one more time.

"Very well Thor," Fury said as they exited the building, "Your brother is supposed to be in the building over here." Soundlessly Thor followed Fury who still had him by the arm. Two more guards followed a ways behind them, for Fury's protection. Thor was fuming, why would he attack the man who offered to help him. Unless he double crossed him that is. Then guards might be necassary.

"I admire the level of protection you feel for your brother." Fury said after a few steps. Thor took one look at the man and saw he was sincere.

"You have seen him," Thor said after a moments consideration, "He is small and weak. People find him easy to pick on and it doesn't help that he acts tougher than he is."

"Well he must hold alot of respect for you." Fury said. Thor laughed.

"More like the idea that he can expect a sheild from me no matter what comes falling from his big mouth." Fury smiled.

"Well atleast he knows he's safe with you around." Thor's expression suddenelly grew dark.

"Look at him, he can barely walk and it hurts him to move or be touched. He is not safe, none of us are. Not since we came here." Fury didn't know how to respond and was glad they could enter the building right then. The medical clinic's waiting room was silent so they walked through the door and suddenelly Thor heard a shriek as a buzz of electricity from some where lit up the air.

"Someb-body!" A faint cry issued from somewhere, and Thor couldn't hear much more because he tore himself from Fury's grip and ran towards the whimpering cry's. As they got louder Thor saw more and more red. Finally, when he was near the back of the clinic he threw himself against the door where the crys were loudest. The only thing it did was dent the door seriously. Thor issued a great cry and threw himself against the door again. A wrenching tearing sound like twisting metal and the door gave way, Thor landing painfully on the dented door into the dark room.

What he saw sent bile up his throat. Loki screamed painfully until the tech flipped the switch again. Loki didn't bother saying anything again, just cried and sobbed, his face wet with hundreds of tears.

"Loki!" Thor cried. He pulled himself up and ran to his brother, throwing himself into the electric chair and surprisingly he managed to dent one arm of the chair.

"Woah man!" Fury cried. He ran over to the tech and grabbed his arm.

"He's fourteen years old man! What the hell are you thinking?" The tech shuddered and refused to meet Fury's eyes.

"I was just following orders." He mumbled, "I didn't wanna do it." The doctor standing behind him tried to look small and when Fury shifted his glare to her she squeaked and ran out of the room.

"Keys." Fury stated, "Now." The tech fumbled and trembled with the keys as he threw them into Fury's hands and ran out of the room when he was released.

Thor stood kneeling infront of his brother, his elbow bleeding heavily from the metal.

"It's okay." Thor said as Loki sat there sobbing.

"It hurt so much." Loki rasped, "So, so much."

"It's okay, it's okay." Fury leaned down and unlocked the restraints on Loki. The moment they were off Loki wrapped his hands around his brother, sobbing noisily into his shoulder. Fury stood patiently over them, letting Loki get the worst of it out.

"I wanna go home." Loki whimpered into Thor's shoulder.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three were lead out of the gym, hands back in handcuffs. Volstagg looked to be in the most pain, his legs still stiff after the workout. They all stopped on the curb as they watched Thor and Loki walk down the street with the Agent named Fury.

"Hey," Volstagg grinned, "Loki's walking." And indeed he was, but he looked to still be relying heavily on Thor for support. However, he was still putting one foot in front of the other as they walked slowly to the car.

Sif stood staring, a frown creasing her brow.

"Why is he crying so hard?" She whispered, noticing Loki's red face and trembling frame.

Jacobs emerged then from the building, still rubbing his neck where it had turned red and coughing slightly.

"Agent Fury!" He called, "Where do you think your going?" When Fury didn't answer Jacobs ran after him.

"Agent Fury!"

"I am returning these two to their cell." Fury said angrily, "I believe they've been tested enough for today."

"I see," Jacobs said, "But that's not how it works. You, Fury, are _second_ in command. I am actually in command. Now take-"

"Sir if you tell me to take them back I will file an injunction against you and I'll probably call the local police who I am sure are so sick of you they'll gladly take you in for a night in a cell."

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" Jacobs hissed.

"Yes sir. This is unconstitutional and inhumane."

"They aren't human!"

"And neither are you!" Fury snapped, opening a car door and helping Loki inside. Loki looked at Jacobs in fear the whole time. Thor merely glared, daring Jacobs to do something as he climbed into the car after Loki."

"Sir, I will take them back to their cell and personally write the report of what happened here today. I'm willing to leave all of this out of it."

"So that I'll let you stay on this project?" Jacobs snarled. Fury nodded once. Jacobs was silent. Keeping Fury here might help him get these aliens to do what he wanted. Fury was building a repore with them. And that was good.

However Fury was getting insubordinate. He was begining to question orders. Jacobs didn't like that.

And on a more personal note, they had won today. The blonde one had choked him, and the dark haired one had gotten out of his endurance test. Not to mention Jacobs looked like a complete idiot infront of his men. No one wanted that when they were in charge.

Jacobs decided to keep Fury, so as to control these aliens. But on a very short leash. Maybe not even a leash. Just a collar, with a very firm grip on it. And after this project... oh Jacobs couldn't wait.

"Fine." He said stonily, and he walked away.

Fury sighed in relief and got in the car, feeling a very cold sensation go up and down his spine. He would later realize that sensation as fear. And it never quite left him.

* * *

Odin looked around Alfheim one more time before calling out "HEIMDALL!" and he and his men were sucked up into the Bifrost. Odin stumbled upon landing, weary and weak with exhaustion and grief.

"You look old my king." Heimdall said in his booming voice.

"You would be too if your sons were lost to you." Odin said a little more coldly then he meant.

"Sire, before you go," Heimdall said and Odin stopped were he stood. His men filed out of the Bifrost around him and they were left alone.

"Did you see something?" Odin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm not sure. I've seen many disturbances over all the nine realms. On Alfheim before you left I was certain I saw something and so I said nothing, but on both Midgard and on Muspelheim I saw for just a moment glimpses of what I was sure was your sons. But, now that I've had time to contemplate, I'm not sure."

"Tell me anyway." Odin said and for a moment he thought he saw relief in Heimdall's golden eyes.

"On Muspelheim, I saw the demons surrounding something that was screaming 'Father! Father!' and then when the demons parted, there was nothing, only for it to happen again some miles off aways. And again a little later. And on Midgard, I saw flashes of lightning and I heard a boy screaming. But then I heard nothing more only for it to happen a few times again a few seconds later."

Odin was silent. Were his sons being tortured? Both sounded horrible and Odin wanted to head back out immeadiatly, the only thing stopping him being that he stumbled every few steps. He found it painful to stand there, much less to walk.

"Very well, I know where to head tommorow morning. Heimdall,"

"Yes sire?"

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Oomara13: ... I don't really know how to respond to that**

**Miyu: ... I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon (Oomara! Put the stick down!)**

**Zinka17: thanks for reviewing so much! :D**

**TheMauraderBandit: No promises, after all, Jacobs is a certifiable nutcase :p**

**Thank you guys for the reviews so far, and your patience due to my now stupid-insane schedule**

**And now... I present... CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

Thor woke to the still quiet of the cell. He could tell by the heavy breathing everyone was still asleep. One passing glance at his brother confirmed that he was out cold. And for that Thor was glad. He wanted Loki to have as much energy as possible.

The incident Jacobs had pulled had confirmed to Thor that their lives could very easily be on the line. He could no longer wait for a lucky break.

He would have to make one.

* * *

Fury screamed and sat up in his hotel bed, pulling himself out of another nightmare. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw that kid being electrocuted. Fury felt sick and within a minute he felt the contents of his stomach ejecting themselves, giving him barely enough time to make it to the bathroom.

Why was he so uncomfortable? He'd seen worse than electrocution before.

_'But those things happened to full grown men who knew what was on the line'_ He thought to himself, _'That kid didn't even know what he was walkin' into.'_ Fury grabbed a papercup by the sink and washed his mouth out for the third time that night. This had been happening all night. The nightmares, the physical reactions, Fury wasn't sure he could take it much longer.

Fury walked out of the bathroom and fell onto the bed, already exhausted. He wondered if he should eat something, just so he'd have something in his stomach. But the thought of food sickened him, the thought of going back to that base and dealing with those kids made him sick.

Because that's what they were, they were kids.

* * *

Jacobs fumed in his office, pacing back and forth along the floor of the temporary home of authority.

True, he had decided to keep that insolent moron Fury.

True, he had let those prisoners go back to their cells.

And true, he had been beaten.

Jacobs was furious, the rage tearing holes through out his stomach. He could barely concentrate on not walking out of this small, cramped, shoe box of an office and doing something horrible to someone he felt diserved it.

Jacobs had been made to look like a fool, his ego was battered, and his authority could come into question he was sure of it. He ran hand after hand through his hair, trying to think of what he could do that would look like an experiment, or a test, gone wrong.

Then it came to him. Something he had read in the norse myths. Something he could twist around to fit his needs.

Something, conveiniantly on the list of things to do.

Jacobs let a slow, sick smile run out along his face as he picked up his phone.

* * *

Fury was exhausted and shaky walking into the office that morning. He didn't see Jacobs and he wasn't sure if that was a relief. If he wasn't here, where was he?

"Agent Fury." One of the agents, probably one of Jacobs die hard lackeys, came scuttling up to him.

"Yes?"

"Your needed to transport the prisoners from their cell to sector seven."

"Sector 7?" Fury was worried. That was the testing grounds set up at every foreign base. It was usually used to test weapons or volatile experiments. Why would five children be taken there?

"I'm just repeating the orders to you sir." The Agent said calmly. Fury nodded, sucking in a deep breath to keep his already agitated stomach calm enough that he could work.

When he opened the cell door, all of them were still asleep. Fury sighed and clapped his hands loudly together.

"Time to get up!" Thor and Hogun jumped awake, looking around wildly before their brains figured things out. Thor gulped, a trace of fear zipping across his face. Fury quickly tore his eyes away, instead he leaned down and shook the female awake. She opened her eyes but refused to move until his hand had been withdrawn. Hogun shook Fandrall and Volstagg awake.

"Not now." Volstagg complained, forcing himself to get up. Fury couldn't agree more.

Thor was a tad gentler when he approached his brother.

The moment his hand touched Loki's arm though, Loki's eyes shot open. They were red and bloodshot, like he'd been crying all night.

"Don't make me go brother." He whimpered. Thor swallowed and hugged him, forcing him to sit upright before he himself got up and helped pull the trembling boy to his feet.

"I see your walking again." Fury said idly, recieving a cautios nod from Thor and a limp, transparent smile from Loki.

Fury nodded back and lead the group out, where they were promptly handcuffed. No one put up much fight, allowing the cold metal to bite into their skin. Fury tried to ignore the twistings in his stomach.

Sector 7 was almost across the base, so it was a long walk. Loki trudged alongside Thor, wincing at the pain in his feet with every step. He would occasionally stumble, knocking into Thor who helped him right himself by pushing back a little. It was all he could do with his hands restrained.

"Thor?" Loki whispered after a while, "What are we going to do if we get there and it's... bad?" Loki asked. He did not have to elaborate on what "bad" meant. This whole situation was "bad", the people surrounding them were "bad", what was probably planned for them was most certaintly going to be "bad". But Thor didn't want to tell Loki that, who looked more pale and sick then the rest of them. The electricty running through his body yesterday hadn't done the boy any good, in fact it probably had done alot of damage to the poor teenager.

"We'll just have to fight back won't we?" Thor said, trying to sound braver than he felt. He followed Agent Fury down a final corner and they walked through a large doorway.

They were surrounded by machines facing a large concrete wall that had been mounted into the ground. Yellow lines had been painted on it, marking in feet the lenght of the wall, revealing it to reach twelve feet.

Chains had been drilled into the wall, cuffs attached to the other ends. Fury spied Jacobs and a few of his men standing at the other end of the room. Jacobs smiled, walking over to Fury and the Asgardians like they were old friends instead of the very people he hated most at the moment.

"Fury," He said smiling, "Come, we have much to do today."

"Jacobs, what is this?" Fury asked, anger simmering under his surface.

"This is what the doctors wanted." Jacobs said, feigning innocence, "I'm just here to witness everything."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked.

"This one here," He pointed at Loki, who leaned into his brother and away from the accusing finger, Thor glared angrily at Jacobs, "Can preform magic. But we don't know to what extent. Sure he can't conjure anything. But what if he was threatened? Would the magic somehow burst free to protect him?"

"You can't be serious!" Volstagg exclaimed.

"He was threatened with your lightning chair yesterday! If that were true don't you think he would have preformed defensive magic then?" Thor snarled. Fury grew a stony expression.

"This is revenge for yesterday isn't it?" Fury asked "We protected him so you have to take him away somehow." Jacobs patronizing smile was all the answer Fury needed.

"This is sick Jacobs! He's just a kid! He didn't do anything to you, none of them did!" Fury exploded. Jacobs nodded at the guards behind him and they rushed forward to restrain Fury.

"Yes," Jacobs said walking forward, leaning into Fury's face, "But they're here, they're threats, and they have the power S.H.I.E.L.D. has been after for a long time. How could I not?"

Fury spit in his eye.

"Agh!" He slapped Fury across the face as he wiped his eye. He signaled to the guards behind the Asgardians and they grabbed the four teenagers in front of them by the shoulders. Thor and Loki were left to fend for themselves. Jacobs walked forward and grabbed Loki by the arm, while simultaneously pushing Thor backward. He easily pulled Loki from Thor's protective embrace.

Three battles commensed simoultaneously.

"Let him go you cur!" Thor cried, tackling Jacobs the moment he turned his back to the Asgardian Prince. They both landed on the ground, Thor pinning him and holding his head down by the neck. Jacobs flailed and kicked, landing every shot on Thor somewhere but the boy refused to move or acknowledge the pain. The bloodlust in his eyes was frightning.

Loki fought his own battle with an agent who had stepped forward to restrain him the moment Jacobs let go. However he wasn't as strong as Thor and was quickly losing.

The Warriors Three and Sif were fighting there own captors, Sif thrusting her elbow backwards and landing the shot below the man's belt. When he crumpled in pain she helped Fandrall, who had twisted himself and his captor around so much they were in a weird sort of wrestling embrace, with Fandrall's head just below the agent's left arm. Sif kicked him in the side and the man bent to the side painfully. Fandrall swung his leg around and landed his foot in the other guys back. He fell to his knees and Fandrall and Sif both elbowed him in the neck. Meanwhile Hogun landed and elbow in his captor's solar plexus, causing the man to not be able to breath and fall to his knees in an attempt to reclaim his breath. Volstagg merely thrust backwards, letting his bulk overpower and they both fell backwards, knocking the wind from the fallen agent.

"For Asgard! HO!" Vosltagg cried as he and Fandrall ran forward, both landing elbow shots to Jacobs' calf and back of his head. Jacobs screamed painfully and Thor got up, gesturing for Volstagg to do the honors. Which he did, by jumping into the air over Jacobs and letting gravity do it's work.

Sif and Hogun knocked the man grappling with Loki in the stomach and Sif twisted his arm back while Hogun pulled the fourteen year old boy out from the man's head lock. Loki wiped the blood from his nose and landed a punch to the man's diaphram.

"Feel better?" Hogun asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Shutup." Loki said before coughing. Sif smiled and rolled her eyes, twisting the arm back more so it broke. The man screamed painfully and fell to the floor.

"Let us leave this hell." Thor said, getting up from the now unconcious Jacobs. The others nodded and they ran as the agents at the far back of the room finished priming their tazers and had begun to give chase.

"Where to?" Volstagg called from the back of the group.

"Anywhere!" Loki cried before giving way to another coughing fit. They made random turns in different directions, hoping they'd find an exit somewhere.

Finding none, but thankfully appearing to lose their pursuers, Fandrall leaned against the wall in an attempt to regain some breath...

And promptly fell through it into the New Mexican Desert sun.

They all looked at Thor silently, who promptly pointed a warning finger at each of them, "Not a word. Not a single flipping word." And with that he jumped from the hole and turned back, helping down Sif and then his weakening brother, who sunk to his knees and began coughing even harder. Thor spared a moment to give him a worrying look before turning his attention to his surroundings.

They were still in the base, surrounded by tall fences patrolled by men with guns. He had to get a group of four other teenagers, one who possessed such a bulk that it was difficult to hide him and another who was growing weaker by the second. He hoped it was his imagination and not the actual sound of running footsteps he heard. He had maybe seconds to make a move.

Could be worse odds, he thought to himself before pointing in a direction and commanding, "Move!" Everyone began running in the direction of a truck, where they hid on the other side where apparantly no one could see them for the moment. Loki sat down in the shade of the vehicle and breathed deeply, his nose still bleeding.

"Here." Sif said, kneeling down infront of his and tearing a small piece of material from the exposed part of her shirt under her armor. She rolled it around until it gained a tube like shape and handed it to Loki, "Keep your head tilted back too." She said before he nodded gratefully.

Thor kept looking around for another place to hide, there was nothing, and he was sure that once they saw the hole in the wall they'd begin searching outside. He didn't have long.

"There! I see them!" A bullet sped past, nearly hitting Thor's arm.

Not long at all.

Thor looked wildly for a new place to hide and saw none. So he began looking for weapons.

"Run!" He cried, "Look for weapons!" He helped his brother up and together they ran to a new location while the rest scattered. Sif ran straight at the man who had begun shooting at them, running in different, disjointed directions so as to avoid the bullets but all the same making her way over to him. He got a lucky shot in and nailed her upperarm. She cried out but did not stop to inspect, instead she started running past him in a wide arc. He turned to slow and she got the upperhand by running at him from behind. Jumping high and hitting him in the shoulder blades with her knees before wrapping herarms around his neck and squeezing hard. Choking him. When he fell to the ground she grabbed his gun and started looking for the others. Spying Hogun to be the closest to her she ran for him, all the while inspecting the gun with her good arm while holding it with her bad one.

Hogun, having no weapons, was dismantling his armor and throwing it at two guards who were running his way. One forearm plate landed in one's head, the other caught the second guard in the throat. He felt pretty good, until he turned to see two more running at him. He'd just leaned down to untie the shin plates when they got to close. Fearing his recapture, he was only to glad to see them suddenelly fall down after two small blasts issued behind him. He turned to see Sif aimind and firing the large gun with one hand, struggling to keep the other on the gun handle. He nodded and ran over to one of the unconcious body guards, snatching his gun and reclaiming one of his forearm plates.

Volstagg on the otherhand, saw his opponents coming and charged, screaming all the way while waving his arms in wide snatching motions above his head. The men, understandably, were a tad hesitant to fire, fear taking over as they saw the madman rushing at them. Young Volstagg barrelled through them easily and came back only to claim one of their guns as his own.

"I think we may make our escape yet!" Loki said from his and Thor's hiding place. Thor was watching, trying to find an opening or a way to somehow get past the tall chain link fence. He was hesitant to touch it, fearing it might have a few attacks of it's own should someone get near it. It was moments before he noticed Loki was not next to him anymore.

"Loki!" Thor cried, running after him. Loki however, ignored him, running towards a fallen guard. When he reached him he bent down and began searching the man.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Thor cried, only to recieve no answer.

"We can go through the gate! We just need a key!" Loki said, frustration covering his face, "But I don't see one!"

"I do." Thor was staring at one of the black trucks they'd been brought in here on. Loki looked in his direction and grinned excitedly, searching the man again for anything that looked like a key.

Fandrall ran by shooting at his captors with a gun Sif had thrown him when ever he felt he was a safe enough distance away. He was easily pegging two or three guards, however he was missing alot of the time, wasting precious bullets.

And luck, for at one point, just when he'd turned to start shooting again, he hit someone.

That someone was Jacobs. Nose bleeding, forehead bruised, and a wicked look plastered on his face. He clamped an arm around Fandrall's throat and took a knife from one of his pockets.

"STOP SHOOTING!" He screamed, "STOP FIGHTING! LOOKIE HERE YOU PITIFUL MONSTERS!" The shooting stopped seconds after. Loki had just located a large enough car and had been half way inside the door when he saw.

"ALL OF YOU COME TO ME NOW OR I SPILL ALIEN BLOOD!" Sif and Volstagg dropped their guns. However Hogun and Thor were much more hesitant. Jacobs squeezed Fandrall's neck tighter, causing him to cry out as he pressed the blade closer to his throat. Thor and Hogun dropped their guns.

Loki, in a moment of rash stupidity, climbed silently into the car and quietly closed the door. He ducked low so he couldn't be seen in the window.

"That's right you little morons, come to me." Jacobs snarled as the Asgardians walked slowly and grudgingly towards the evil man. Thor kept looking for a way out of this, but couldn't see one that didn't get Fandrall killed.

"And now that I have you," Jacobs said as more men ran out of the base and handcuffed the kids, "I will be tearing each and every one of you apart. I will discover your secrets and I will exploit them for the good of- where's the sixth one?" Jacobs had just noticed the extra guard holding a pair of unused handcuffs and the lack of a raven haired pale boy who was easy to bully. Thor had also just noticed, and panic began clawing at him. Was his brother shot? Did he lay dying somewhere? Had he failed in getting his brother out of here alive?

A car came honking at them, barreling at them at top speed. Jacobs only had enough time to cry out and leap back, unfortuantly taking Fandrall with him. The car barely missed him, instead running over a few guards and crashing headon into the entry way of the base. The dust cleared and everyone could see the car was smoking, it looked like there was a fire. Alarms began blaring and people began running around, trying to douse the flames.

"Loki!" Thor screamed, trying to run to him but the guard holding onto him put him in a headlock, the rest stayed still, wanting to help but not sure what to do.

Jacobs was still for a moment, before tossing Fandrall into the extra guard holding unused handcuffs. The man immeadiatly restrained Fandrall, who had a small dribble of blood pumping from a cut on his throat. Jacobs ran with someof the other guards towards the flaming car.

* * *

Fury heard the crash from inside the base. He'd long shrugged off the guards, and since Jacobs was more worried about the kids than him, nothing had been done to him.

So he had complete free reign when he heard the crash to go running towards it, making him one of the first people on the scene.

He saw the front of a black truck stuck through the tarp and twisting metal that was the floor and supports for the tarp walls, flames had broken out along the hood and Fury could just see a small, unconcious figure through them in the drivers seat.

"Get him out of there!" He ordered, "Get him out before the engine blows!" But he saw he was the only one closest to the car so he started running, jumping through the tarp and tearing a hole through it and landing painfully on his ankle. He tried to open the drivers side door but twisting metal had snaked across it, obstructing it. Fury groaned and climbed higher up, high enough to thrust his elbow through the glass.

Loki lay there unconcious, his forehead bleeding heavily along with his nose, small cuts litering the left side of him from the sudden glass shower. Fury reached over, for once glad someone wasn't wearing a seat belt, and grabbed the kid's right thigh. He heard weird, popping like sounds coming from the hood and figured he had seconds before something bad happened. He got a good grip under Loki and then slid his other hand behind his other back, pulling him through the window just as the engine exploded. Fury twisted them around, hugging Loki close as flaming car parts came flying at them, hitting Fury's leather jacket and grazing his head. A lucky shot had allowed for a few Loki's hairs to egnite and Fury quickly pinched them out.

He had seconds to catch his breath before Jacobs and his men came running up.

Fury groaned in disgust as the man approached and Jacobs sneered back at him.

"Good job." He said, sounding like the words were causing him physical pain as he said them, "Okay men, lets get him transported to the medical bay." Fury stood up, still holding Loki.

"I'll take him Jacobs." He said, ignoring the screaming in his ankle. Jacobs stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Your loyalty has come into question Agent, your not going anywhere with the prisoner."

"Sir, I have a twisted ankle myself. It only makes sense for me to transport him over there since I'm headed there anyway."

"You _look_ fine." Jacobs said dangerously.

"Please sir." Fury begged. Jacobs appeared to consider it before snapping his fingers and motioning two guards to come forward. Jacobs looked back at Fury then nodded at the kid. One of the guards stepped forward and plucked him from Fury's arms.

"Go back to your office." Jacobs spat.

* * *

Screaming was the least of Thor's actions when Jacobs came around with the guard who was carrying Loki. Sif realized with disgust this was what Jacobs wanted, why he made a show of carrying Loki. But there was no way she could tell Thor while he screamed like that.

Thor screamed, for Loki, for his father, for Heimdall, for Jacobs' blood, and just screamed, roaring like a wounded and enraged animal. Fandrall and Volstagg joined in on the cry. Hogun merely looked stonily forward, refusing to look at anything. Sif shrieked as she fought her captor.

Fury was marched past them as well, flanked by a guard who had a tight grip on his arm. Then the rest of them filed in, where they were lead in a different direction than their cell.

"Where are we going?" Fandrall whispered, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

"Somewhere special!" Jacobs announced upon their arrival, "For you brats to sit and meditate."

They were in a room much like the one with the concrete wall, except instead there were six individual cells. The walls were steel, S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia's painted on the sides in black. A small shoe box sized window was near the top on all four sides, bars running across them. The doors were opened from a control deck sitting before the cells and the Asgardians were thrown in. The moment Thor turned around the agent ruffly chained his neck and then his ankles. Jacobs aimed his gun at Thor's forehead as the guard chained his hands one by one. The same was done for the others at the same time. Two to a cell, one to chain, the other to aim the gun. When everyone stepped back the Asgardian's were completely restrained, unable to move or even kneel.

"Where is my brother?" Thor cried.

"Intensive Care." Jacobs said and the door slammed in Thor's face.

* * *

Fury sat down in his office chair, fingering his S.H. .D. badge thoughtfully. The guard who had escorted him here stood by the corner of his desk.

Jacobs entered, looking triumphant despite the bruise on his forehead and the blood still under his nose.

"You have a little somethin'." Furry gestured to his own face.

"Shutup." Jacobs said as he sat down, wiping his face. He exhaled deeply and leaned foreward, facing Fury.

"You need to get your act together." He said, "Because I'm trying to accomplish something here and you are in danger of getting in the way. What you said to me earlier probably inspired those... _things_ to rebel."

"They rebeled because you were going to torture one of their own in front of them." Fury said angrily.

"_Whatever_ the reason, they escaped. And you did nothing to stop them."

"I was restrained!"

"You have one last chance to prove your loyalty Nick." Jacobs said, eyes turning to slits as he scrutinized the man before him.

Fury sighed annoyed, shook his head and got up.

"Yes sir." And he limped out of the room.

"Fury!" Jacobs called, waiting for Fury to look back, "You might want to get that ankle looked at." Fury rolled his eyes and limped from the room.

Jacobs smiled snidely and leaned back in his chair.

A good day all in all he guessed.

* * *

Odin stepped onto the landing spot in Muspelheim. He'd covered the small realm twice, and found nothing indicating his son's presence. The figure Heimdall had seen turned out to be a show the Demons were projecting for some celebration.

Odin had wasted his time here. And now he was going home without his children again. Frigga would be so angry.

He could only hope that maybe she'd feel some sort of pity for him when she saw the burn scars he'd recieved as he tore through the realm's camps. He'd probably caused alot of damage in his mad dash to find his sons. He was getting desperate and it was showing.

When he arrived he cast a withering glance at Heimdall as he and his men marched from the Bifrost. Heimdall did not make eye contact with Odin.

Frigga was waiting by the enterance to the castle, tears in her eyes when she saw that her sons and their friends were not with her husband.

"Frigga." Odin said upon reaching her, embracing her, "I know where to look now." He whispered.

"You said that yesterday!" Frigga said coldly.

"No, I said I had two places to search. I will travel to Midgard tommorow! Heimdall is sure they are there."

"They better be, for everyones sake." Frigga sobbed, finally leaning into Odin's embrace and breaking down. Odin rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her down enough to move her.

"I know my Queen, I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Thor, in a dreary daze of sleep, was greatly irritated by the sudden pain in his neck.

He was even more greatly irritated when he regained his senses and remembered he was chained up in a small box. His whole body was sore from being forced to stand all night, restraints tight against his skin. He could see red welts on his wrists when he moved the cuffs just so.

"Thor?" Someone called out. Thor guessed it was Sif, as the voice sounded soft and female.

"Sif?"

"Are you awake?" Thor thought that was a stupid question, but answered it anyway.

"Yes, what about the others?"

"We're all awake Thor!" Fandrall called. He sounded so far away.

"Is Loki here?"

"No." Hogun said loudly. Thor growled.

"Guard!" He barked, "Guard! I know youre out there!" Finally a sharp bang issued on the door of his cell.

"What?"

"Where is my brother?"

"The other freak? I dunno, probably still in the medi-center."

* * *

Loki was unrecognizable beneath the tubes and bandages. The fight yesterday had given him a twisted ankle, a few painful, deep, bruises, and the electrocutions of the day before had fried his systems. The doctors were worried that his wounds and surgical implants were becoming infected.

The car crash had snapped his right arm, crushed a lung, and had dented his wind pipe. Not to mention the hundreds of cuts covering his face and neck. A bandage covered his right eye, glass having entered it in the crash.

A tube ran down his throat, feeding air into his lungs, bandages wrapped around his neck and burned arms and legs. Ice was tapped to his swollen ankle. Another breathing tube snaked it's way to his nose. What little flesh one could see that wasn't covered in medical treatments or the gown he'd been changed into was littered with bruises and smaller cuts. His left eye open only a sliver.

Moniters surrounded him, and even an ameatuer could tell his survival was up in the air from here.

"So do you think he'll make it?" Fury asked the doctor who was looking over Loki's chart.

"Well, the infection has been confirmed in his energy inhibitors, and were afraid it'll spread to his recent cuts. Not to mention the whiplash he sustained in the neck should have paralyzed him, yet it seems his neck has repaired itself to the extent that he won't even need physical therapy to help his body recover. However the swollen ankle has no change and neither do the rest of his injuries." The Doctor said, making notes here and there before replacing the clipboard.

"So he still can use his magic?"

"To an internal extent, yes. I believe he would have healed completely had not the inhibitors kicked in after his neck had been repaired to the extent it was."

Fury bit back a savage remark and looked down at the kid as he adjusted his own crutches.

"Poor kid."

"Poor us. Do you know what Jacobs will do when he finds out the kid used magic?" Fury looked at the doctor, turning his head slowly.

"He wont find out."

"What?"

"Unless you want to cart this child off to the mourgue yourself, your not going to tell the director anything about the magic. Just leave out the whole deal about the magic and what it repaired. He never sustained whiplash okay?"

"But-"

Fury pulled out his gun, "I can't do much, but I will shoot you to keep things quite. Got it?" The doctor stared at the gun aimed at his head.

"Got it." He squeaked before making a hasty exit.

Fury turned back to look at the kid, who's breath was coming in ragged even when it was assissted with the machines around him, before making his own hasty exit.

* * *

Thor rotated his neck for the millionth time. He was going to go crazy in here. He could barely move, couldn't see anything but gray and the occasional string of metal bars, and no one would give him a straight answer on his brother.

"So." He heard from outside his cage, "I just returned from visiting your little brother."

"Yes?" Thor said, hoping to disguise his anxieties.

"I should'a taken a picture, he looks _ridiculous_! You'd probably only barely recognize him too."

"Be careful how you speak cretin!" Thor cried, "For when I escape my bondage-"

"Do something horrible, blah blah blah, make me pay, yadda yadda. Right?" Thor snarled.

"Well guess what Princey? You can't move a thing in there, and your never gettin' out."

"You just watch!" Thor screamed.

"Oh I'll watch, I'll watch as your sorry but is exected when I get the order."

"What?" It was Sif, she sounded terrified.

"Oh didn't I tell you sweetie? You've been deemed to dangerous and far beyond us. You'll be executed for the good of all. It's the more _human__e_ thing to do apparantly."

"Or you could let us go!" Fandrall called out.

"Not an option." And then the voice was replaced by heavy footsteps and a door slammed.

"JACOBS!" Thor screamed despite himself.

* * *

Heimdall winced at Thor's last scream. It was foggy, but Heimdall could see Thor's blurry, broken image. It was like looking through a severely cracked window, every piece no bigger than a penny. He could make out Thor in a small area, his body extended out in different directions. And that Sif and The Warriors Three were the same. He wasn't sure where Loki was. Everytime he willed the universe to show him to Heimdall he saw a room with lots of beds. He had to guess the still body on one of the beds was Loki, and the image didn't look good.

"What is it Heimdall?" Odin called out, marching into the Bifrost.

"Your Highness," Heimdall said, "Late last night, I felt a sharp pain in my right temple. And when it happened, I looked out to see what I believe would be your children."

"Where?" Odin said, shakily, "What do you mean 'you believe'? How are they? Are they injured?" He was speaking a mile a minute.

"Sire, it is hard to tell, something is shielding them, as I suspected. But I believe Loki managed to send some sort of signal. Because, as hard as it is, I can tell that your children... are on Midgard!" Odin snapped his fingers and brilliant bursts of light shot up around him. His army teleported into the Bifrost, and another burst of light granted Odin his armor.

"Take me to them."

* * *

Jacobs loved teasing his prisoners. It was a wonderful stress reliever. He swiveled around in his chair disinteresttedly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sir!" one of the nameless agents ran into his office, holding papers.

"What is it now?" Jacobs asked.

"We got massive energy readings in the same area as the last two times." Jacobs shot up in his chair.

The agent tried to continue, "That means-"

"_They_ are coming." Jacobs was staring at something in his imagination, not looking away from the opposite wall as he got up and took the papers. He threw them in the air, letting them scatter.

"They must be coming for their young." Jacobs said giddily, "Finally! A real challenge! Agent!" He pointed at the man, a wild, unhinged look in his eyes, "Prepare every weapon we have!"

"Yes sir!" The agent salluted before running out the door.

Fury looked up from his desk, acid in his eyes.

"You can... sit this one out Fury." Jacobs sneered, gesturing to Fury's crutches. Fury didn't move a muscle as Jacobs walked out the door, a spring in his step.

**So, alot shorter than the other chapters, but a good one I hope no less!**

**Please Review, otherwise the author doesn't know if people like her work or not. :/**

**6.9 :) :p**


	10. Chapter 10

The New Mexican desert was alot colder at night. The wind and absolutely no shelter for miles did not help this. Everythng was lit barely by the full moon, one could barely make out were a rock became a shrub, or sand turned to a snake as it slithered in search of a late night snack.

So when the giant flash of light hit the middle of the desert in the exact spot where it had thrice before, the area was lit up and could see that what life was there was obviously scared by this.

Odin's armor glinted majestically in the moon light, his cape dragged to the side by the wind. The grim look on his face only increased the awe of him, as he scanned the area for any sign of his sons.

Off in the distance, small rectagular lights floated in the darkness, making surrounding objects barely visible as they reflected the lights.

"That way." He said as he pointed his spear in the intended direction, "That's were my son's are."

Silently, the small army runs, faster than the speed of sound.

* * *

Jacobs leaned on a monitor of one of the large computers outside, waiting for the agent working on it to notice him. When the agent did he jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry," Jacobs chortled, "So, what's this?"

"Well the massive energy reading reported simply disapeared after registering." The agent said, sitting back.

"So?"

"Well, it's odd. It's like the last two times. If I had to guess, I'd say... it's _them_."

"Sir!" Another agent came running up to Jacobs, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Yes?"

"They've been spotted! About fifteen minutes out from the perimeter!" The agent panted.

"Perfect." Jacobs breathed, "Agent, tell your men to prepare for confrontation, we'll meet them out there. Only the neccassary amount of guards will stay here."

"Yes sir." The agent said before running off. Jacobs turned back to the other agent, who was sitting and staring up at Jacobs.

"What?"

"Are you sure thats a good idea? We were barely able to contain these kids, if these are adults, we won't win!"

"Don't be silly Agent. They're at the disadvantage because they," He flicked the monitor, "Don't know were we," He gestured to himself and the agent, "Have them." He jerked his head in the direction of the prison area. The agent nodded slowly, accepting Jacobs word. Jacobs pats him on the cheek and walks away, leaving the agent feeling embaressed.

* * *

Odin is stopped by the hand of one of his soldiers, who remembers the mortals have created fences of lightning.

"It _will_ hurt if we run head on into it." The soldier explains, and so Odin decides to make his stand here, before the gates of a monster.

"Here me foul cretin!" He calls out into the darkness, using his power to project his voice, "You will bring the sons of the All-Father before us and take righteous punishment, or you shall meet a cruel and well deserved death."

Jacobs, standing in the bed of one of the larger trucks, and surrounded by a heavy artilery body guard unit, clicked a button on his megaphone and chuckled into the microphone. "That sounds like fun, but you see, your kids tresspassed on government property. And so have you. Not to mention your odd weapons are unregistered and so therefore-"

"Do not bore me with your pathetic excuses slime!" Odin bellowed, "Were are my children?"

Thor, who could here everything from his cell were he was still chained up, wanted to scream out to his father, but was not sure his father would hear him.

"They are currently being detained in the prisons that best suits them do to their... abilities."

"You mean to cause mischief?" Odin snarled, "Bring them to me on the count of ten, or I storm the area, one!"

Fury, who'd been moving as fast as he could when he heard the man in gold armor on the other side of the gate begin yelling, finally reached Jacobs. He leaned on his good foot and used a crutch to bang against Jacobs' calf. Jacobs, annoyed at the hit, looked at Fury in destain.

"Two!"

"You better do as he says sir, he's to powerful to take on!" Fury cried. Jacobs, a look of utter rage spreading across his face, leaned down until his nose was touching Fury's.

"Three!"

_"I am the one in charge here not you!"_ He hissed so venomously it almost didn't sound human, _"And what I say goes!_ Fury looked at Jacobs in disgust.

"Four!"

"Have fun then." He said before turning away and making his way slowly to the entrance.

"Five!" Odin bellowed from the gate.

"Stop him!" Jacobs commanded two guards, who immeadiatly tackled Fury.

"Six!" Odin screamed.

"We are here father!" Thor bellowed from his cell, his friends joining in. The guard posted to watch them banged heavily agianst their doors but it amounted to nothing.

"Seven!"

In the medi-bay, Loki's heart moniter was beeping slightly faster, like he was aware of what was happening.

"Eight!"

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Fury cried to his captors, "That man out there will kill us all over his kids!"

"Nine!"

"Hit me with your best shot baby!" Jacobs yelled defiantly into the megaphone

"Ten!" Odin screamed, and when nothing was done, he pointed his spear, Gungnir, at the ground, where it cracked. The crack grew, spreading to underneath the gate and the nearest parts of the surrounding fence. With it's ground supports gone, Odin marched into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, unharmed by the fence of lightning. His army followed, and there was a quiet, tense moment. One that always foreshadows a gruesome battle.

"RAAAGHHH!" Odin roared, running headlong into the fight, his army close behind. The first set of guards running up to him were defeated easily. Odin was almost remoursful for not giving such young blood a better chance at fighting.

His army was not so emotional, they tore through Jacobs defenses like wet tissue paper, with very few of them actually getting hit with a lucky shot, whether it be a weapon or a fist, and half that number fell from such lucky bullet shots. But that was okay with the many warriors who ran towards the large base, children were worth fighting for.

Jacobs tried to duck as Odin hurled himself off the ground and leapt to the bed of the truck. Jacobs raised his arms in defense but Odin swatted him to the ground like he was nothing. Jacobs slid to the back of the bed, cracking his head painfully. Odin allowed the pleasure in his stomach to spread across his face as he saw this monster in pain. He picked up the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was now bleeding from the mouth, and raised him close to his face. Jacobs could smell his breath, and see the sweat rolling down the visible parts of his face. The golden eye patch glinted horribly in the surrounding light.

Odin raised Gugnir to Jacobs throat, pressing it uncomfortably into the soft skin. Jacobs couldn't stop a girlish whimper from escaping his lips.

"Where are they monster?" Odin said dangerously into Jacobs ear.

* * *

Thor could feel the exhaustion he'd been battling all day begining to win. His knees were slumping and the chains around his neck bit uncomfortably into his neck. His feet screamed and his legs felt weak. Thor had lost all feeling in his extended arms, the blood having run out of them long ago.

Besides, Thor did not want to sleep, for the first time in what felt like an eternity he'd heard his father's voice. And it had been just outside the base! Hope had reignited in his stomach, making Thor able to bear his chains just a little more.

There was a loud bang somewhere, Thor could hear hundreds of screams outside, gunshots, loud explosions, and he saw a flash of light every now and again.

"Father!" Thor screamed, hoping Odin could hear him, "Father we are here!"

"All-father!" Sif screamed, her voice growing hoarse.

"Sire!"

"Shutup!" The guard banged angrily on their doors in an attempt to shut the children up.

There was another loud bang, but this one was closer, like it was right outside the door!

"What the..." There was a sound like twisting metal and a clatter on the ground nearby. The guard outside Thor's cage screamed and Thor heard him fire his sidearm a few times before something heavy banged into the side of Thor's prison.

"Free them." Odin said, throwing Jacobs into what looked to be the controls. Jacobs hit them painfully with his face and slid to the ground before getting up after Gugnir poked his side a few times. With a few frantic pressing of buttons Jacobs unlocked the five cages, the doors opening automatically.

Thor saw his father, standing there in full battle armor and blood caking his hands and mighty spear. The look of fury on his face sent a chill running down Thor's spine. A few of his soldiers rushed out from behind him, setting to work breaking the chains on Thor's friends. Odin himself thrust Gugnir through Thor's chains, snapping them easily. The look of fury melted off Odin's face and Thor collapsed on him, wrapping numb arms around his neck.

"Father I'm so sorry." He said tearfully into Odin's shoulder. Odin sniffled and hugged back, forgetting where they were for a moment and celebrating in the fact that he'd reclaimed his son.

"We were so worried." Odin said wearily, getting up and leading Thor out. They saw Sif and the Warriors Three standing with the other guards, attempting to get the cuffs of the chains off their wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Leave it for later, right now we must reclaim Loki." Odin said walking past not noticing Jacobs had slipped from the room.

* * *

Fury, tired of dealing with underlings, threw elbows into the faces of his captors, snapping noses and spattering blood everywhere. The men screamed in pain and Fury crawled away, only dragging one crutch with him. When he was a safe distance away he clambered to his feet, leaning heavily on the crutch and hurrying to the base.

If he knew Jacobs, he knew the man would not go down gracefully. He'd want to get some sort of last shot in before his defeat.

He was correct when he entered the makeshift medi-bay. The man had unplugged and unhooked the small Asgardian boy from his machines. He was currently removing the oxygen mask and throwing it to the ground.

"Jacobs!" Fury screamed, unholstering his gun, "Put him down!"

Jacobs, a look of crazed anger in his eyes, looked at Fury, "I was so close." He whispered, "So close to ultimate power."

"You were going to have them executed."

"I was so close." Jacobs whispered, not hearing Fury. He lifted Loki into his arms, stepping away and turning to go.

"Jacobs!" Fury screamed and when the man did not acknowledge him Fury shot him in the shoulder.

Jacobs screamed in pain and staggered forward, nearly dropping Loki on his head.

"Do not touch me!" Jacobs screamed, "I, who outpower you!"

"Outpower? Jacobs you've lost it!" Fury cried, limping closer, he failed to notice Jacobs draw his weapon and fire not at Fury, but at his crutch. Fury lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Jacobs!" Fury cried but the S.H.I.E.L.D. director wasn't listening. Instead he stared down at the small, unconcious, teenager in his arms. He pressed his sidearm underneath Loki's chin, giggling. Fury crawled forward and swatted at Jacobs pant leg, only to be kicked at. Fury climbed up a nearby bedframe and leaned on it, waiting for an opening. If he leapt at Jacobs now, the man might pull the trigger.

"Isn't this just a tragic ending? The most powerful man in the world, defeated by something otherworldly?" Jacobs said.

"You were never powerful." Fury panted from the pain, "You were always weak and spineless, hiding behind the bigger guns." Jacobs registerd that, and looked to Fury in rage.

"How dare you insult your superior!" He hissed, pointing the gun at Fury, who took this window and leapt foreward, issuing his own battle cry.

At the same moment Jacobs pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all the reviews so far:**

**Once again, Oomara13: I did say I was gonna do a Facedesk didn't I... lol, and this one was done subconciously!**

**Vikishus: Tanks! :p I kinda wish Odin was more like this in the canon material (mostly the movies)**

**No-MY name's Anonymous: Lol, well? Where's my tray of cookies? :p :p :p :p**

**LightIsTheKey14: Yes, I do love to torture people, it's my fourth favorite activity :p**

**Thank you to everyone so far who was reviewed, I LIVE for them! (As I march around the marching field ((a school parking lot!)) I survive the 100 degree heat by thinking of reviews ((Okay, even I'm not that obsessed... but seriously, thank you and continue to Review!))) I'm glad marching season is not disrupting my writing time to badly (yet! Yet people!) But there is a possibility I could finish this story before things get too crazy. However anyone reading Magic Drabbles better watchout, I'ma start back up on that one after this one and that one will have irregular updates. Anyway, Im mega tired as I write this, so please allow for crack in my author's notes :p**

**=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= ****=Crack!= =Crack!= =Crack!= **

* * *

Odin tried to keep himself from feeling too foolish, after all, he'd completely passed by the Midgardian's healing facilities on his way to the other children. He could have saved Loki first and then the others.

After he'd rescued his son and his friends, Odin had sent the Warriors Three and Sif out of the base with a soldier, where they fought valiantly through the bloodbath that still raged outside. The rest turned their sites to locating Loki.

Thor, leaning into his dad as he regained feeling in his limbs, led Odin and his men down a hallway and Odin thrust Gugnir through the large metal door Thor stopped infront of. Thor then effortlessly pulled the door away using the door Gugnir created and the scene was lain out before them.

Jacobs and another man lay on the floor, one on top of the other. A thin, stick-like, pair of legs came out from between them.

"Loki!" Thor cried and ran forward, pushing the other man easily off of his brother. Fury rolled over, grimacing as he was moved. His shoulder pumped blood, making his leather jacket slick with blood. Jacobs coughed as the weight left his body, air reinflating his lungs. His suit and shoulder was stained with Fury's blood, flecks shining on his neck and lower face.

As Thor kneeled down to help his brother, Jacobs snatched his wrist in an iron like grip, wrenching it painfully to the side. Jacobs sat up, sending Loki tumbling to Jacobs knees, nose pressed against the floor. Jacobs twisted Thor's arm and pressed his gun into Thor's temple.

"You!" He cried out in a strangled, enraged voice, "You lost me my power!"

"Let go!" Thor snarled. Odin cried out and rushed forward, but stopped when Jacobs cried out, "Touch me I shoot him!" Thor groaned from the pain of having his arm twisted, Odin tried to keep his hands from trembling, as Gugnir hung inches from Jacobs temple. Fury groaned in pain again, his hand wrapping around his own gun. Loki's face twitched beneath everyone.

* * *

Heimdall's visions of Midgard had been as cracked and confusing as they were when Odin left to rescue his sons. But the edges were clearing up, becoming sharper and easier to reconnect with eachother. Frigga stood next to him clutching her hands to her chest and asking Heimdall to tell her everything that was happening. Tears were running down her face, joyous sobs wracking her body as Heimdall told her of Thor's rescue and panic overtaking her face as she was told of Loki and Thor's current predicarment.

Frigga placed a trembling hand on Heimdall's arm as he paused to watch, "Heimdall," She whispered, "Do not be daunted by my tears, tell me what is happening to my family."

"Loki is waking," Heimdall whispered.

* * *

Loki's return to conciousness was a slow, confusing, journey. After he'd driven the car past Jacobs in a vain attempt to deal the monstrous man some damage. After that all Loki knew was pain and black. Followed by torturous dreams that had Loki screaming.

At first he thought he was back home in Asgard, taking comfort in the fact that he was once again in his comfortable easy chair near the window where he could read one of his books. The room was warm, light flooding through the windows and making the perfect reading light.

But the room would continue to heat up, and the book would begin to get confusing, translating to some sort of text Loki wouldn't be able to follow. Eventually the book would translate to long, clumsy, lines and blots before being replaced by black scribbles. Loki, tired of turning pages and waiting for something to make sense, puts the book down and stands up, only to leap back into the chair as the stone floor has heated up. Loki's feet are burned.

Loki would look around, to try and find a shadow were he could stand in the hopes the floor there would be cooler. He sees it almost five feet away.

Loki decided to jump.

In doing so he fell short two feet and face planted on the burning stone. He feels his face cook on the stone, and when he gets up he screams in pain for his hands which are now burned. He crawls the extra two feet to the shade where the stone is strangely ice cold. But Loki doesn't care, he finds relief in the cool stone and he sits there, nursing his burning hands before standing up and walking to the door. He looks up and down the halls to see he's still alone and when he runs to the throne hall, he concludes the palace is completely vacated.

In fact, upon looking out the window, Loki wonders if all Asgard is vacated.

_Thwu thwu_ something slides across the stone behind him. Loki turns but sees nothing.

_Thwu thwu__ thwu thwu thwuthwuthwu_ slides across the floor, getting faster. Loki turns but still sees nothing, but when he turns back around he feels something grab him from behind and thrust him backward.

As he falls the scene changes around him so fast he doesn't even have time to blink. He lands in the electric chair from before, and the straps and buckles do themselves around his wrists, ankles, and head where he feels electricity zap through him before he sees Thor before him.

"Brother!" Loki cries out but Thor turns away, walking out the door, "THOR!"

And then Jacobs is before him, laughing at him and poking a small knife into him whenever he gets close as he paces before the screaming boy.

Eventually Loki is beyond hoping for rescue and only wishes for everything to stop, and it does. The chair, the room, Jacobs, it all disapears. It was all black and cold. Loki was probably more scared now, not sure what to do or where he was.

A sharp crack resounded all around him, filling his ears and making him wince.

Then he felt pressure applied to his whole body, making him fall to the cold floor he couldn't see. There was something uncomfortable across his back.

"Loki!" Thor's voice came from nowhere, and Loki wanted to cry out but his throat was working against him. Loki was begining to feel groggy, like the blackness around him was invading his vision. His eyelids were getting heavy and eventually he couldn't stop them from closing. Suddenelly he heard Jacobs, he couldn't tell what he was saying, but he could tell it was that monster. Thor's voice said something too, but Loki couldn't translate that either. Loki's nose was cold, and he could feel something pressing against it.

He cracked his eyes open a sliver, and saw the cold metal of the floor staring back up at him. Out of the corner of one eye he could see a leg and a foot laid out infront of him. That was what was probably against his forehead.

"Father!" Thor cried and Loki took note of the traces of fear in his brother's voice, where was he?

"I won't stop until every last one of you vermin can't threaten me again!" Jacobs hissed from somewhere. Loki felt rage in the pit of his stomach, was Jacobs threatening his brother? Where was Thor?

"Listen now demon," An old, grave voice said, and despite it's tone Loki was filled with warmth and security, "Touch my children again and I will destroy you. I will send you to Niffleheim and I myself will visit the realm to ensure your treatment there mirrors your actions. Monsters like you-"

"Monsters like me do not exist foul demon, for I am not a monster, I am the most powerful man in the world and I will destroy _you!_ Your not going to threaten me again, no, never again!" Loki was troubled by this decleration, for Jacobs sounded more unhinged than ever before. Loki held himself still, not wanting to move until the oppurtune moment when he could be of help to his brother and father.

"Father save Loki first, I can handle Jacobs until then!" Thor sounded desperate and Loki wondered just how bad of a position he himself was in.

_This must be Jacobs' leg._ Loki thought opening his eyes again. If he really strained he could just see the top of his brothers head over Jacobs pant leg.

Loki heard movement behind him and then a hard _thwack_ as Jacobs hit him in the back.

"This monster will be the first to go!" The arm rested on Loki's back where he'd hit him. Then it disapeared and Loki felt something poking his back.

"NO!" Thor screamed and Loki thought he sensed movement behind him, his father.

"I will be the most powerful man in the world agian." Jacobs tittered. The gun was postioned were the heart should be on a normal human, poking into the material of the monster's clothes. Jacobs could see it, his ticket back to power and security. But through his own crazy haze, he felt a twinge of guilt of killing one so young, and while they were unconsiouce no less!

But that didn't stop him from pulling the trigger.

Knowing there wouldn't be another moment for him after this if he didn't act, Loki turned as fast as he could. He grabbed the arm that had been pushed upward, a fierce pain in his left forearm. Jacobs, a look of surprise on his face, snarled savegely at him. Loki twitched in fear. There was a moment of complete silence where all stared at either Jacobs or Loki.

Then Jacobs acted and released Thor from his other hand to lunge at Loki. The mistake was obvious here as Thor grabbed Jacobs' arm and pulled it back. Jacobs whined and screamed like a small child. Thor pulled the arm taught, so Jacobs couldn't move and Odin strode slowly foreward, placing Gungnir beneath Jacobs chin.

"Die foul beast." Odin whispered. Jacobs body began to pulse with electricity and he was screaming shrilly. Thor averted his eyes as not to witness the scene, but Loki, being in the position he was, was forced to watch. He couldn't help but scream as he watched the man his father punished. Jacobs, in the chaos that was his own execution, focused on this and used his last moments to make at least one suffer one last time. He forced his arm down, so hard Loki's was twisted trying to keep a grip on it. It lowered on Loki's neck, closing his windpipe. The electricity warmed Loki's neck, being in such close contact with Jacobs' flesh. Loki kicked and gasped, looking to his father for help.

_BANG!_

The shot rang through the air, silencing everything else around it. Loki, through the tears in his eyes from the struggle to breath, watched Jacobs jerk his head sharply backward and then plummet to the ground, the electricity leaving his body as he landed. Thor let go of his arm, and after a moment of stunned paralysis, Loki lifted his other arm from his neck. Odin stood there, shaken and relieved that it was over. He looked down to see a dark skinned man in a bloody leather jacket. He was lowering a gun, a stone look on his face.

Fury didn't want to shoot Jacobs, but the electricution just wasn't fast enough. He continued to tell himself that, and pretend it wasn't the savage urge he'd felt to finish Jacobs off himself that he'd been fighting for so long.

Thor paid no attention to the corpse and instead rushed over to his brother, who was fighting the slow stream of tears falling down his face. He helped Loki sit up, and Odin could see both boys were trembeling. He kneeled down and looked his youngest in the face, smiling warmly.

"It's okay." He whispered and Loki released the strangled cry he'd been fighting back as he threw his arms around his father's neck. Odin placed a caring hand on his back, beckoning to Thor who he wrapped in his other arm.

"Father I'm so sorry." Loki whimpered into his father's shoulder, "I shouldn't have shielded us from Heimdall, I should have talked Thor out of coming."

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Odin whispered.

There was an awkward cough above them. Fury leaned on the bed frame he'd climbed up, ignoring the screaming of the muscles in his shoulder.

"If you'll come with me," He said, "I'll escort you out of the base." Odin tightened the grip on his children. He'd forgotten there was another one of _them_ in here. Thor leaned up to his father's ear.

"He's allright father, we would have perished long ago if it wasn't for him." Odin nodded but did not remove his eyes from Fury as he let go of Thor who stood up. Thor then helped Loki up and when the small boy almost toppled over again, Thor supported him while Odin stood up. Odin then lifted the small boy into his arms and Thor walked over to help Fury.

Together the four made their way out of the room, meanwhile Jacobs body grew cold, the last lights of life extinguishing from his eyes. The last drops of blood pooling beneath his head as Fury leaned over to snap off the light, leaving the corpse in the cold darkness.

Like a tomb.


	12. Chapter 12

**snowflake13300: Lol I would love that! please?! and yes I play the C Flute (So I'm right there when the drum major blows their whistle in the stands... my ears!)**

**Oomara13: you never know what your doing... NEVER!**

**Vishkus: lol**

**Anyway, thanks again for all the support and patience and reviews! This story would have been nothing without it and keep it coming! Who wants to see a ending for this story that'll rival all endings?!**

**(In a deep, gravely voice) It's coming...**

* * *

The fighting was still going strong when Odin stepped outside, his son in his arms. Loki had begun to shiver and his eyes had begun to close.

"He's very sick," Fury said from beside Odin, Thor still supporting him, "The infections in his wounds, the physical trauma, your son needs a hospital." Loki coughed below them and Odin held him a little closer. He raised Gungnir and slammed the end on the ground, a great flash of light and a clap of thunder rang out, silencing the bloodshed before them.

"Our buisness here is done!" Odin cried out, "We will take our leave of this place and never return!"

Some of the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents raised their firearms, aiming for the Asgardian King.

"Lower your weapons!" Fury cried, "We're done here, and the Asgardians are going home!" He looked out across the area, seeing the great number of S.H.E.I.L.D. agents and Asgardian warriors that lay dead or wounded on the ground. Blood stained the dirt, and their were small, unstoppable moans emminating from a few of the fallen.

"Bury your dead, treat your wounded, and get on with your lives." Odin said as he descended out into the area, among the fighters. Everyone cleared a path leading to the gate for the king and his sons. Fury walked, or rather limped, with them with the occasional help from Thor. As Odin passed, Asgardian warriors walked behind him, ready to leave this place. A few bothered to stop and pick up the fallen warriors, and when the last warrior walked out there was only S.H.I.E.L.D. members left. The agents holstered their weapons and began to tend to their fallen.

It would many hours before any of them would think to start looking for Jacobs, and when they did they found him sprarled out on the floor of the medi-center, blood around him and the ghost of his last psycotic moments fixed on his face.

One of the doctors leaned down to check his vitals, and finding none he shook his head and closed Jacobs eyes. One could have said he'd merely fallen asleep, except for the haunted, dead look his pale face took on.

"What do we do now?" One agent asked. Another shrugged but the third answered,

"Leave, and forget this ever happened."

* * *

The jeep Fury used was a pain to drive, and Fury believed that because, a, he was driving, and b, he had no idea where he was going.

The rest of the warriors Odin had brought with him had sped on ahead, but Odin was afraid traveling at that speed would finish Loki off and instead requested Fury drive them away from this place and to the Bifrost spot. No one else knew how to drive so Fury opted to take them, but driving was destroying his foot.

In the back, Odin sat with Thor at his side and Loki across his lap, the boy having given up trying to stay concious. Odin ran trembling fingers through his dark hair, a rouge finger trailing along his pale cheekbone. Loki's breath was hitched and punctured, like it was a bother to try. Odin was considering waking him up, but the dark circles under the boy's eyes stopped him. He seemed smaller and frailer than when he'd left.

For what seemed like the first time, Odin noticed the inhibitors brutally butchered into the boy's body. He fingered them delicatly, noticing the small gasps Loki made when he touched them.

"My boy..." He whispered broken heartedly, forcing his eyes to dry themselves, after all his other son was awake.

"I apologize for your sons treatment on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. and ask for your forgiveness." Fury said soberly from the wheel. Odin was silent.

Then, "If he lives, I will forgive you, but should he perish, pray Niffelhiem doesn't treat you to terribly for your crimes." Fury nodded, figuring this was as good as he was gonna get to forgiveness.

Odin then returned attention to his son, lifting Gungnir and tapping the tip of the spear to Loki's forehead. The inhibitor buzzed, heating up. Loki cried out and Odin tapped it again, regretting having tried anything in the first place.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure _what_ I'm going to tell my colleagues... or my superiors." Fury said after a few more minutes of awkward silence, "I doubt they'll believe that Viking gods appeared and killed the director because he was torturing their children."

"Something about you mortals is your amazing ability to put everything into your own perspective, real or not." Odin said, "But I agree, death can bring the most incredible things to light, and the most destructive. I wish for this incident's story to end here on this night, and so, small mortal, I will offer you a favor in exchange for helping my children." Fury nodded, realizing what Odin meant.

"I want this whole incident to be forgotten." He said, and Odin nodded.

* * *

The agents were tired, exhausted from the mental and physical trauma of battle and the pain of setting the bodies of their friends and coworkers to rest. The bodys were to be sent back to their families, with the explanation that they were killed during a surprise terrorist attack. All the dead agents were given medals of honor, as a sort of solance for their grieving families.

As for those still breathing, they immeadiatly began taking down the base, storing the body of the S.H.I.E.L.D. director in one of the large black trucks in a body bag. There was no one to claim him, and so the agents weren't entirely sure what to do with him.

By one a.m. they'd finished tearing the base down. Some began the long drive back to wherever they came from, others checked in for the night at hotels and motels along the way. Jacobs body was driven straight to the city mourge, with instructions to have it creamated.

And one by one, all the agents and scientists and doctors, the citizens of the city nearby, all fell asleep. They had strange dreams, the events of the past days replaying backwards, and disapearing into darkness.

When they awoke the next morning, the agents believed they were returning from a mission, a mission to terrible to think about. So they never did.

No one noticed the disapearance of misterious objects with strange symbols or data about superbeings. Magic was crafty like that, finding papers and people's tools.

Strange they never went for recording devices like cameras...

And no one claimed the small black box of ashes left at the mourge, after all, Fury was the S.H.E.I.L.D. director. The first and only.

* * *

The warriors were still waiting for their king and his children when Fury drove the Jeep up to the large armored crowd.

As soon as the vehicle stopped one of the warriors rushed forward and took Gungnir from his hands, allowing Odin to carry his unconcious child easier. Thor trudged along behind, tired and limping. One warrior followed him, in case Thor should not be able to make it to his chambers upon their arrival in Asgard.

Fury sat and watched them walk away. Sighing. Would he forget too? Or would he be forced to carry a great, amazing, secret?

Suddenelly, there was a blonde teenage boy sitting in the passenger seat, taking one of his hands. The warrior that had been following him stood there, outrage and impatience on his face.

"Thank you Mister Fury, for all you did for us." Thor said, looking at the man with great admiration, "I am certain we would have perished had you not come to our aid."

"I could have done so much more though." Fury said, smiling weakly.

"You had your responsibilites, and had you not followed them you would not have been able to continue helping me protect me brother." Thor said and Fury was surprised the child understood. Most would have seen him as a coward for not acting sooner.

"And I thank you, because I can now return to my mother and my home knowing my brother lives. That is what is important to me, not how soon you acted but that you acted." Thor continued, choking slightly on the words. He was going home, he realized, where his mother and home waited for him. Fury nodded, smiling gratefully now as he leaned over and hugged the child, who clapped him on the back. Fury realeased him and patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't ever stop looking out for your brother. Or your friends." Fury said, and Thor nodded, taking his words to heart.

"I'm serious kid, no matter what may happen, never stop looking out for your brother, never. When it comes down to it, he's all you'll have family wise. And family is everything." Thor nodded solemnly, and Fury could only hope Thor was listening intently to what he said.

The warrior coughed awkwardly.

"Goodbye, Nick Fury." Thor said, shaking his hand again, "I wish you well on your future ventures."

And just like that the kid was gone, and in another second there was a great flash of light and everything was gone.

Fury was alone in the desert, not even a black circle on the ground to offer proof of what he'd been apart of.

* * *

The base was gone, so Fury drove to the quiet town and checked himself into a motel room.

He tossed his gun and jacket onto the bed and took a shower, all the while thinking.

If he'd acted earlier, maybe he would have been able to save the kid, Loki, faster. But there was also the chance he would have been removed and Jacobs would have killed everyone. Possibly on day one.

But if he hadn't told Jacobs about the kids that day at the resturant, no one would have ended up in this mess.

But what if Jacobs had found them a little later on? The kids were so foreign to the area, to the world, they were bound to be discovered eventually.

_Where they?_ A voice at the back of his head said, _Or would they have been fine the whole time?_

Of course they would have been found out, Fury had merely helped the process along.

_You nearly got a kid killed!_ The voice snarled savegly.

That wasn't him, that had been Jacobs, and Jacobs alone.

_You brought them into that situation_ the voice said.

Fury flopped into the bed, wrestling with the guilt that he'd nearely killed six children. All do to him following his orders.

His dreams were haunted by flashbacks of the recent events, fading into bloody nothingness that gave way to more flashbacks.

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was silent, every agent there working hard to fulfill their day's assingments.

But everyone stopped to nod at the man who walked past them, footfalls heavy and slow.

He looked tired, like sleep had been a challenge for him last night. The man wasn't sure why, he didn't even remember what he'd dreamt last night. All he remembered was that something terrible had happened last week and he didn't want to dwell on it.

But do to that event The Council had decided that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed a leader that was closer to the organization, one that they could still control, but could deal with the problems more quickly then they could.

They had chosen Nick Fury. Whether this was a wise choice or not, they would see soon in the near future.

Fury walked into a dark room, the walls covered in mounted screens. As soon as his foot entered the room, the screens flickered to life, eachone containing someone with a stern, pinched look on their face and wearing a buisness suit.

"Good morning Director Fury. Let me be one of the many to congratulate you to this promotion." One of them said gruffly.

"Good morning Councilman. And thank you." Fury said before settling down to work.

He had an organisation to run.


	13. Chapter 13

**snowflake13300: awesome!**

**oomara13: you've been outcracked, take that**

**Zinka17: I wonder why that is... (the marching band), and it's a sort of prequel story, do you really think I'd kill Loki off? (well... nah, jk)**

**I now pass the crown of crack to snowflake13300 :)**

**Quick note, I only know so much about anatomy, so if I get something wrong I'm sorry okay?!**

* * *

Loki lay in one of the healing rooms in the palace. The room was bare, nothing in it except for the large table Loki lay on.

They'd changed him into white silk pajamas, scrubbing away the filth from his skin. His hair had been groomed.

The only thing keeping him from looking like a normal kid asleep was that he had silver bands across his forehead, wrists, and ankles. They glinted in the room's light, making his already pale face look paler.

Dark circles sat beneath his eyes, and his face looked sunken.

He'd only been gone for a few days, maybe a week, but he looked like he'd been gone for years.

He looked dead.

* * *

Thor tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperatly to escape the nightmares plaguing him.

Finally he seemed to find his way to consciousness, and sat up quickly screaming. He clutched a pillow to his chest, holding it tightly like it was the only thing tethering him to his home.

That's what he was afraid of, never seeing his home again.

And being stuck in a place like... that. Thor felt tears prick his eyes at the memories. The nightmares stayed pretty close to his memories, them having been already so horrific. Only in the nightmares he wouldn't get to Loki in time, or his father wouldn't find him at all, or even worse, only Thor survived. By making the worst possible choices and abandoning his brother usually.

Odin walked slowly into Thor's room, so that Thor didn't notice him until he sat on Thor's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Thor jumped but calmed himself when he looked up into his father's eyes and saw them twinkling kindly back at him.

"You are safe now." Odin said seriously, a reassuring smile on his lips. Thor leaned into his daddy, wrapping his arms tightly around him and holding on tightly.

* * *

Frigga, upon waking, had asked a servant to drag a chair into the healing room and now sat beside her baby, smoothing his hair and holding his hand gently. She'd sat there almost the whole day, sining lullabys softly to her son.

Loki did not wake, and Frigga was begining to fear he no longer had the strength to try.

"Frigga..." Odin was standing in the doorway, hands behind back and dark circles under his eyes. Frigga gave him a passing glance and nothing more.

"Frigga." Odin said more sternly. Frigga didn't bother looking this time.

"My Queen, if you do not pay me the attention I ask for I will have you removed from this room till I finish what I have to say." Frigga looked up at her husband begrudgingly. Odin walked slowly in, the doors closing behind him.

"Your son can no longer sleep at night, the other cannot wake."

"So _heal_ him." Frigga said, holding Loki's hand a little tighter.

"How can I when I don't know how to even remove the bands around his head and limbs?"

Frigga was silent, how was a good question. They were _inhibitors of energy_ as Thor had told them. Yet Loki had managed a small bit of magic to alert them to his location.

When he was being electrocuted.

Frigga felt tears rise as a horrible idea came to mind. One that made her feel sick and would surely kill him should they try.

"Frigga, My Queen, the only time they failed to keep him from preforming magic was-"

"When he was strapped to a chair of lightning."

"Exactly, it seems to be the only way."

Frigga turned to stare at her husband, "Do you _dare_ to suggest-"

"For Asgard's sakes no woman!" Odin thundered, "But I believe we must do something!"

Frigga turned to look at her baby, who seemed to be growing paler.

"These... things," She gently fingered the inhibitors, "They give him infections?"

"Yes."

"And he'll surely die if we don't remove them?"

"Yes." This answer was much softer.

Frigga held her boy tightly, finding it difficult to say what she felt she had to.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Overpower the Inhibitors and break them."

"Frigga! You can't be serious!" Odin was shocked that _his_ fair maiden would even think to suggest such a thing.

"It's the only way to save my baby." Frigga sobbed, her frame shaking. Odin laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

* * *

The room was clear of debris and people. The only ones inside were Loki and his father, holding Gungnir in a trembling hand. Frigga waited outside the door, having slid to the floor and placed her hands over her face, praying for the moment it was over.

No one had told Thor, thinking it best to let him have a few moments of peace amidst the whirlwind of emotion and trauma he was already dealing with.

Odin had walked to Loki's bedside, brushing his hair back from his face and then he held his son's forehead for a few seconds. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed so that he could force back the emotion welling in them. What was he doing? He couldn't point Gungnir at his own kid! There had to be another way right? One that didn't have a chance of killing him? One where his son could be healed safely? This was his son afterall!

Odin felt something roll down his cheek and he realized he needed to force himself to do this. It wasn't going to be as easy as the regular "point and shoot". He leaned down and kissed Loki's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. Then he stepped back and raised Gungnir, pointing it at his little boy. Wordlessly he willed the spear to shoot his son.

Loki instantly jerked back, making a bridge like form with his body, as the power hit him, making his body shake as the electricity ran through his systems. The inhibitors began to heat up, and Loki began to scream.

Odin almost stopped it right then, until he remembered this could be the only way to save his son.

Frigga collapsed outside the door, sobbing and screaming "NO!" as she heard her baby start screaming. Her servants had to attend to her, sitting her up and giving her a handkerchief.

"My baby," She'd tearfully whisper, "My poor baby."

"Mother?" Thor stood at the mouth of another hallway, having heard his mother's cries he'd come running. Only now did he recognize this door as the door to Loki's healing room. Loki screamed again.

"Mother what has happened?" Thor cried, afraid of the answer. Frigga refused to look at him, her son, out of shame and regret.

"Your father," She whispered, "Is trying to remove the inhibitors those barbarians placed on your brother." Thor took a step back.

"How?" Frigga was silent.

"_How mother?!_" Thor cried again and when she didn't answer he ran into the room before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Odin was trembling, not from the power but from the sight of his son suffering, and Odin was causing it.

"Break..." He'd whisper to no one, "Please break..."

"FATHER!" Thor cried upon seeing what was going on. Odin was distracted for the tiniest second, in time to see Thor comming running at him. Odin diverted some of the energy into his hand, and shot Thor with it. Thor flew backward, sliding across the floor and out the door. He hit the wall outside. Thor was up in seconds, running back inside.

"FATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Thor cried from the doorway. Loki released his worst shriek yet and you could see heat rising from the Inhibitors. Odin could see the fear and horror in Thor's eyes, and Odin wanted nothing more than to stop. But he could see the bands heating, and hopefully they'd overload and break in seconds.

"FATHER STOP!" Thor was screaming, not daring to come at him again, should the next shot he was hit with knock him out. And then who would fight for Loki?

"FATHER!" Thor shrieked. But Odin ignored him, forcing more power out of Gungnir.

Suddenelly the band on Loki's head snapped, revealing Loki's skull beneath. Thor shrieked in surprise and Odin leapt back instinctively. Loki's eyes were wide open, tears spilling from them, and he was shrieking in pain.

"LOKI!" Thor cried, moving towards him.

"NO THOR!" Odin cried, shooting him with energy again, "DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF THE SPEAR!" Thor fell back again. The band on Loki's left arm snapped open, revealing the exposed muscle and bone beneath. Odin felt sick at the realization that the Inhibitors were _grafted into his skin_.

"THOR GET DOWN!" Odin cried, shooting him yet again, "AND STAY DOWN UNTIL I TELL YOU OTHERWISE." Thor, not wanting to get shot with energy again, did as he was told, just as another band snapped open.

_Just two more_, Odin thought, _Just two more!_

"FATHER!"

Odin looked away, trembling growing more violent.

Loki was screaming for him now.

"FATHER! STOP! IT HURTS!" Loki sounded near tears.

Another band popped open, and Loki shrieked. Odin, wanting this to be overwith, willed more power in Loki's direction, and the last one shot open so fast Loki didn't have time to draw the breath to shriek. Odin immeadiatly cut the power and threw his spear to the side as he ran at his son, who was lying on the table trembling and sobbing, the parts of his body now freed from the Inhibitors bleeding heavily. Odin hugged him, Loki limp in his arms as he didn't have the strength to move. He merely cried and shook in his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry Loki," Odin whispered, "I'm so sorry. It was the only way. I love you my son, I'm so sorry."

Thor crawled to them, getting on his knees and looking up at them. Loki looked dead in Odin's arms.

"Loki!" Thor cried. Odin laid him back down and Thor could see the true damage done to him.

"It hurts," Loki sobbed, "It hurts so much." Thor stood up and leaned over his little brother.

"You'll be okay Loki." Thor promised, offering a weak smile. Loki only cried.

"Shall I fetch mother?" Thor asked and Odin loked to be in deep thought.

"No, the sight of what those Inhibitors did to him will finish her off I'm afraid. We'll fix those up and _then_ she can see him." Thor nodded and Odin sent him to tell Frigga.

She'd been carried to her chambers, having passed out from the stress of hearing her baby scream. She was only coming around now.

"What's happened to your brother?" She asked weakly. Thor was afraid to say anything, he was afraid even his news would finish her off.

"Loki... Father got the bands off." Thor began. Frigga grew worried.

"What has happened to Loki?" She asked sternly, "Does he live?"

"Yes." Thor said softly.

"Well!" Frigga moved to get up, "I must go see him then!"

"No!" Thor cried, moving infront of her, blocking her path, "Father has forbidden it."

"What?" Frigga looked outraged.

"The Inhibitors... they did more damage then father realized, and he fears seeing the damage would be to much for you. He wants to fix it and then you can see Loki." Frigga looked pale, and at the same time, furious.

"How dare he keep me from my son!" She cried, "I can handle anything my children throw at me!" She pushed past Thor and ran out the door. She was met with guards outside Loki's healing room door.

"No one is allowed in while the healing is taking place." One said.

"And where is my husband?" Frigga asked.

The guards looked sheepish, "In there." One said, then was elbowed by the other.

"And what is he?"

"The Allfather."

"And I am his wife, am I not?"

"Yes you are madam."

"Then that makes me queen correct?"

"... Yes madam."

"Then I order you to let me through those doors!" Frigga cried and after a moment of thinking, the guards stepped aside.

* * *

Odin stood over his son, holding a rag to his bleeding head. His wrists and ankles had been wrapped with rags and the Inhibitors sat abandoned in a bowl on a table that had been pushed in. Healers stood over the boy, examining him. One then began to unwrap the guaze, exposing the injurries to open air. Loki whimpered.

"For heavens sakes man," Odin said testily, "Just crush a healing stone over it."

"Sire," The healer said, still examing the wound, "That works best for scrapes or cuts, or even stab wounds. The skin here has been completely stripped. What's underneath is completely exposed. We have to _grow_ new skin for these. A healing stone wont do anything for him."

Odin sighed and Loki whimpered upon hearing this.

Suddenelly the doors slammed open and Frigga was striding in, furious as hell.

"How dare you keep my son from me!" She cried, and Odin sighed in defeat as she stood next to him. She hadn't noticed Loki or his injuries yet.

"This is to much for you." Odin said simply, "It's to much for even me!"

"Well luckily, _I _am not _you_!" Frigga snarled as she looked down.

"He looks fine! How is this to much for me?" Odin sighed, as much as he loved his wife, and he really did, she could be so hard headed sometimes. He decided that the only way she'd understand was if she saw it for herself.

Placing a hand on Loki's shoulder in comfort, he quickly raised the bloody rag and Frigga's face drained of color, then turned green like she was going to be sick.

"And this isn't even the worst of it. The other four are much worse." Odin said, replacing the rag as some blood began to drip down Loki's face. Frigga had a hand up to her face, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Loki smiled weakly at his mother.

"You don't have to stay mother, I'll come to you okay?" Frigga stood there, not sure of what to do, but then nodded and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Get better my baby." She said tearfully before walking out the door where Thor was waiting for her. He walked her back to her room and then lay down in the bed with her.

Both fell into a deep sleep within minutes, to tired from the current events to resist.

* * *

Loki cried out as the Healer touched the exposed muscle on his left wrist. It hurt more than anything!

Odin wasn't looking down at his son, reassuring him every step of the way. The rag he was using had to be changed, and this new one was quickly becoming oversaturated with blood. Loki looked even paler, if that was even possible.

"He's losing to much blood." One healer whispered to the other and they grabbed a healing stone, the third one to be used. The healer gently moved Odin's hand away and crushed it over the boy's wounds. The bleeding instantly lessened, then disapeared.

"Sire, now that your hands are free, we request that you lift his head completely." The healer said. Odin nodded and gently lifted Loki's head so the man could place another rag under it. Then they set to working on his head, first examining it and then putting their heads together to discuss what they could do for him.

* * *

Thor, waking up and realizing his mother was still asleep, had slipped quietly from the bed and out of the room, making his way covertly to Loki's healing room. He was surprised to see not only the two guards who kept everyone out, but Sif!

She stood there, long dark hair flowing freely, and in a plain silver dress, arguing with the guards.

"Let me in!"

"Not just now." One guard said in a bored voice.

"Let me in!"

"No."

"Let me in."

"This seems to be going nowhere." Thor said behind her. Sif jumped and turned to see him standing behind her, smiling innocently.

"Thor," Worry seemed to fill her eyes as she looked him over. His hair was unwashed and messy, his clothes were the same he'd been wearing for the past week. He still looked a little battered and bruised. "Are you okay?" Thor looked confused.

"Fine, why?"

"You just look... uncared for." For the first time Thor seemed to notice his appearance.

"Oh, well, we've all been so busy with caring for Loki, I guess I just forgot about everything else." Sif rolled her eyes. Then she looked back to stick her toungue out at the guards before grasping Thor's hand and leading him down the hall to his chambers.

* * *

"Go take a bath!" She commanded, literally throwing him into his washroom and closing the door. She placed her ear against the door, and when she heard water filling his wash bin she turned and entered the closet in his bedroom.

She guessed he'd want only a shirt and pants, no armor, since he didn't wish to fight, only look after his brother. She grabbed some fur boots and his red cape and threw them on his bed. Then she left his chambers so he could dress himself in privacy, she was a girl after all.

When Thor exited his washroom, he was delighted to see his clothes ready for him on the bed and he pulled them on quickly, ignoring the cold as the water on his body cooled off to match the temperature around him.

Dressing himself, he walked out into his outer chambers, finding Sif sitting on the steps that led out of his chambers. She was polishing a knife she kept on her at all times.

And she looked near tears.

Thor sat next to her, silent for a few seconds.

"How bad is he?" Sif asked, the first to break the silence. Thor was quiet, wondering how much to tell her. Sif wasn't his mother, she was stronger in some respects. She'd seen first hand the tortures those men had done not only to Loki, but to all of them. She'd been locked in the cell next to him at the end there.

"He... he is very injured. And in great pain. My father stays with him as comfort while the healers work on him. The bands those monsters placed on my brother... they... they... were placed _into_ his skin." Thor felt bile rise in his throat.

"What?" Sif looked confused, and sick at what she was sure was the explanation.

"They literally ripped his skin away and inserted those metal things." Thor said quietly, trying not to think about it, trying not to visualise it. Sif choked on her words and horror. She was afraid she would be sick.

"It's not fair." She whispered after a few moments, "Why? Why would they do such a thing?"

"The man named Jacobs was a sick beast." Thor said visciously, "He was behind everything. Every sick torture was because of him. We would surely be dead had not the man known as Nick Fury intervened."

Sif looked at Thor, "Fury was helping us?"

"Yes."

"It didn't seem that way to us." Sif whispered. When Thor looked at her questioningly she hurried to explain, "It merely seemed he was following orders most of the time. I mean there was that moment when Loki disapeared and he left with you to go find him, and then when he helped you both to the car. And he was always so polite and honest."

Thor smiled, "That he was Sif, and he was willingly to lose everything to save Loki in the end. He helped my father and I take Loki to the transport spot. And then he was very nice to me. He didn't even credit himself a hero when I called him that, he thought he was a horrible being for allowing Jacobs to go so far."

"What did become of Jacobs?"

"Fury shot him if I remember correctly."

"Truley a hero." Sif whispered. Thor smiled.

"How is everyone else?"

"Volstagg seems most affected by everything." Sif whispered, "He says he can't sleep. To many dreams about what happened. He's losing his appetite too."

"He must be affected." Thor said without thinking.

Sif laughed, not at their friend, but at Thor's words. And because she needed a laugh. After a moment, Thor laughed with her. When they'd calmed, Sif returned to polishing her knife as she continued.

"Fandrall seems less affected, but that's because he's forcing himself to forget."

"How?"

"He's flirting with as many girls as he can." Again they began to laugh.

"And Hogun, well, who knows. He doesn't seem affected, but he did look paler last I saw of him." Thor nodded grimly.

"Do you think we'll ever move past it?" Thor asked and Sif looked to be in deep thought.

"No." She said after a moment. "Something as horrible as that, as traumatic, I can't sleep either," For the first time Thor noticed the dark circles under her eyes, "And I jump whenever someone comes near me or touches me. I almost stabbed my father this morning. And when I do sleep... all I hear is your brother screaming and I see... _his_ face. And sometimes, I think I'm the one in that chair you described. They're just sitting me down and placing that band across my forehead and then... I wake to my own screams and sometimes my parents are standing over me. My mother always cries when that happens." Sif's eyes looked moist. Thor leaned over and put an arm over her shoulder.

"I've barely slept at all, I'm to worried that should I sleep, something will happen to Loki and I won't be around to help him." Thor whispered into her ear. Sif breathed heavily, still trying to fight the tears. Thor leaned closer into her, placing his head on her shoulder, getting the shoulder of her dress wet with his hair. Sif leaned in back and placed her head on his.

Thor breathed heavily, sighing tiredly, "Do you think there's a way to forget everything?"

"I don't know Thor." Sif's voice was thick with emotion, "I wish there was." Her voice cracked on the last word. A well of tears spilled over her lashes and she broke thier embrace and leaned over, arms over her chest and face in knees. Thor sat confused for a second, then he placed a hand on her back, patting awkwardly.

"It's okay." He whispered and Sif leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him and crying on his shoulder.

"Oh gods, I'd never been so scared in my life. I thought we were going to die." She sobbed, "And then when Loki got those... things in him and I thought he was going to die that first night!" Thor looked pained at that last sentence.

"And that spell that shielded us from Heimdall!" She continued, "No one knew where we were! My parents would have never known where we went. My father would never had known to look for me there. Oh the pain I put them through!" She was rambling now, all the emotion coming out at once and spilling off her toungue. Thor held her tightly, waiting for her to calm down.

Eventually Sif calmed down to the point she could talk and breathe normally. She released Thor from her grip and dabbed at her eyes.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly. Thor smiled and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you showed something beneath that tough exterior. You are a girl. It's amazing." Sif wacked him in the chest playfully and stood up. After a moment so did Thor.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said and Thor nodded, glad she'd calmed down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oomara13: ...ew... and yes i do! You left a note on your laptop with all the details! Mwahahaha!**

**TheCheesburger: Thanks!**

**Zinka17: Be strong Zinka! Be Strong!**

**Vishkus: Oh noes!**

* * *

Loki had finally passed out from the pain of healing. The bleeding had stopped on his forehead and limbs, but pain still shot through his frayed nerves everytime someone touched the exposed injuries. His concious mind had finally given up and the healers and Odin had recieved a shock, thinking Loki might be dying at first until one of the healers confirmed Loki lived, just slept. They decided it might be best if they left Loki there while they finished up.

The healers set about using magic to tease the skin surrounding the injuries foreward, closing the wounds and leaving a red line where skin met skin. Hours later they finished and Odin lifted his son into his arms, noting how he seemed so much more frail now that Odin had seen him suffer this.

The servants changed him from the bloody pajamas to clean ones and laid him to bed, pulling the green sheets up to mid-chest. One brought Odin a chair and Odin sat by his son, planning to look after him for however long he needed to.

* * *

Thor tore the flesh from a leg of mutton, savoring the taste.

"I never knew I'd miss meat so much." He said offhandedly to Sif, who nodded excitedly, swallowing the contents of her mouthful.

"And your cooks got it perfectly, again, Thor." Fandrall noted, nibbling at his piece. The Warriors Three had joined them shortly after Thor had been delivered his food. Hogun sat slightly apart from the rest, eating quietly. Volstagg ignored his plate, instead listened to his friend's conversation. They had all been upset to hear of Loki's condition, Volstagg turning the palest, and now all struggled to eat as guilt and grief clawed at their bellies. They'd sat there for hours, well into the night, talking and pretending or forcing themselves from time to time to eat.

"I think the worst part about coming back are the nightmares." Volstagg said to himself. The others turned to look at him.

"What dreams have been burdening you friend?" Thor asked. Volstagg waved his hand in Thor's direction.

"I do not wish to speak of it." He whimpered. Thor nodded slowly.

"Well friends," He said after the awkward silence had passed, "I shall return in but a moment."

"Where are you going?" Sif asked as Thor stood up.

"To check on Loki. I wonder if he is still in the healing room..."

"Let us come with you!" Everyone but Hogun cried, standing up. Hogun slowly stood up after them, remaining silent. Thor looked across his friends, all desperate to see his brother.

"Of course." Thor smiled, glad to have such close friends.

* * *

"He wasn't in the healing room, so perhaps he has been moved here?" Thor wondered as he pushed Loki's bedroom door open slowly, the darkness making the place seem foreboding and ominous. Thor could see a figure leaning by his brother's bedside in the dark light. Thor opened the door wider and it creaked loudly, casting light over the sleeping form of Odin and Loki.

Odin groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Thor and his friends began backing up immeadiatly but Odin offered his hand to them.

"Come in Thor, I must check on my wife anyway." He yawned.

"How is he father?" Thor asked and a look of worry past over Odin's face for a split second.

"They've healed his physical wounds, but Loki's body couldn't handle the pain so he's been unconcious for hours now. I fear he may have a sickness caused from infection." Odin said softly, placing a fatherly hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor nodded solemnly and Odin left him and his friends to visit with Loki alone. Sif ran around the room, lighting candles so soon the whole room was filled with light.

Thor sat in Odin's chair and placed a hand on Loki's forearm, noting how clammy his skin was. Thor tried to ignore the red line on Loki's wrist. Loki sighed in his sleep but did not wake and in the light Thor noted he'd broken into a sweat. Thor pulled the covers back, letting cool air at Loki's body.

The Warriors Three stood around the bed, Volstagg refusing to look and instead watched Siff as she lit the last candle.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Fandrall asked quietly, casting small glances at Thor.

"Soon I hope, but I am not sure." Thor said.

* * *

Frigga still slept, and for that Odin was glad as he undressed and prepared for bed. He sidled up next to her in the bed and grasped her hand, holding it in his large, warmer one. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he felt Frigga's breathing next to him. He let his head fall to the side, chin resting on her shoulder, as he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oomara13: yes, yes I did**

**Vishkus: ehehehehehe**

* * *

The morning light seeped through Loki's windows and washed over the sleeping form of Thor, who lay doubled over on Loki's bed because he'd sat in the chair all night.

The Warriors Three all slept on the stone floor near Loki's bed, and Sif had lost conciousness on the fur rug.

Thor felt something move next to him and was jerked awake to see Loki turning over as the power of sleep loosened it's grip over him.

"Loki?" Thor whispered groggily and Loki slowly turned to look at him, eyes tired and half open.

"Brother you look absolutely ghastily." Loki chuckled and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Sif forced me in to the bath yesterday." Thor noted, running a hand through his now wild hair, "But I guess it's all gone to waste since I chose to sleep sitting in a chair all night." Loki chuckled.

"Of course you'd listen to _Sif_," Loki teased and Thor rolled his eyes.

"How are you feeling brother?" Thor asked.

"Probably worse than I look, I feel very hot actually help me take this shirt off it's to much for me."

"Brother Sif and the Warriors Three slumber in here as well. You may wish to remain decent."

"Decent, Schmecent Thor, I do what I want, now get this darn shirt off me." Loki said, propping himself up on his elbows and giving his brother a stern look. Thor sighed and pulled shirt off of Loki. Loki sighed happily and lay back down.

"Much better, for now." Loki said and Thor rolled his eyes.

"You are keeping your pants _on_ Loki, for all our sakes."

"It's not like I have ugly legs or something." Loki said indignantly but decided, yes, the pants would stay on.

"Did you sleep well?" Thor asked absently as he threw Loki's shirt in a random direction.

"Not at all, I was plagued by nightmares, and as soon as one ended, another began."

"Everyone has been having those, Volstagg can no longer enjoy his meal and Hogun has fallen completely silent. Fandrall seems the least affected but that is because he focuses on women so as not to focus on the nightmares." Thor said and Loki blanched.

"Do you think we'll ever move past this?" Loki asked, a fresh wave of sweat perspiring on his forehead.

"Sif says no, and I tend to agree with her. It was so... traumatic. So horrible, I too have nightmares about it." Thor said and Loki grunted uncomfortably. Thor reached over to a basin and poured fresh water from the pitcher, a servant must have snuck in to replace it while everone slept. He drenched a cloth in the water and rung it out, using it to wipe Loki's brow.

Thor's finger brushed Loki's forehead and he noted how his body temperature seemed to have risen. Loki coughed violently.

"I fear you suffer illness from infection." Thor said and Loki nodded.

"I fear you are correct. In fact, I know you are correct." Loki said, his voice now scratchy.

* * *

Frigga shot awake, knocking her shoulder on Odin's chin. Odin was forced awake, blustering as he returned to the land of the awake.

"What is it Frigga?"

"Loki! How could I sleep so long, how could you sleep so long, oh Odin Loki! It was horrible! I dreamt he did not return and neither did Thor and then-"

"Frigga, love, calm down." Odin whispered, brushing a hand through her hair and leaning in close to her, carressing her face in a gentle manor.

"Loki sleeps peacefully in his room, Thor sits by his bedside waiting for him to wake. The physical wounds have been closed." Odin whispered and they lay down again, Frigga staring up at the ceiling.

"Odin, I love you." Frigga whispered.

"I would hope so, after all this time." Odin said, carressing her hand.

"And I love our children."

"That I would also hope so, despite their misadventures." Odin said.

"But I can no longer look upon our children without being reminded of what was done to them, in particular Loki." Frigga whimpered, saddness overwhelming her.

Odin was silent, troubled by what to say or do.

"What do I do Odin? I fear I will soon not be able to look upon my son at all." Frigga said, tears filling her eyes. Odin squeezed her hand, sighing deeply.

"I don't know my Queen. But I know we will do something."

* * *

"Zzzz-wha? I've gone blind! The room's gone white!" Fandrall cried upon waking and realizing Loki's nightshirt had been thrown over his face. Volstagg and Hogun had woken moments before and now turned to look as Fandrall struggled.

Volstagg laughed heartily, Hogun's lip twitching.

Thor laughed from his seat by Loki's bed and Loki laughed the loudest of all, it being punctuated by guttaral coughs that sounded very painful.

Sif bursted through the door, carrying an overfilled tray of food. She stood questioning the value of friendship with men as they all were seemingly so easily amused.

Fandrall still struggled with the shirt and finally Hogun leaned over and tore it from his head.

Fandrall blinked as the light met his eyes and he broke into declerations of joy.

"I thank you Hogun! My sight has been restored so I may gaze upon the beauties of the nine realms once again!" Fandrall cried, shaking Hogun's hand violently. Hogun rolled his eyes and Volstagg laughed again.

"Your rather passionate about your body Fandrall." Thor noted and Loki giggled.

"Well it _is_ my best weapon." Fandrall shrugged concietedly.

"More like his _only_ weapon." Loki said and everyone but Fandrall began laughing loudly again, Sif even joining in as she set the platter on Loki's bed, across his legs. Loki grabbed a mutton leg and tore into it hungrily. Sif, staring at him, leaned foreward and felt his forehead, noting the heat of his brow. And how he had difficulty swallowing.

"You appear in ill health Loki." Sif said and Thor nodded.

"I suspect the infections of his injuries have led to this."

"I'll be fine soon enough." Loki said weakly. No one moved to nod their head in agreement.

* * *

Hours later Thor and Loki's friends made their departure, ready to return to their families in high spirits. Thor could only smile weakly as he knew what was coming: the nightmares, the guilt of leaving his brother in such horrible positions, the disapointment Thor could see in his parents faces at his failure.

The last one was a fabrication of his own mind, but Thor couldn't help feeling it wasn't. He believed that, in their position, wouldn't he be disapointed in his oldest son, the heir, for not being able to even protect his baby brother from mere mortals?

He laid down in his own bed that night, the lighting of his room done by moonlight, reliving his memories of that horrible world. Those monsters tearing his brother's spirit and happiness apart. Thor could see it... in the corners of Loki's mouth, the shadows of his eyes, the slight ghost of his face screaming for help while all Thor could do was sit helplessly in his cage.

Yes, he was a failure, he was sure of it. He wasn't worthy of his title, of his power, of his loved one's he felt that he'd betrayed. He shouldn't be a prince of Asgard, he shouldn't be so prized and loved. He was pathetic, useless...

His door creaked open.

"Thor?"

Thor whipped up into a sitting position, surprised etched on his face.

"Loki?" He cried, "How did you even make it to the door?" Loki looked to be in a bit of pain, clinging to the door with tense fingers. But he was standing all the same.

"I can't sleep." Loki said sheepishly, his face heating a little at such a thing.

"Neither can I brother." Thor said, getting up to help Loki to a chair. He pulled one up for himself and sat down next to his brother.

"I keep having nightmares... horrible monsters surround me and try to tear into my flesh. And sometimes I don't get away fast enough... and they... they..."

"Don't force yourself brother, but tell me, is that the only dream?"

Loki wouldn't make eye contact, "No. There are others. Most contain lightning, and they contain blood. Lot's of blood, Thor," Loki turned to look at his brother, fear and pain in his eyes, "I'm surrounded by blood! It's our blood, the blood of Asgardians. And there are... corpses around me... I can't tell who they are by the faces but... but they... they-"

"Loki-"

"They wear our friend's armor, and yours too, and fathers... and one wears mother's dress... and sometimes there's one that wears mine. That's the worst one. After I realised we were dead I... I realised we were on Midgard. And we were in that monster's den-"

"Loki please!" Thor cried out desperatly, "Please just... stop." Loki glared at him but the anger disapated when he saw his brother's face. He saw something there that he hadn't seen since they were small children... really small children. Before Thor understood his power and title as a prince... before he became a warrior... before he had all that annoying confidence that was so hard to shatter...

He saw tears... and desolation...

"I can't... I can't take the guilt of knowing you almost died because I was to afraid to act... I was afraid to act and you suffered for it. I didn't stop that fool's trip we all wanted to pursue so much. I didn't even think to try anything I was so worried... I'm so sorry."

"Thor?"

"And I can see it... on Father and Mother's faces... The disapointment, the sadness. What we put them through..."

"Thor that's not true-"

"And I can see it one your face too!" Thor cried, "The pain you were caused, the horrors and insanity! It's all my fault!"

"Thor stop!" Loki cried, getting up but falling to his knees since his ankles could no longer take his weight.

"Loki!"

Loki steadied himself on his chair's arm, "Thor listen to yourself, your blaming yourself for the actions of a monster, much like blaming one's self for the actions of a rabid dog they had nothing to do with."

"But I could have done something Loki!"

"No you couldn't have. I understand that. Please, no one thinks any less of you for valuing your family." Loki struggled to get up so Thor helped him, "The pain I feel is from the horror's _they_ caused me. They are the reason I cannot sleep at night, they fill me with fear everytime a noise is heard or a door opens or as I'm waking up and can't make myself open my eyes for the first time no matter how hard I tell myself that I'm safe. It's not you. It was never you." Loki felt tears peak in his eyes as well, "Everytime I opened my eyes in that strange room where they cut me up... I kept imagining you would burst in their... or father would have somehow found out and that he was breaking the doors down to save us. But not once did I saddle you with the blame. True I lost faith in our salvation when I was being electrocuted, but then you burst through the door with that man and I felt safe again... or as safe as one could feel there."

"Loki... Brother I am sorry." Thor said pained.

"I'm tired." Loki coughed, "But I don't believe I can make it back to my room." He turned and smiled weakly at his brother, "Should have thought of that huh?" Thor gave him an amused yet tiring glance.

"You just didn't want to sleep alone tonight?" Silently Thor was glad, glad he wouldn't be alone in a dark room no matter how safe he was.

"Did you?" Loki asked as Thor helped him to the large bed. The brother's laid down and Thor felt safer knowing someone was close by, and could feel sleep pulling at his eyes.

"Sif... believes none of us will recover from what happened." Thor said sleepily.

"She's right." Loki said, sounding tired as well, "We won't. No matter how long time slides between us and it, we will never forget, and we will always have the mental scars..."

"There is no cure?"

"Not unless we forget." And that was all Loki could manage before sleep pulled him under.

Thor was silent, listening to Loki's slow breathing behind him until he too was pulled under into the world of nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

**Miss Light Bright: Ta da! No it is not the end**

**Birchtail: I guess it would have to depend on the plot of the story, my personal feelings towards that character, and what could be gained from doing such a thing to that character**

**Oomara13: What... the... hell?**

**Again, sorry for taking so long! **

* * *

Thor had mixed feelings about being awoken in the early hours by his screaming brother.

Loki's eyes were clamped shut, mouth wide open as he screamed, and his limbs flailed as his fists swung this way and that. He kicked at imaginary enemies, screaming as his feet made impact with open air.

He woke Thor when he elbowed his brother in the solar plexus. Thor was confused, the air leaving his body and preventing him from moving. All he could do was listen to his brother scream in terror, which scared him all the more since he couldn't move for the second as air slowly crept it's way down his wind pipe.

A guard threw open the door and rushed in, pointing his spear at the attackers that weren't there. When he saw it was someone on the bed flailing he assumed it was Thor, and was surprised when Loki kicked him in the face.

Finally, Thor seemed to recover from his injury and lept onto his brother, holding him down. He had to endure alot of elbows to the face and nails trying to scratch his eyes out. Loki screamed louder, sometimes pleading for mercy and other times just screaming.

"Loki!" He screamed, "Loki stop this!" But Loki screamed even louder, flailing with more urgeny.

More guards strode in and then, to Thor's terror, his father burst in wearing nothing but his bedclothes. Tension dominating his face and body.

"Thor!" He cried, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping him from hurting himself!" Thor cried as he rode Loki's flailing form. Odin strode forward and held Loki's legs down so Thor could control the arms. A guard attmepted to revive his fallen comrade.

"Loki wake up!" Thor cried.

"There's nothing for it," Odin muttered and waved another guard over. He passed Loki's legs over to him and then clamped a hand on his youngest son's forehead and another on his chest. There was an odd hum that could barely be heard over the screaming, but Loki seemed to be calming down slowly. Eventually he was reduced to nothing but heavy breathing and whimpers and even that seemed to be fading.

Odin sighed in relief and his body relaxed now that Loki again lay peacefully on the bed.

Thor retreated from his brother, panting and shaking.

"What... was... all of that?" He trembled.

"Night terror." Odin sighed, "He had them alot when he would sleep in the healing room. They weren't this bad however, probably due to the fact he could barely move his limbs even without the pain."

"He did not have them last night!"

"He was close to a coma last night!"

Loki stirred between them, gasping as his eyes fluttered open. He seemed confused about the current situation and lashed out at the forms staring at him from above. Thor grabbed his wrist and held it while Loki fought for a second before his brain caught up and he blinked in realization.

"Thor!" Loki cried, "I'm so sorry! I was-"

"Save it." Thor panted, lowering his brother's wrist.

"Why is your face so bruised?" Thor couldn't help but laugh once before explaining to his confused brother, "You had another night terror and a rather strong one at that."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. Thor pointed to the guard standing before them, a busted lip and a black and purple bruise forming on his chin. Loki's eyebrows rose and his mouth fell open.

"I am so sorry-"

"Think nothing of it milord." The guard said simply before being dismissed with the other guards.

Loki sighed, "Am I always to do this when I sleep?"

"No." Odin said slowly, "No you are not." There was an odd look in his eye. A painful, torn look. But a hopefull one at that, "Thor, leave the room. Go sleep in your brothers."

"Am I not to know what is going on here?" Thor asked feeling a little insulted.

"Out, now."

"It is my room! I should-"

"OUT!" Thor scrambled for the door. Odin waited until it was closed and then turned to his son, sitting on the bed and prepairing for a long talk.

* * *

Frigga kept herself locked in her room, sitting by the window in a chair. She wasn't sure what to do... it was like she wasn't even herself anymore.

She could not be near her little ones anymore, everytime she cast them a glance she was reminded of what had happened. The horrors her children had bore. She was supposed to be stronger than this, she was supposed to be able to make everything okay for them again.

She was supposed to be a mother.

The door behind her creaked open.

"Mother?" A timid voice called quietly, so quietly Frigga almost didn't hear it. She turned to see Loki standing at her door, clutching it for support. Green eyes big and bright, lower lip trembling.

"Yes sweetheart?" Her voice sounded hoarse from prolonged use. She hadn't been able to speak very much. She tried not to look at his scars, at his withered appearance, at the shadows of pain and fear in his face. Or how he limped over to her, nearly falling twice. But when he reached her, he placed both hands on her knees, wincing as he did so, and looked her in the face.

"Mother, are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm okay, why would you ask such a thing?"

"You don't visit Thor and I anymore, you don't eat with us at dinner or breakfast, and father says you have trouble sleeping."

"Loki! I... I..."

"Mother, I can make it stop." The sentence stunned Frigga for a second, making it easy for Loki to reach out and touch her face. Instantly she felt calmed, but a buzzing rose in her ears. A soft green light filled her vision.

_"Forget..."_ It wasn't even a whisper.

And then she felt her mind unravel and watched the past week's events unfold before her backwards. Seeing Loki near death... yelling at Odin to bring their sons home... Worrying over why her sons weren't at the dinner table... Spending that first day marveling at the peace she was experiencing... Telling Thor to eat his vegetables... Telling Thor about being a strong, caring older brother...

It was all gone.

And Frigga slumped in her chair.

"Mother?" Loki shook her shoulder, "Mother!"

Odin entered at that point, looking neither shocked at the scene nor enraged.

"Good job son. She'll be fine." He carefully lifted his Queen into his arms and carried her to the bed, "When she awakes, the whole event will have slipped her mind."

Loki however, looked a little sick at what he'd just done. The morality of what had just transpired caught up to him. Had she even wanted that? His mother hated magic, if it wasn't healing magic, being used on her. Intensely. And her own family had just put a memory spell on her. The past two weeks would be missing from her memory.

Loki saw Odin place a glowing hand over his wife's face.

"Father!"

"Hush!" Odin said, "I'm giving her false memories of the past two weeks. I need to concentrate." Loki said nothing more, merely bit his lip and left the hall.

Coughing roughly every step of the way.

* * *

Thor entered his mother's room, hoping she could convince Father to let him in on the secrets and whispers Loki was allowed to partake in.

Instead he found his father's hand against her forehead and watched a glow pulsate from the hand.

"Father!" Thor cried, only to be thrown back by a pulse of magic.

"It's for your mothers sanity boy! Do not distracte me!"

"Father you know she would not want this!" Thor cried desperatly.

"Sometimes we need what we do not want!" Odin cried back, looking torn, "Please Thor, go... Go check on your brother."

Thor looked torn beween helping his mother or listening to the father that was trying to help her. Eventually a pointed look from Odin sent Thor running to his brothers room.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki was sitting in the garden, staring up at the bright blue sky with tears and pain in his eyes.

He knew what he had to do... for the good of everyone... for the good of his family... for the good of himself...

Loki closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying hard to remember how he had done it not two minutes ago. It suddenelly seemed so easy now, yet he was having difficulty concentrating on the smaller details of what he was going to attempt.

"Brother!" A booming young voice broke the Prince's concentration. Loki looked up to see Thor standing there, slightly out of breath and pain tearing apart his own eyes.

"You saw?" Loki asked weakly.

"Yes." Thor nodded, "And I don't think that's fair of you or Father. Mother has a right to the truth."

"But it was killing her." Loki couldn't help but protest.

"That still doesn't make it right!" Thor argued. He turned away from Loki, leaning against one of the stone columns that lined the Palace Gardens and traced a long crack that had worn it's way down through the stone, "It's never right to just forget." Thor said a little more softly.

"You make assumptions brother, when you have no idea what they mean." Loki's voice was trembling now and Loki fought to remain in control of his heart, "I'd rather forget everything! It's like you said, we'll never move past it! No one will! Not unless it never happened, or we atleast think it never did! It has to be erased from existence!"

"But then how do we learn from something like this?" Thor asked and Loki fell silent. He had not considered that. Wasn't a natural part of the learning process learning of ones mistakes?

No! Loki thought, Mistakes could be made and learned from, but there were some that were just to great. Ones that one could not crawl back from.

"Brother," Thor continued, voice a whisper, "I believe we all learned from that horrid place. We learned to trust eachother, we learned to be a team, and I learned the importance of protecting my little brother." He placed a heartfelt hand on his little brother's frail shoulder, and it took Loki a few moments to shrug the affectionate gesture away.

"I'd rather forget the nightmare Thor, forget and be able to sleep again, forget and learn another way." And with that the boy got up and limped painfully away, covertly wiping his eyes on his sleeve every once in a while.

* * *

Odin sat by his Queen's bedside, a hand on hers while he waited for her to awake. He hoped he could hide the truth from her, be able to see her smiling face again, free of worry and pain and guilt and all the other things to hang on her face.

Frigga sighed in her sleep and then stirred, sitting up as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, seeming confused, before seeing her husband and smiling.

"Hello Dear, have you been here all day? I told you it was just a nap." She smiled pleasantly.

Odin smiled back, "No, I only just came for you. Why don't you go get ready for dinner?" He prodded her gently from the bed and when she was gone he snuck quickly out of the room.

There was still a few more things he wished to do to keep the facade alive.

He hurried to his son's chambers, finding him asleep on his bed. Face sweaty and pale, looking near death.

Odin had wanted the boy to heal on his own, to see the healing process as well as feel it.

But if Frigga saw him broken and bleeding, barely able to walk or turn a wrist, there would be questions.

Loki shrieked awake at the touch, Odin holding him down.

"I am going to heal you completely." The God said, eyes begining to glow white as this took immense power.

"Father?" Loki asked confused, but instead of an answer, Loki recieved a warm buzz through his body. The buzz took over his senses and all he could see was white, smell soap, and hear the weird buzzing.

When it was finished Odin left him asleep on the bed, hoping he'd be okay in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

The morning light was not at all gentle as it woke Loki, who turned over and groaned before opening his eyes and accepting conciousness in defeat. He decided that the next use for his novice magic would be to put up thick curtains on all his windows.

But first he felt he had a mission to do.

* * *

Thor, more out of anger than actual spite, had left the palace, leaving Loki utterly alone to fend for himself. He instead made his way through the city to Sif's home. When he arrived she threw the door open, happy to see him.

And then she saw the look on Thor's face.

"Loki means to erase his own memories!" He raged once inside.

"Why not let him?" Sif asked, turning the roasting pig on the spit.

"And maybe others. He's already erased my mothers. And my father put him up to it."

"So you really shouldn't go against them." Sif said absently, although it was her true opinion.

"My father thought it better to erase my mothers memories, to lie to her! How come I'm the only one who sees what's wrong with this?"

Sif slammed the wall with her fist, a look of fury approaching her as she said evenly, "I do agree Thor, I think it's sad and cowardly. But what can you do when your father wishes it? Perhaps he has a reason?"

Thor blanched, "Loki claimed mother was ill from the mere knowledge and sight of Loki."

"You know your mother is a strong woman." Sif said, feeling a little desperate to repair Thor's damage, "And you know your father has great trust in her capabilities. If he believes she can't handle it, then why can't you trust him?"

"Why would he have Loki do it?" Thor asked, avoiding Sif's question, "Why not do it himself. He replaced her memories rather easily, why couldn't he... Oh no..." Thor leapt up and started to run back to the palace, Sif screaming for him to wait as she ran after.

Thor couldn't hear her though, he was to angry and wrapped up in his thoughts, he could barely register where he was going much less anyone trying to get his attention.

By the time he reached the palace doors, Volstagg, Fandrall, and Hogun had joined Sif as they chased him through the gate and down the halls.

Thor crashed into the library, spying Loki sitting at a chair with large books in oddly calm and strong hands. Loki jumped and looked at Thor, looking back down when he registered the look in his brother's eyes.

"You're still going to do it, aren't you?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up at his brother defiantly, an eyebrow arched and a determined sealing his lips.

"You're going to erase _everyone's_ memories aren't you?"

Again, Loki refused to answer. Thor gave a roar and tore the book from Loki's hands, throwing it to the ground and slamming both hands on his little brother's shoulders.

"Answer me!"

"Thor!" Thor turned in time to see Sif and the boys run in, Fandrall and Hogun tearing Thor from his brother. Loki immeadiatly lept up and scurried over to the book, scooping it up in his arms and heading for the door.

"Loki stop!" Sif commanded, making the fourteen yearold freeze.

"Take the book from him Sif!"

"Quiet you." Sif said a little less commandingly. Loki sniggered from the doorway.

"Loki," Sif said lightly, "Please, give me the book." She held out her hand, "We don't want to forget." The boys nodded and Thor shot an 'I told you so' look to his brother.

Loki clutched the book closer to his chest, "That's insane! You're all just saying that because Thor said it!"

"No Loki, it's the truth." Sif insisted, but by the look in the boy's eyes she could see she was getting nowhere with him.

"It's like this everytime! You don't actually _think_ do you? Not a bloody one of you! If Thor said to jump off the Bifrost you'd all kill eachother to get there first wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?!"

"Loki-"

"No, you can't talk me out of this Volstagg! I don't care what Thor believes! I _know_ we're better off not remembering. It's worked for my mother and it'll work for us. Tell me, which of you hasn't had a single nightmare every night since we got back?" Loki fumed, fingering the books pages even as it lay closed tightly against his chest, "Which of you hasn't woken screaming in the night begging for your parents and wishing Odin would take mercy on your life?"

"Loki!" Everyone cried.

"You wont remember a thing I say so I'll say whatever the hell I want!" Loki said impatiently, "I don't care what the allmighty Thor believes! I know none of us can survive with these memories. Even when our scar's heal we'll never be able to enjoy a complete night of sleep or fully trust anyone. We'll believe the world is a dark and horrible place within which the darkest of corners contain that aweful man and his horrible orginisation. We'll all gladly die on the next battlefeild, believing our burden to be lifted." Loki continued to tremble and spew whatever he thought sounded like a justification for what he was doing, all the while caressing the side of the book with long and nimble fingers. Flexing ever so often, pulling his hand into a fist and bending it down before continuing to slide his fingers along the book.

Sif looked abashed and slightly hurt, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Because Lady Sif, it's obvious. I've seen it in the warriors brought to the palace for medal ceremonies and given banquets for valor on a battlefeild. The higher the award, the shorter they live to enjoy it."

"That's not true brother." Thor argued, "You speak with a selective memory."

"Oh yes, lets hear this from the one who falls asleep during the ceremonies and is to busy stuffing his face at the banquets to pay attention to the conversation." Loki snarled, "Thor you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Neither do you Loki." Sif said, "I've been to many of those ceremonies-"

"I don't care Sif! I absolutely do not care!" Loki thundered, "I want to hear nothing from the lot of you, the Thor worshippers who handle his every request, even setting out to stop the little brother from completing a task Odin assigned to him."

"How can you claim the All-Father sent you on such a mission?" Thor said for the sake of argument.

"Why else would he teach me the spell in the first place?" Loki asked snidely before he threw the book he'd been holding at Sif and ran.

* * *

Loki didn't stop running until he'd reached the tallest tower of the palace. He locked the heavy door and willed the door to strengthen itself with his magic. Then he slid down it to the floor, sighing in relief as he opened his palm to reveal the page on the memory spell he'd been trying to relearn.

He knew his pathetic little speech wouldn't sway any of his-ahem, Thor's-friends. But he needed the distraction, as he now had what he needed to figure out the spell. And this shutup tower of the castle would be the last place anyone would look for him, giving him almost all the time in the world to figure it out.

He opened the crumpled page and looked it over. The requirements and instructions were exactly as Odin had instructed him. But there was a problem. Such a spell was to be preformed on a single person, not a group.

Loki still had a ways to go before he could fix everything, until then he was trapped in this room overlooking all of Asgard.

* * *

**So yeah, crazy chapter huh? :p**

**I guess I really wanted to show alittle bit of the older Loki when he gets angry here...**

**oh, and because she so politely requested it: OOMARA13 I AM YELLING AT YOU! YOU ARE STILL BANNED FROM COMMENTING HERE!**


End file.
